Total Drama Life
by IcyFlash22
Summary: It's a new season! The final is here! Lewis versus Jasmine! Who will win? The final two campers duke it out in a three part challenge! Who will be the winner of Total Drama Life? And here the TDL themesong..."We Are Not Alone" by Karla DeVito! R x R!
1. Cast List

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island or Total Drama Action**

**This is the final list of members. Thanks for the characters!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

Name: Jasmine

Gender: Female

Stereotype: Romantic

Age: 16

Creator: Stark's Heart

_________________________________

Name: Shannon

Gender: Female

Stereotype: Sweet Girl

Age: 17

Creator: DipziShan

_________________________________

Name: Sean

Gender: Male

Stereotype: Jock

Age: 16

Creator: 0HarryPotterFanatic0

_________________________________

Name: Chance

Gender: Female

Stereotype: Artist

Age: 16

Creator: 0HarryPotterFanatic0

_________________________________

Name: Brandon

Gender: Male

Stereotype: Loner

Age: 17

Creator: B-Mac982

_________________________________

Name: Cassandra

Gender: Female

Stereotype: Hot Girl

Age: 17

Creator: Devine Scarlet

_________________________________

Name: Nicole

Gender: Female

Stereotype: Tough Girl

Age: 16

Creator: Devine Scarlet

_________________________________

Name: Amber

Gender: Female

Stereotype: Animal Lover

Age: 15

Creator: teatowls

_________________________________

Name: Lyric

Gender: Male

Stereotype: Pretty Boy

Age: 18

Creator: Mr. Me Too

_________________________________

Name: Terran

Gender: Male

Stereotype: Surfer Dude

Age: 16

Creator: astrosono

__________________________________

Name: Long

Gender: Male

Stereotype: Lone Wolf

Age: 16

Creator: Kunnaki

__________________________________

Name: Henry

Gender: Male

Stereotype: Nerd

Age: 17

Creator: Unknown Souldreamer

__________________________________

Name: Lewis

Gender: Male

Stereotype: Goth

Age: 17

Creator: LeafyGreen11

__________________________________

Name: Olana

Gender: Female

Stereotype: Big Sister

Age: 18

Creator: Unknown Souldreamer

__________________________________

Name: Olivia

Gender: Female

Stereotype: Queen Bee

Age: 17

Creator: Smooch101

___________________________________

Name: Ryan

Gender: Male

Stereotype: Cool Guy

Age: 17

Creator: Under&Over321

___________________________________

Name: Logan

Gender: Male

Stereotype: Punk

Age: 17

Creator: Realityshowfan

___________________________________

Name: Gerard

Gender: Male

Stereotype: Jokester Twin

Age: 17

Creator: Prophet-of-worlds

___________________________________

Name: Kole

Gender: Male

Stereotype: Jokester Twin

Age: 17

Creator: Prophet-of-worlds

___________________________________

Name: Lacienega

Gender: Female

Stereotype: Party Girl

Age: 16

Creator: Rock The Mic

___________________________________

Name: Alli

Gender: Female

Stereotype: Pyro

Age: 15

Creator: Randomgirl567

___________________________________

Name: Abby

Gender: Female

Stereotype: Popular Girl

Age: 16

Creator: Pinkchic901

**___________________________________**

**This is the cast list for this story. If your character did not make it, I'm sorry. There were a lot of good characters! I just picked the best 22 stereotypes. Next chapter will be up soon!**


	2. Chapter 1

IcyFlash22: Thanks for all the characters! I tried to get everybody a speaking part or at least a good appearance.

____________________________________________________________________________________

"Welcome to Total Drama Life!" said Chris. "The 6th season of the Total Drama Series!"

Chris walked around the dock, pointing his hands at a group of people.

"These 22 contestants will face numerous challenges, each one more brutal than the one before it. Pretty wild huh?" said Chris.

"Okay campers," Chris exclaimed, "Time to separate into teams. When I call your name, go to your team.

**-SCREAMING GOPHERS-**

**Shannon**

**Brandon**

**Chance**

**Cassandra**

**Terran**

**Long**

**Henry**

**Amber**

**Ryan**

**Olivia**

**Lacienega**

**-KILLER BASS-**

**Sean**

**Jasmine**

**Lyric**

**Nicole**

**Olana**

**Alli**

**Kole**

**Gerard**

**Logan**

**Abby**

**Lewis**

"So," said Chris. "While I get your first challenge set up, why don't you guys get your stuff laid out and get to know each other?" With that, Chris walked towards his condo about half a mile away.

**_____________________**

_Killer Bass's P.O.V_

The 11 Killer Bass members walked into the cabin where they were staying. They looked around, disappointed to see that the bunk beds were still there.

"Mine," Logan said as he hopped onto the top bunk in the corner of the room.

Sean grabbed a bottom bunk closer to the door. Lyric bunked on top of Sean. The two gave each other a fist pound.

Kole and Gerard bunked together, since the two were obviously going to anyway.

Lewis took the bunk on top of Logan. He didn't really care. Maybe he and Logan would get along, considering he was a Goth and Logan was a Punk.

The girls weren't settling things as easy as the guys were.

"Let's all just do this nicely, please?" asked Jasmine.

"I can't bunk with anyone lame!" shouted Abby.

"Let's settle this nicely everyone!" exclaimed Olana.

"Shut it weird girl!" said Alli.

Eventually, all the girls got bunked. Jasmine took the top bunk near the door and Olana went underneath her. Alli took the top bunk in the corner and Nicole went under her. Abby, being the snobby brat that she is, took the only bunk alone.

"Losers!" she said laughing as she put her stuff on her bunks.

"Why can't we all get along?" Olana and Jasmine said at the same time.

________________________

_Screaming Gopher's P.O.V_

The 11 Gophers walked into their room and started unpacking.

"Bunk with me man!" Ryan said to Terran.

"Sure dude!" he replied as a went underneath Ryan's bunk.

Long found a nice quiet spot in the corner of the room. He grabbed the bottom bunk while Brandon hopped on top. Brandon knew that Long would be quiet, and Brandon liked quiet.

"I guess I'll take the final bunk to myself!" Henry said happily. He raced over and placed his stuff on the 2 bunks.

"Ugh! The boys get to have the extra bunk!" Olivia said angrily. "That's unfair!"

"Actually, Lacienega stated, "It is".

"Shut it, you loser!" Olivia shouted.

"Oh! You do not want to start with me girl!" Lacienega replied.

"This seems familiar," Ryan said, referring back to LeShawna and Heather from Seasons 1 and 2.

Olivia took the top bunk in the corner and Cassandra went under her. Lacienega took the bottom bunk in the middle and Chance happily took the bunk on top of her. Shannon took the bottom bunk near the door and Amber went on top of her.

"That worked out nicely!" Shannon said.

"Better than our girls." Logan said standing in the doorway.

"How long have you been standing there?" asked Terran.

"Quite a while." Logan replied.

"_Anyway_!!!" said Olivia. "We have to go eat lunch!"

Everyone glared at Olivia. She glared back. Olivia didn't want to take anytime to get acquainted like Chris said.

________________________

_Everyone's P.O.V_

All the campers sat down at their team tables. A line for those getting lunch stretched across the room. Cassandra was a bit grossed out with her food.

"Is spaghetti supposed to be purple?" she asked.

"It's not a taco," said Chance. "It's pizza."

Apparently, that just grossed out Cassandra even more.

Gerard and Kole were busy throwing their food at the ceiling. They were having fun until Logan slapped them both.

"I'm not eating this crap!" said Olivia.

"I second that." shouted Abby.

"Oh great," said Sean. "The devil has a twin."

Abby and Olivia spun around at the same time and glared at Sean.

"Shut up you sweaty Jock!" they both said simultaneously.

Long and Brandon looked at each other nervously. This apparently isn't going to end nicely.

"That's just freaky." said Jasmine.

Grace sat down next to Lacienega. Together they watched the two devil girls argue with everyone in the room.

"Those two aren't exactly going to be an easy opponent." Chance said

"Yeah," Lacienega replied. "She getting on my last nerve."

Alli looked at her food. This looked like something fun to blow up. The green and purple chunks would go flying everywhere! Her daydream was interrupted when Olana started yelling at Logan for throwing his food at her.

Chris walked into the room, smiling at all the commotion.

"The first challenge is ready!" he said

"Oh goodie." said Logan sarcastically. "What are we doing? Riding spiked horses through a flaming field with bombs being launched at us?"

"It can't possibly be worse than this" said Amber lifting up her food.

"We can all agree to that." said Ryan with a smile on his face.

"Like a was saying!" Chris said angrily. "Your challenge begins now! Everyone outside!"

Everybody followed the egotistical host onto the grass surrounding the campground. There, they saw a giant hedge maze. It spanned almost a whole mile in all directions.

"I thought of this challenge in season 3." Chris explained. "So I told our groundskeeper to keep this area growing. Pretty cool huh?"

**____________________________________________________________________________________**

**IcyFlash22: Hopefully this can last you guys a week because a have to leave for vacation tomorrow. I'll update as soon as possible! The challenge will be in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 2

**IcyFlash22: Our vacation was delayed, so I had time to fit another chapter in! Read and Review!**

**__________________________________________________________________________________**

"Last time on Total Drama Life," said Chris. "22 contestants were placed here on a deserted island somewhere in Muskoka, Ontario. They made friends and they made enemies. And some of them didn't really do anything. But, that's no excuse for the drama they put on! They all are about to face a gruesome challenge involving wits and strategy in a giant hedge maze! Who will make it through? Who will get along with Abby _or _Olivia? When will my afternoon foot massage get here? Find out on… Total Drama Life!

_________________________

The 22 campers were all lined up in front of the giant hedge maze. The looked around at each other. Everyone seemed either nervous of losing, or confident about winning.

"Alright campers." Chris said. "When I say go, you all will rush into the maze. Try to avoid going the same direction as somebody else."

"Ready?" said Chris.

The campers motioned around. Sean got down on his hands and knees in type of position used in Track. Ryan swung his arms back, ready to start. Nicole lurched forward, to get a good start. Everyone else basically stood still.

"Set?" Chris exclaimed.

The campers were all ready to go. They kept their eyes on the entry to the maze. Olivia examined everyone, seeing who would be easy to beat, and who would be a challenge.

"GO!!!" yelled Chris as he ran to the side, letting the campers run.

Sean was in front with Terran, Ryan, and Logan close by. A smirk appeared on Logan's face as he stuck out his leg, tripping Terran down to the ground.

"Sucker." he said to himself.

Lewis, Jasmine, Shannon, and Abby all jumped over Terran, who was still on the ground. Terran made an attempt to get up, but got knocked in the head when Henry and Chance tried to jump over him. That sent Chance and Henry pummeling to the ground. The three laid there will campers either went around them or jumped over them. Olana and Lacienega helped them up and they all got back to running.

Logan was the first to enter the maze. The maze immediately had a split going left and right. Logan stopped and looked both directions. He choose the Right path. About 6 camper followed him until Olivia wisely choose Left. Then 7 more followed her. The rest went either way.

Logan, Lyric, Lewis, and Terran were in a small group. Logan was leading the way while Lyric and Terran followed. Lewis was _way_ in the back, slowly walking. He didn't really care. They came to a four way split. Logan checked all directions.

"Well guys," he said. "This is were we split up."

Logan instantly dashed into the North path. Terran went East and Lyric went West. Lewis was to far back to here Logan say they were splitting up, so he went North.

Jasmine, Lacienega, Olana, Amber, Chance, and Alli were all walking down a path. A split that lead 2 directions came across them.

"Lacienega, Alli, and I will go Left" said Chance

"So, that means Olana, Amber and I will go Right!" said Jasmine.

The girls walked the directions that the agreed on and continued forward. About a minute later, Cassandra, Olivia, Abby, and Shannon came up to the same crossing.

"Nobody follows me!" said Olivia as she went Right.

"You can't tell me what to do!" said Abby as she raced after her.

Shannon and Cassandra watched the two storm off down the path.

"Want to go Left?" asked Shannon.

"Sure!" agreed Cassandra.

Kole, Gerard, and Henry were going down a path about 100 feet away. The 3 of them were joking around until the hedge wall beside them slid open, and the a path ahead slid closed.

"I forgot to mention that this hedge changes shape." Chris said inside the control room.

"That's just great!" yelled Nicole.

"How can they afford a shape changing hedge, but not edible food?" questioned Lyric.

Long and Brandon were walking down a path until they saw movement up ahead. They raced up to find Olivia running through the maze. They didn't want to get in Olivia's way, that only lead to trouble. They went the other way only to find Abby going that direction.

"Great," said Brandon.

"Stuck between two devils." said Long

"I think we should follow Abby." Brandon said.

"Why," replied Long.

"Because Abby is on the other team. If she is close to the end. We can race ahead an beat her." said Brandon.

"Wicked strategizing!" said Long.

The two hurried down the path Abby went down.

"Is that the end?" Henry said as he felt a breeze come from a Southwest direction. Kole and Gerard looked at each other happily. Then Kole spoke up.

"Aren't Gerard and I on different teams than you?" he said

A shocked look appeared on Henry's face. Kole and Gerard recognized that look. The broke into an instant sprint and the 3 of them raced down the path. Then, the path in front of them swung closed, because the maze was changing shape again.

"No!" shouted Gerard.

"This way!" said Henry as he pointed down a different path.

Logan was racing down the paths at an incredible speed. He came around a corner and smacked into Jasmine and Olana. They 3 of them rubbed their heads until they saw Lyric race past.

"Get out of my way!" shouted Logan.

"Sorry , but it was you who should ha…" they both said but were interrupted when Logan got up and started running.

"That dude needs to chill out!" said Jasmine.

Cassandra and Shannon were talking until they saw Henry, Gerard, and Kole run past.

"Hurry! We got to catch up with them!" shouted Cassandra.

"Let's Go!" said Shannon, running as fast as she could.

Terran was running through the maze all alone. He knew what he was doing. Then he came to a three way split. He was about to go Left until it closed shut.

"Alright then." Terran said as he turned around and went Forward, but that swung closed.

"C'mon!" he yelled and went Right. But, that swung closed.

"What!?!?!" he screamed as he turned around and went back the way he came.

Lewis was quietly walking down his path. He came around a corner and stopped. A smile came across his face as he saw the exit about 300 feet away. There were paths along the side, but straight down led to the exit. He was about to start running until he was knocked down by Logan.

"Jerk." he whispered to himself.

He got back up and was knocked down yet again by Olivia. Lewis got angry. He felt around his face and noticed that one of his piercings fell out. He bent down to pick it up, but was trampled by Olana, Amber, Henry, Kole, Gerard, and Jasmine. He just gave up and sat down, watching the commotion up ahead. Then he was knocked down by Terran, Sean, Lacienega, and Lyric. Lewis got fed up and went back the way he came, not even caring about winning.

The mob off people were speeding ahead, trying to be the first to get through the finish. Logan, Jasmine, Sean, and Amber where in the front. Olivia was not to far behind.

"Oh no they don't!" Olivia yelled taking off her shoe. Shrew grabbed her shoe and threw it at Amber.

"Ouch! What the heck?" Amber screamed as she fell to the ground.

Lyric tripped on Amber and fell to the ground. Kole hopped over the two but landed in a puddle of mud and slipped to the ground. Gerard tried to help, but slipped on the mud also.

Logan, Henry, Jasmine, Olivia, Sean, and Olana where close to the exit. But all of a sudden, the path ahead started to close.

"Crap!," said Logan as he picked up speed.

The hedge swung shut, blocking Olivia and Olana from finishing. That left only Logan, Henry, Sean, and Jasmine. The four of them were coming close to the finish line.

"I'm winning this thing!" said Logan.

He stuck out his foot and tripped Sean to the ground.

"Where are you going Logan? Why don't stick around?" Sean said as he reached out and grabbed Logan's leg.

"Ooof-of," Logan murmured as he fell to the ground.

Logan reached out and grabbed Jasmine's leg, causing her to fall to the ground. As she fell, Jasmine's arm caught on to the back of Henry's shirt, causing him to fall backwards. The four of them were struggling to get up and move to the finish line. They all got up and kept shoving each other. Then, they all slipped on a patch off mud and fell across the finish line together.

"Who won?" Jasmine asked.

"I'll get the photo finish." said Chris as he rushed back into the control room.

"It was obviously me! Duh!" said Logan.

"What! I fell with me hand stretched out!" yelled Sean.

"Everybody Shut up! We don't know who won until Chris gets back!" shouted Jasmine.

Chris returned with the results. He showed them to the 4 campers. Logan got mad and Sean's jaw dropped. Jasmine started giggling and Henry started smiling.

The picture showed Logan on the ground with Sean on top of him. Jasmine was lurched forward but Henry was sailing cross the finish line.

"Henry wins it for the Screaming Gophers!" shouted Chris.

"Yeah!!!" said Henry.

Chris flipped a switch allowing the hedge to change shape to a straight path. The campers that were trapped in the maze walked out.

"Killer Bass, you're voting someone off tonight." exclaimed Chris.

The Gophers were all mobbed around Henry cheering his name. Long and Ryan picked him up and put him on their shoulders. Henry was shaking his fists in the air.

The Bass walked towards the campfire area, shaking their heads.

___________________________

"Welcome to the first marshmallow ceremony of the season!" said Chris.

"What can I say? I'm thrilled." Logan said sarcastically.

Chris glared at him.

"When I call your name, come up and receive your marshmallow." Chris explained.

**Jasmine**

**Sean**

**Lyric**

**Alli**

**Olana**

**Gerard**

**Kole**

**Lewis**

The eight campers all raced up and grabbed their marshmallows. Chris looked at the final three campers. Logan, Nicole, and Abby were the only ones that didn't have a marshmallow.

**Nicole**

The stress that was originally on Nicole's face was lifted as she grabbed her marshmallow. Chris examined the faces of the final two. Logan just sat there with a strong look on his face. Abby was angrily looking at Chris.

"The final marshmallow goes to…."

**Logan**

"What?!?!" shouted Abby. "This show needs me! I'll sue you!"

"For what?" exclaimed Chris.

"For…for…uh…Ahhh!!! Forget it!" she shouted. With that, Abby stomped out off the campgrounds.

The Killer Bass campers watched as the psycho devil was escorted off the area. Alli set her marshmallow on fire and everyone else ate their marshmallows. Lewis examined his marshmallow, then threw it over his shoulder.

"Who will win the next challenge? Will Abby really sue me? Will that repair man fix my broken toilet? Find out next time on…Total Drama Life!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**IcyFlash22: I try and update on my vacation! Review Please!**


	4. Chapter 3

**IcyFlash22: I'm updating from my vacation! It's a good thing the hotel has internet! Read & Review!**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

"Last time on Total Drama Life," said Chris. "Our 22 contestants raced through a giant hedge maze. Some were fierce competitors, some where not. But they all pretty much ended up getting stuck in the maze. Logan, Jasmine, Henry, and Sean were the only campers to actually make it to the end. The photo finish revealed that it was Henry who sailed across the finish line first. The Bass were faced the decision of voting off one of their fellow campers. Abby had managed to piss off every single Bass camper with her rotten attitude. Logan was a fierce competitor and acted a bit rude to the Bass campers. In the end, it was Abby that walked the Dock of Shame. Who will leave this time? What challenge is in store for our campers? When will the producers give me my monthly paycheck? Find out on…Total Drama Life!"

________________________

The remaining 21 campers were getting breakfast. Some were already sitting down, and some were still getting their green eggs and black orange juice.

"Isn't orange juice supposed to be…orange?" stated Terran.

A scowling look appeared on Chef's face as he grabbed a wad of eggs and threw it at Terran's face. Terran ducked and the eggs were sent sailing across the room. They hit the wall and stuck there.

"That's just plain revolting." said Ryan.

Logan was tipped back in his chair, bending his spoon back and forth. Alli got her food and sat down next to Lewis and Jasmine.

"Hey." said Jasmine. She was busy spinning her glass around, trying to see if the black liquid had anything else in it.

Alli looked at Lewis. He was busy putting one of his piercings back in. Lewis looked down at his food. He grabbed it and threw it at the ceiling. It made a splat sound and stuck their.

"This stuff is like glue." Alli said while she was trying to get her fork out of the eggs. She pulled, but the fork was apparently stuck.

"Today's challenge is going to be a piece of cake!" stated Lacienega.

"I don't know. The hedge challenge has pretty tough. I ended up getting stuck somewhere in the center of the maze." Grace replied.

At that moment, Chris walked into the cafeteria.

"Ready for today's challenge?" he asked.

"What now?" Cassandra said in an exasperated tone.

"It can't be that bad." said Shannon.

"Your challenge is to swing across a 200 foot gap!" yelled Chris.

At that point everyone spit out what they had in their mouth. Even though not many people even dared to put the food in their mouth.

"What!?!" screeched Olana.

"You will be swinging across a gap." said Chris. "That's all."

"That's All? That's All!" Long said.

"It's a 200 foot fall man!" Brandon screamed.

"I know that!" Chris replied. "So let's go to the gap!"

The 21 campers got up and followed Chris out the door.

"This doesn't sound good." Ryan said to Jasmine.

________________________________________

The 21 campers arrived at the gap. It was in the middle of the woods in a hilly area. The gap was about 20 feet wide and (like Chris said) 200 feet deep. A tree branch stretched across the gap. At the end of the branch was a rope.

"You must run and jump to the rope." Chris explained. "Once you get the rope, you must swing across to the other side safely, or else." When he said "or else" he pointed down at the pit. You couldn't even see what was below. The bottom was covered in mist.

"For each camper that makes it across, that counts as one point for your team." Chris said. " Screaming Gophers are up first."

________________________________________

_Gopher's P.O.V_

"Alright, I'll go first." Ryan said. He jumped across the gap and grabbed a hold of the rope. He swung backwards at first, then he swung forward. He let go and landed on the other side.

"He made it!" Terran shouted. "I'm next!" He jumped across the gap and mad it safely. He and Ryan gave each other a fist pound.

Amber also made it across, and finished with a nice flip too. Brandon took a step back and ran toward the rope he jumped, but came short. He reached out for the rope, but missed it.

"Aaahhh!!!" he screamed as plummeted down into the mist.

"Is he going to be okay?" Shannon asked.

"Don't worry." Chris said. "There's a safety net below….I'm pretty sure."

Chance and Cassandra were the next to make it safely across. Olivia and Lacienega were in an argument about who was going next.

"I'm telling you for the last time!" Lacienega shouted. "Just swing across the gap!"

"You were obviously next in line!" replied Olivia.

Long got fed up and shoved the both of them off the edge. The two of them were screaming until Lacienega reached out and grabbed the rope. Olivia reached out and grabbed Lacienega's other arm. A smile stretched across Lacienega's face.

"Don't you dare!" Olivia said.

At that moment, Lacienega let go of Olivia's hand, sending her down the gap into the mist.

"Lacienega!" Olivia screamed as she fell down the gap.

Lacienega swung back and forth until she cleared the gap. Everyone was waiting on the other side. Only Henry, Shannon, and Long still had to cross.

"Here I go….um…" Shannon said unsurely as she jumped off the edge. She just barely made it, but was still able to cross the gap. Henry also cleared the gap, joining the other 8 campers.

Long jumped for the rope and made a firm grip on it. He swung back and forth until he knew it was a good moment to jump. He made it to the other side, but as he took a step forward, the cliff edge below him gave away. It crumbled apart, sending Long into the mist below.

"Ah C'mon! He was so close!" Ryan.

______________________________________

"That makes **8 Points** for the Screaming Gophers." said Chris. "How will the Bass even things up?"

______________________________________

_Killer Bass's P.O.V_

"Out of my way," Logan said as he shoved his campers to the side. He dived for the rope, swung upward and cleared the gap. All in about 4 seconds.

Kole and Gerard followed, clearing the gap with ease. Jasmine easily cleared the gap as well. Lewis stepped up to the gap and looked below. He saw the mist below. Without a word, he took a step back and dove for the rope. He grabbed on swung to the other side.

"Let's do this!!!" screamed Alli as she swung across the gap. She landed safely on the other side. Lewis gave Alli a Hi-5.

Sean made this challenge look so simple as he jumped off the edge, grabbed the rope, and stepped onto the other side. Lyric followed, also clearing the gap. That left Olana and Nicole on the other side.

"Alright!" Nicole shouted. "Here I go!" she ran to the gap and jumped for the rope. She slipped and fell down to the mist. "Nooooo…." she yelled from below.

Olana pondered this over for a bit. The Gophers got 8 points, and they currently had 8 points. That meant they were tied. She had to jump, or else it would be a tie. Olana took a step back.

"I can do this…" she whispered to herself. She ran forward and jumped. The grabbed onto the rope and hung there for a while. She wanted to make sure she made it safely. Then, she noticed the rope was starting to snap.

"Hurry up Olana!" shouted Kole and Gerard.

Olana quickly jumped for the other side, and just in time too. The rope snapped and fell into the mist. Olana his hanging from the edge. Lewis and Alli ran forward to help. They pulled Olana up safely.

"Yyyeaaahhh!" the Killer Bass shouted.

______________________________________

"It's over!" Chris shouted. "The Bass win with **9 points**! Looks like the Gophers are voting someone off tonight.

______________________________________

The 11 Screaming Gophers were all seated at the campfire grounds. They all looked among each other. They had finished their votes and were nervous about going themselves.

"When I call your name, come up and receive your marshmallow." Chris explained.

**Lacienega**

**Henry**

**Ryan**

**Chance**

**Shannon**

**Cassandra**

**Terran**

The 7 campers grabbed their marshmallow and sat back down. The watched the four remaining campers.

**Olivia**

She raced up and grabbed her marshmallow. The campers gave her a glare, and she glared back.

**Amber**

Amber grabbed her marshmallow and sat down, relieved that she wasn't going home. Long and Brandon were the only two campers without a marshmallow. The two friends looked nervously at each other.

"The final marshmallow goes to……."

**Brandon**

A disappointed look came across Long's face. He got up and walked the Dock of Shame. Brandon and Shannon waved goodbye to Long as he got onto the boat.

"See ya Long," said Brandon.

"And that concludes another thrilling chapter of Total Drama Life!" Chris shouted. "Who will Brandon befriend now? Will Logan burn another pair of Henry's underpants? Will I ever stop asking these useless questions? Find out in the next chapter of…Total Drama Life!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**IcyFlash22: I'll try and update soon. Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**IcyFlash22: I'm trying to update daily. I just love typing this story! Thanks for all the reviews I'm getting! R &R please!**

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Last time on Total Drama Life!" exclaimed Chris. " The 21 remaining campers were faced with there 2nd challenge, jumping a 200 foot gorge! Most campers made it across safely, but there were some campers that…well…didn't. The Bass won the challenge, sending the Gophers to the marshmallow ceremony. Long became the second camper to ride the Boat of Losers due to his lack of team spirit and not being able to jump the gorge. What will the 3rd challenge be? Will anyone form an alliance? Will my wife keep nagging me about taking the trash out every night? Find out in the most dramatic chapter of…Total Drama Life!"

__________________________________

_Screaming Gopher's P.O.V_

The 10 Screaming Gopher campers were all sleeping quietly in their beds. Lacienega had her head under her pillow. Olivia had an angry look on her face (even in her sleep). Shannon was asleep with a magazine on her face. Ryan was the only one up. He was in his bed watching the other campers. He saw Brandon toss and turn in his bed, then ended up falling out.

"Haha," Ryan laughed quietly to himself.

He kept looking around the cabin. He noticed that Chance fell asleep while holding her sketch pad and pencil. He looked under his bunk and saw Terran listening to music. Ryan then looked out the window towards the Bass Cabin. Through the window he could see Jasmine. She was outside of the cabin on the tire swing. Ryan really wished he was on the Bass team. Two reasons. One, there was a tree that had a tire swing. And two, he could get to know Jasmine better. His daydreaming was interrupted by the sound of Terran falling out of his bed.

"Whoops," Terran laughed as he stood back up.

___________________________________

_Killer Bass's P.O.V_

The 10 Killer Bass campers were also fast asleep. Logan was awake in his bed, carving his initials into the ceiling. He looked down and saw Jasmine glaring at him.

"You do know that's camp property, don't you?" Jasmine whispered.

"What Chris doesn't know won't hurt him." replied Logan.

"Ughh…you're so repugnant." Jasmine whispered back.

Lyric was also awake in his bed. He looked at his fellow Bass campers. So far, Logan and Abby were the only ones who had gotten on his nerves. He started thinking things over. What if he started his own alliance? Nobody would see it coming. He looked around the cabin. Who could he start it with? Olana? No. Lewis and Alli? No. Kole and Gerard? Perfect. He motioned over to Kole and Gerard's bunk. He was about to ask them to join until…

____________________________________

_Everyone's P.O.V_

"Good morning campers!!!" Chris yelled over the megaphone. Lots of screams were heard after that.

"It's 7 in the morning!" yelled Nicole.

"I know!!!" Chris yelled (still on the megaphone). "We have to get going while the grass is still wet!"

"Why?" asked Amber as she trudged out of the Gopher Cabin.

"Because today's challenge is a grueling game of…Soccer!!!" Chris yelled.

"Soccer?!?!" Everyone replied.

"Let's head to the fields!" exclaimed Chris.

______________________________________

The 20 campers arrived at the soccer fields. Chris started handing out dirty uniforms. Green for the Screaming Gophers and Red for the Killer Bass. They all put on their uniforms and looked at the field ahead of them. It was a decent field, but badly kept. The grass was brown and patchy and the nets were rusted and broken.

" Each team will pick 4 members to sit out each game. After each quarter, the teams have a chance to pick another 4 different members to sit out." Chris explained. "The campers that don't get picked will wait in the stands. So start choosing players!"

______________________________________

_Killer Bass's P.O.V_

"Alright people!" Jasmine shouted. "We need a tough team to beat those Gophers!"

"Yeah! Let's do this!" Sean shouted.

Everyone turned to look at Sean. His fist was still in the air. He noticed that everyone was watching him. "What?" he said.

"Anyway," said Lyric. "We need a strong group of people. I devised a way that we can get out 6 strongest players in the best playing position." He explained his plan to the Bass team.

Logan, Jasmine, Sean = Forward

Lewis, Alli = Midfield

Lyric = Goalie

"This looks like an awesome plan!" Alli shouted.

"Yeah!" Kole and Gerard said as they slapped each other's hands.

_______________________________________

_Gopher's P.O.V_

"This won't be easy guys." Olivia explained. "Those Bass campers are probably getting ready as we speak."

"We need a tough strategy!" Henry said.

"This is the best we got so far." Chance said as she took out her sketch pad and wrote down the positions.

Lacienega, Olivia, Terran = Forward

Cassandra, Ryan = Midfield

Amber = Goalie

"Looks good." Everyone agreed.

________________________________________

_Everyone's P.O.V_

The chosen campers stepped forward. For the Gophers, it was Henry, Chance, Brandon, and Shannon that sat out. For the Bass, it was Kole, Gerard, Nicole, and Olana that sat out. Chris stepped onto the middle of the field in his referee uniform. He raised his hand in the air.

"Both teams ready? The team scores 3 points wins." he said. "And….GO!!!"

Logan, Sean, Olivia, Lacienega, Terran, and Jasmine all charged forward. Logan kicked the ball straight down the field.

"Nice kick." Sean said as he watched the ball come sailing down.

Ryan came up and sent the ball back down the field. Lacienega took it and headed towards the Bass's goal. Lewis picked a flower and gave it to Alli. While she was looking at the flower, giggling, Lewis had a pleasant smile on his pale, goth face. Then, the soccer ball came smashing into his head. A frozen look appeared Lewis's face. He stood there for about 5 seconds with the expression on his face not changing. Then, he fell to the ground.

While Alli tried to help him up, Lacienega and Olivia sailed past them toward the goal. Lyric was determined no the let them score a goal. As Lacienega kicked the ball, Lyric dove to catch it, but missed. The Gophers scored their first goal.

"Darn it!" Lyric shouted as he banged his fist to the ground.

The ball was set back on the center line. Logan charged forward and made a clean kick, sending the ball right next to the goal net. Jasmine, Sean, and Logan then raced down the field. Amber had already reached the ball and kicked it back down the field, but Sean blocked it. The ball bounced off his foot and went back towards the Gopher goal. Amber swung her leg to try and kick it, but missed. Jasmine slid through the grass and kicked the ball into the goal.

"Yeah!" Jasmine screamed as she ran down the field. Ryan winked at her and she blushed.

The ball was reset in the middle of the field. Olivia passed the ball to Lacienega. She then took it around the Bass players and approached the goal. She kicked it, but Lyric jumped and caught it.

"Take that!" Lyric shouted as he threw the ball back down the field.

Logan, Sean, and Jasmine took it closer to the goal, but Cassandra returned it back to the Bass side.

"Yay!" Cassandra exclaimed, feeling quite proud of herself.

Terran took the ball down the field toward Alli and Lewis. The two were talking until they saw the ball coming. Alli ran toward the ball and kicked, but missed. Lewis dove onto the ground to try and block Terran from kicking the ball, but it was Lewis that ended up getting kicked in the stomach. He grabbed his stomach in pain while Terran kicked the ball right into the goal.

"Shoot" said the Bass team. The Gophers only needed one more point to win. Due to his injury, Lewis was carried off the field. Kole came into replace him. Alli wanted to make sure Lewis was okay, so she left as well. Gerard swapped with her. Kole and Gerard gave each other a fist pound. They were glad they could work together on the Midfield position.

The Gophers also made some arrangements. They switched out Cassandra with Henry, and Amber with Chance. They new team members rushed onto the field and got into their game positions.

"Go!" Chris shouted again.

The campers all clashed in the center of the field. Terran got a hold of the ball and ran toward the Bass goal. He saw that Gerard and Kole were charging toward him, so he passed the ball to Olivia. She kicked the ball towards the goal but it was blocked by Lyric.

"Nobody beats Lyric!" he shouted while kicking the ball down the field. It landed right next to Logan. He passed it to Sean. From there, Sean took it all the way down to the Gopher's goal. He was about to kick it until Ryan kicked it back down the field.

"I'm sick of these Gophers!" shouted Logan. He charged toward the ball at full speed, but then he noticed that Kole and Gerard were also about to kick the ball. He tried to stop, but couldn't. The three of them smashed together and fell onto the ground.

Jasmine tried to go get the ball, but Lacienega had already kicked it toward the Bass goal. Lyric tried to catch it, but it sailed right past his hands.

"The Gophers win!" Chris shouted over his megaphone. "The Bass are voting someone off tonight."

The Gophers cheered and gave a big group hug. The Bass hung their heads in shame.

______________________________________

The 10 Bass campers were at the ceremony for their second time. They had all cast their votes and took a seat on a tree stump.

"When I call your name, come up and receive your marshmallow." Chris explained.

**Jasmine**

**Sean**

**Olana**

**Nicole**

**Lyric**

The five campers raced up and grabbed their marshmallows. Logan, Alli, Lewis, Kole, and Gerard waited for theirs.

**Lewis**

**Alli**

The two gave each other a high five and grabbed their marshmallow. All that was left was Kole, Logan, and Gerard.

**Logan**

Logan raced up and grabbed his marshmallow. He really wasn't nervous, he knew the team needed him.

"Oh no!" shouted Kole and Gerard. The two brothers were the only ones without marshmallows. That meant that one of them was going home.

"The final marshmallow goes to…"

**Kole**

Gerard and Kole gave each other one last fist pound as the twin walked off to the Boat of Losers. Kole was sure that he would win the game for the both of them.

"It's Okay dude," Logan said while patting Kole's back. "One of you had to go sometime. I mean, you couldn't both win the game."

"Yeah," Kole started to say. "I guess you're right."

The 9 remaining Killer Bass campers walked back to the campgrounds.

"That's the end of another dramatic chapter of Total Drama Life!" Chris said. "Will Kole avenge the loss of his twin brother? Will Ryan's dream of getting closer to Jasmine ever come true? Will Lewis make it through one chapter without an injury? Find out in the next chapter of Total Drama Life!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**IcyFlash22: Sorry, It's pretty hard to describe a soccer game! Please review! I'll update soon!**


	6. Chapter 5

_**IcyFlash22: Thanks for the good reviews on Chapter 4! Hope this one is as good as the last chapter! R & R.**_

_______________________________________________________________________________________

"_Last time on Total Drama Life," said Chris. " Our remaining 20 campers faced off in an exhilarating game of Soccer! The campers got their game face on as they smashed their way through their rival contestants. Lewis got injured for the fourth time this season, and Ryan started showing his feelings for the Bass camper Jasmine. The Gophers easily creamed the Bass, scoring their 2nd__ win for the season. The bond between two brothers was crushed when Gerard was voted off the Bass team. Will Ryan get closer to Jasmine? Will Chef cook another disgusting meal? Did I leave the sink on at home? All the answers will be revealed in this exciting chapter of…Total Drama Life!"_

______________________________________

_Everyone's P.O.V_

The 19 campers were busy getting their breakfast. The breakfast today was molded bacon and a side of milk, but the milk was brown, and it wasn't chocolate.

"This is worse than the challenges." Logan stated as he sat down between Lewis and Sean. Lewis took his bacon and dropped it in the milk. It made a sizzling sound, and when Lewis pulled the bacon back up, it was purple and shriveled.

"That's gross, man." Lyric said.

Ryan was sitting at the Gopher table, spinning his spoon around in the milk. He remembered that the teams were dissolved when there were only 10 campers left. He hoped that he and Jasmine would make it to the final 10. His train of thought was interrupted when Henry and Terran sat down next to him.

"Sup, dude?" Terran asked. "You've been quiet lately."

"I've just been thinking things over." Ryan replied.

Chance, Lacienega, and Amber were all looking at the food.

"Why do they even serve us this crap?" Lacienega shouted.

"Nobody has even eaten any of it." Grace said.

"Actually, I tried some yesterday." Brandon said.

At that moment, everybody turned to look at Brandon. Logan's jaw dropped, Ryan dropped his spoon, Shannon fainted, and Chance gasped. Brandon noticed that everyone was watching him.

"What?" he asked. "It wasn't that bad!"

"Okay campers!" Chris said as he walked through the door. "You may enjoy today's challenge. A giant game of…Paintball!"

"Paintball? Yeah!" shouted Logan. He had apparently been waiting for this kind of challenge.

"Let's go to the battle grounds!" Chris shouted as he led the campers through the door.

_______________________________________

The 19 campers arrived at an open area about 120 yards from camp. The grass was all patchy and there were two giant wall on both sides of the fields. One wall was Green and the other was Red. Both walls contained a flag of the team. The Red wall was for the Bass. The Green was for the Gophers. Behind each wall was a giant cannon and a row of paintball guns.

"The object of the game is to cover the opposing team's wall in your team's color." Chris explained. "Everybody gets a paintball gun and your team can share the cannon. If you get hit by a paintball, you're out."

Chris passed out paintball guns to all the campers. He showed that the Gophers had green paint and the Bass had red paint. He motioned over towards one of the cannons.

"These bad boys can fire balloons filled with paint!" Chris shouted. "That does some serious damage to anybody in it's way."

The teams set up their stuff behind the walls. They wheeled the cannons out in front of the wall. Logan immediately hopped into the Bass cannon. Lacienega hopped into the Gopher cannon.

"Ready?" Chris said. The teams grabbed their guns and got into positions. Some stayed behind the wall for safety, some went out into the middle of the field.

"GO!!!" Chris shouted.

Logan started the war by firing a humongous paint balloon right at Lacienega. Lacienega tried to get out of the cannon, but couldn't. The paint balloon smashed right into Lacienega and the cannon. The Gopher's wall was slightly covered at the bottom, but Lacienega was soaked in paint. She walked to the sidelines and sat out.

"That's not fair!" Olivia screamed.

"Everything's fair in a game of paintball." Logan replied. He swung the cannon around and aimed it at Olivia. Logan fired the cannon and blasted Olivia with a balloon of paint. Olivia was freaked out and wiped the stuff off of her. She then stomped over toward the sidelines.

Logan continued to fire balloons of paint at the Gopher's wall until he was pelted by wave of paintballs. Terran and Ryan had snuck up beside him and shot him in the back. Logan was furious. He wanted to blast them with the cannon, but he was out.

Because Logan was out, that meant nobody was controlling the Bass cannon. Sean was about to take position in the cannon when Lyric came up took the place instead. He was blasting the Gopher's wall at a good rate. About 67% of the wall was covered. Only 12% of the Bass's wall was covered. Lyric was hit by a paintball, meaning he was out. So Sean took charge of the cannon.

After a long raging war, only 3 Bass were left and 3 Gophers were left. Lewis, Alli, and Jasmine were left on the Bass, and Ryan, Terran, and Cassandra were left on the Gophers. Jasmine took control of the Bass cannon while Lewis and Alli shot with regular guns. Ryan was on the Gopher cannon while Terran and Cassandra were shooting with her regular paint guns.

Ryan saw an opening. Jasmine was busy firing at the Gopher wall, so that meant he could fire at her. But, would he do it? He couldn't fire at Jasmine! That wouldn't really put him on good terms. He pondered this over until he was shot by Alli and Lewis. He sadly walked over to the sidelines. Jasmine waved to him, and he waved back.

Cassandra was nervous. There was only 2 Gopher campers left, and there were still 3 Bass. She was hiding behind the Gopher wall, trying to shoot at Alli and Lewis. If she did that, she would be able to get into the cannon. She aimed at Lewis and fired. The paintball went into Lewis mouth.

Lewis started spitting the paint out of his mouth. He wiped his mouth over and over until Cassandra shot two more paintballs into his mouth. Lewis continued wiping his tongue, and Cassandra kept firing into Lewis's mouth.

"Sorry Lewis!" she said. "I've got a bad aim!"

Lewis fell to the ground, and Cassandra kept shooting him. Chris tried to tell Cassandra that Lewis was already out, but it was too funny. While Cassandra was shooting Lewis, Alli snuck up behind her. She was about to fire until she saw something coming. It got closer and closer, then Alli knew what it was. Jasmine had apparently fired a paint ballon at Cassandra, but Alli was right next to her. The ballon whammed right into them. They were both soaked in red paint, driping from head to toe.

Since Lewis was shot in the mouth, and Alli and Cassandra were blasted with the paint balloon, that meant that Jasmine and Terran were the only ones left.

Terran hopped into the Gopher cannon and started firing at the Bass wall. His wall was 78% covered while the Bass wall was 59% covered. Jasmine kept firing at the Gopher wall, until she noticed something. If she fired at Terran, that meant he would be out. She aimed her cannon at Terran. Terran noticed this and aimed his cannon at Jasmine as well. They fired at the same time, sending the balloons flying towards each other. The balloons smacked together with a strange sound. Green and Red paint went everywhere. Everyone in the sidelines was covered, both walls were covered, and both cannons were covered.

Chris examined the area. He looked Jasmine and Terran, both were dripping in paint. He looked at the Bass wall and the Gopher wall. He stepped in front of the sidelines, facing the campers.

"The winner is……Jasmine!" He shouted. "97% of the Bass wall covered, and 100% of the Gopher wall covered."

The 9 Bass campers surrounded Jasmine, lifting her into the air.

"Jasmine! Jasmine! Jasmine!" the Bass campers shouted. They carried her off to the cabins.

"Gophers, you will be voting somebody off tonight." Chris said. "Follow me to the campfire ceremony."

The 10 campers followed Chris into the campfire area. After casting their votes, they all sat down on one of the log stumps.

"When I call your name, come up and receive your marshmallow."

**Cassandra**

**Terran**

**Shannon**

**Ryan**

**Henry**

**Olivia**

**Lacienega**

The 7 campers all grabbed their marshmallows and sat back down. The final 3 campers were Lyric, Brandon, and Chance.

**Chance**

Chance was relieved and grabbed her marshmallow. Brandon and Lyric gave each other a nervous look.

"And the final marshmallow goes to…"

**Lyric**

Lyric smirked and grabbed his marshmallow. Brandon frowned and walked the Dock of Shame. Everybody waved goodbye and walked back to camp.

Ryan was outside the cabin, watching Jasmine. She was drying her clothes off after Logan had apparently flooded the shower. He was about to go over and start a conversation, but Shannon came out of the Gopher Cabin.

"You alright Ryan?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'll come in soon," Ryan replied back.

"Okay." Shannon said as she went back into the Gopher cabin.

Ryan went back into the Gopher cabin and climbed into his bunk. He reached over for the light and grabbed the switch.

"Goodnight Jasmine." He whispered to himself.

He flipped the light switch off.

_____________________________

"That concludes another chapter of Total Drama Life!" Chris said. "What challenge is next for our campers? Will Ryan confront Jasmine? Will I get this paint out of my hair!?!? Find out in the next chapter of….Total Drama Life!"

____________________________________________________________________________________

**IcyFlash22: I'll try and update soon! Review please!**


	7. Chapter 6

**IcyFlash22: When I saw Mount Rushmore, It gave me an awesome idea for a challenge! I hope this is "exciting" enough. R & R!**

_________________________________________________________________________________

"Last time on Total Drama Life!" exclaimed Chris. "Our 19 campers faced their fourth challenge, a giant game of paintball! 2 walls, 19 guns, and 2 giant cannons! How else could you make this more exciting? Cassandra's lousy aim cost Lewis his taste buds, because he was shot in the mouth…multiple times. Ryan could get the courage to shoot his crush Jasmine. And Lacienega got drenched with a paint balloon! In the end, it was Jasmine who brought home victory for the Bass. Who will "crumble" in this new challenge? Will Lewis saw one word? Can my hair get any smoother? Fin out in this episode of…Total Drama Life!"

_____________________________

_Logan & Ryan's P.O.V_

Logan stepped out of the Bass cabin and stretched his arms. Due to Kole's snoring problem, he got no sleep last night. Logan decided to walk around the camp. He passed the Mess Hall and saw Lyric and Chance getting an early shot at breakfast. He walked around towards the Gopher cabin and saw Ryan sitting on the bench.

"Sup dude?" Logan said as he jumped up onto the porch and sat next to Ryan.

"Nothing really." Ryan replied back. He was busy watching the birds eat out of Henry's bird feeder.

"Listen man," Logan started saying. "I've seen you eyeing that Jasmine girl in my cabin."

"Yeah, what about it?" Ryan said. He seemed taken aback by Logan's comment.

"I can hook you up with her, on one condition." Logan started saying. Ryan knew he had some devious plan. "When the teams dissolve, you and I are sticking together. Deal?" he said.

Ryan pondered this for a second. Logan was a fierce competitor. He always puts up a tough fight in every challenge. "Deal." Ryan said reluctantly. He didn't really want to get caught up in any alliance crap.

______________________________

_Everyone's P.O.V_

The 18 campers got their lunch. Moldy sandwiches (with expired meat) and brown apples (with the worms still in them). Alli and Lewis were busy trying to see if this stuff was flammable. It turned out that it was flammable, but they didn't figure that out in the best way possible. The sandwich burst into flames (thanks to Lewis's lighter) and started to burn a hole in the table. Alli let out a scream and Lewis picked up the sandwich. He tossed it from hand to hand to keep from getting burns. He threw it to the ground and stamped on it until the flames went out.

"That was quite a show." Chris said. "You did know that there was a fire extinguisher right here didn't you?" Lewis was too busy scraping off the sandwich ashes to notice Chris talking.

"Anyway," Chris said. "Today's challenge is starting in 10 minutes."

"What are we doing?" Henry asked.

"You will be against the other team…in a race to carve my face into the mountains!"

Sean was drinking a glass of water, but when he heard that, he spat all his water on Nicole. Nicole just ignored him and wiped it off.

"Let's go to the mountain range!"

The 18 campers got up and left the room. Chance, Lacienega, Lewis, and Alli all looked at each other.

"This is probably the weirdest challenge he's made yet." Alli said.

"It could be way worse." Chance said.

"How?" Lacienega replied.

Chance thought that over for a second. "You're right. This is the weirdest challenge ever."

_____________________________

The campers arrived at a huge mountainous area with a large flat space in the middle.

"That is were you will be carving my face." Chris said proudly. He was obviously enjoying having his face carved into the mountain.

"So how does this challenge work?" Olana asked.

"Teams will scale the mountain, then set up camp at the top." Chris said. He handed Terran and Jasmine packets. On the packet it said "Team Jobs".

"Pass out the assigned jobs to each camper. That will tell you how you contribute to the erecting of my face." Chris said with a smile. "Whoever finishes first will be the winning team.

"GOOO!!!!" Chris shouted.

The teams ran up to the base of the mountain and grabbed the ropes that were waiting there. They ropes were already hooked to the top, so all they had to do was climb up.

Eventually, all the Bass campers had made it to the top, but not all the Gophers were. Shannon was struggling in getting up the mountain. She tried and tried, but couldn't get enough energy to climb up.

"I can't do it!" She shouted from below.

Ryan got a brilliant idea. He could impress Jasmine by kindly helping Shannon up.

"I'm coming!" Ryan shouted as he jumped off the edge of the mountain. It felt good to freefall, but then he noticed that he passed Shannon. He grabbed on to the rope and climbed up towards her.

"You can do it!" He said. "I'll help you!"

"How!?!?" Shannon screamed. She was apparently nervous.

Ryan climbed upward and grabbed on to Shannon's rope. "I'll pull, and all you have to do is climb." Shannon trudged slowly up the mountain while Ryan pulled the rope. Ryan's muscles were starting to sting do to overworking. After all, he had to pull Shannon, himself, and keep a hold of 6 different ropes.

Eventually, Shannon made it to the top of the mountain. Everyone started offering her water, while Ryan went over to a nice sitting rock. Jasmine walked over to him.

"That was really cool, the way you helped Shannon." Jasmine said with a smile.

"Yeah," Ryan said coolly. "She needed help, so I helped. Anything for the team."

"You don't talk much." She replied back.

"No, I just don't talk to you much." Ryan said

"Why?" She asked.

"Well…I… get…you know…a-" Ryan started saying, but was cut off by Terran.

"RYAN!!!" Terran shouted. "COME ON MAN!!!"

"I got to go." Ryan said. He dashed back over to his group without looking back.

Jasmine just watched. She wished that he could talk to her more. And he probably wished that too.

______________________________

_Killer Bass's P.O.V_

"Okay guys!" Jasmine shouted. "Let's see what we got here." She opened up the packet that Chris gave to her. Inside was a list of positions for each camper. It read…

Lewis, Alli, Olana = Explosives

Lyric, Sean, Jasmine, Logan = Drillers

Kole, Nicole = Measurements

"Alright!" Alli shouted. "Hey Lewis! You and I get to run Explosives!" Alli had been waiting for a time to blow something up. She and Lewis were juggling sticks of dynamite.

"Drillings seems cool," Lyric said.

"What is cooler than smashing an incredible force of steel into solid rock?" Logan shouted.

"Boring…" Kole said. "I have to do measurements.

"It will be easy!" Nicole said.

______________________________

_Screaming Gopher's P.O.V_

"Let's see what jobs we got!" Terran said as he opened the envelope. He took out the list and showed it to the campers.

Shannon, Lacienega, Olivia = Explosives

Chance, Ryan, Cassandra, Terran = Drilling

Henry, Amber = Measurements

"I have to work with Lacienega on Explosives?" Olivia shouted.

"Don't think that I'm happy with it either!" Lacienega replied.

"Guys!" Amber shouted. "Just go to your positions!"

"Nicely handled Amber!" Ryan said.

"Thank you." she replied.

________________________________

_Killer Bass's P.O.V_

Logan, Jasmine, Sean, and Lyric were all sliding down the ropes to their positions. Kole and Nicole had already placed markers on were to drill. Sean was drilling away at one of the markers.

"Fire away Lewis!" he shouted up the mountain.

Alli got the message from Sean and threw 2 sticks of dynamite at Lewis. He grabbed them and jumped over the edge.

"Go get em' Lewis!" Alli shouted while jumping up and down.

Lewis dove down and came to a slow stop near Sean. He shoved the dynamite into a small hole in the rock, then went back up to the top.

"Fire in the Hole!!!" Alli yelled. Lewis flipped a switch on a control box. Then, the boom came.

Rock and dirt flew everywhere while fire burst out into the sky. All the diggers below ducked for cover while the rock blew apart.

"Nice one!" Alli said. Lewis nodded his haid in agreement. "Do you ever talk?" Alli asked Lewis. He shook his head no. "Good." Alli said. "Because I like you that way!"

"If you two lovebirds are quite done, we got a face to create!" Logan shouted.

"Don't make me blow you up!" Alli said while dangling a stick of dynamite off the edge of the mountain top.

"Oh. You're a funny girl Alli." Lyric said. "You really are. Now can we get back to drilling?"

"Just trying to have a little fun!" Alli said.

_________________________________

_Screaming Gopher's P.O.V_

Only a few explosives had been blown (due to Lacienega and Olivia's fighting) and the drill team was incredibly slow. Measurements were off and arguments were common.

"What do you mean I'm doing it wrong!?!?" Lacienega shouted.

"You're not supposed to put 1 stick of dynamite in the hard rock!" shouted Olivia.

"Well how many do you want me to put in?!?!" Lacienega shouted back.

"Three!!!" Olivia replied. She handed the dynamite to Lacienega and sent her down to the drill zone. While Lacienega was sliding down the rope, Shannon was getting the next explosives ready. She gave them to Olivia, but bumped into the control box….and detonated Lacienega's dynamite sitcks.

Lacienega'a rope burned and sent her falling to the ground below. The rock was blown away in the wrong position and ruined the sculpture. Ryan and Cassandra were blown from the explosion too. Lots of equipment was messed up and Lacienega was taken out of the challenge due to her burns.

"That wasn't good." Chance said while dangling upside down from her charred rope.

Ryan and Cassandra had minor burns, but just needed to bandage them. They were back in the challenge in no time. They had to think of a new sculpture shape because the explosion ruined their first one.

"Great going Shannon!" Olivia said to her. The two continued to get explosives ready for the next blow.

_______________________________

_Killer Bass's P.O.V_

The Killer Bass team was almost done. Lewis was finishing up another explosion and the drillers were hard at work shaping the mountain side to look like Chris. Logan was working on the nose, Jasmine was working on the eyes. Sean was working on the mouth, and Lyric was working on the hair.

Lyric drilled another hole in the rocky wall and requested another explosive. Lewis came sliding down and fit in the explosive, but Olana forgot that Lewis already had a stick of dynamite.

"Here you go Lewis!" Olana said as she dropped down a stick of dynamite for Lewis. But, the stick was lit. He couldn't drop it down below, because the infirmary was there. He couldn't throw it to the side, because it would ruin the sculpture. He had to take it back up.

He had the stick still burning in his hand while he climbed back up the mountain. He quickly went up rocks and around jagged edges, then he reached the top. He ran toward the edge and swung his arm back, but that was when the dynamite went off. His hair was a messed up and his face a charred. He looked like Heather in the cooking challenge when the flambé lit on fire. He let a cough, which was more like a ball of smoke.

"Sorry Lewis…" Olana said. "I didn't mean to blow you up."

Lewis just smiled…then fainted.

________________________________

_Everyone's P.O.V_

Chris approached the mountain and examined both of his monuments. He looked at the Killer Bass's first. He looked at every detail and came to a conclusion.

"This looks just like me!" he said proudly. "Absolutely amazing! You even got the sparkle in my teeth!"

Chris went over to the Screaming Gopher's monument, and was not as happy.

"What is this?" he shouted.

The monument was all crumbly and messed up. He didn't even see one resemblance between his face and the monuments.

"I think the winner is obvious." Chris said. "The Screaming Gophers!"

"What!!!!" The Killer Bass shouted.

"Just kidding!" Chris said. "That sculpture is crap. The real winner is the Killer Bass!"

"Yeeaaahhh!!!!" The Killer Bass shouted.

"Gophers…You will be voting someone off tonight." Chris said. "Follow me to the ceremony!"

The 9 Gophers walked with Chris to the ceremony. Everyone knew who to vote off.

________________________________

"When I call your name…come up and receive your marshmallow." Chris said.

**Chance**

**Ryan**

**Cassandra**

**Henry**

**Lacienega**

The five of them grabbed their marshmallows and sat back down.

**Terran**

Terran grabbed his marshmallow and joined the other campers. Olivia and Shannon were the only ones didn't have a marshmallow.

"The final marshmallow goes to…"

**Olivia**

Shannon got up and walked the Dock of Shame. Everyone waved goodbye. Except for a few that still didn't forgive her for ruining the sculpture.

"That ends another chapter of Total Drama Life." Chris said. "Will Lewis talk? Will Lacienega and Olvia get along? Will my face appear on the Frosted Flakes box? Find out in the next chapter of…Total Drama Life!"

____________________________________________________________________________________

**IcyFlash22: If you guys have any good ideas for challenges, send me a message describing them. Review please!**


	8. Chapter 7

**IcyFlash22: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've had a lot of stuff going on. I'll keep updating daily! Review please!**

_**_____________________________________________________________________________________**_

"Last time on Total Drama Life!" Chris exclaimed. "The 18 campers were forced to shape a mountain into my face! The Killer Bass kept on track, while the Gophers…well…didn't_._ An accident caused by Shannon cost the Gophers the challenge_ and_ her chances at winning the million dollars. She became the fifth camper to walk the Dock of Shame. Who will be the next camper voted off? What will Logan do to get Jasmine closer to Ryan? Will somebody please send me to Fiji? Fin out in this chapter of…Total Drama Life!"

**______________________________**

_Everyone's P.O.V_

The 17 campers were now eating lunch. Green ham sandwiches, with black applesauce, and sour milk to drink.

"Why can't they give us better food?" asked Sean.

"This crap is revolting!" yelled Amber.

Chef just glared at the campers and kept serving the food. He plopped the food onto each camper's plate, sending a pray of food everywhere. He didn't mind. It served the ungrateful campers right.

Terran picked his fork up and started poking the green ham sandwich It wriggled a bit, which freaked Terran out. Then, he started poking it again. This time, it got up off the plate and slid right out the door.

"Excuse me, but my food just left." Terran said.

"Maybe it's fast food!" laughed Henry.

Everyone turned and looked at Henry. Even Chef starred right at him. Henry looked around the room, examining everyone's facial expressions.

"What?" Henry started saying. "It was just a joke!"

Chris walked into the room and gave the detail for the next challenge.

"Today's challenge is a game of Capture the Flag." Chris said.

"Sounds cool." Logan said.

"Bring it on!" yelled Nicole.

Chris sneered at the two campers. He didn't like being interrupted.

"As I was saying…" Chris stated. "The teams will separate onto opposite halves of the island. If a team mate crosses the halfway point, that makes them liable to be tagged. If you're tagged, you are out for the rest of the game! The game ends if someone capture the other team's flag, or gets all the other team's players out."

Chris opened a box and grabbed two flags. The flags were the same flags that Chris gave the Season 1 campers in the first episode.

"Here are your flags." Chris said as he passed the two flags out. "I'll give you 20 minutes to spread out. You can set up the flag anywhere you want. GOO!!!"

The 17 campers got up and raced out the door. They split into their teams and ran to set up base.

"This will be interesting." Ryan said to Jasmine.

______________________________

_Killer Bass's P.O.V_

The 9 Bass campers trudged through the woods until Lewis stopped and looked up.

"What's wrong Lewis?" Alli said, putting her hand on his shoulder.

Lewis pointed at the sky, and everyone looked up.

"Whoa…" Logan said.

Two giant rocks were leaned up against each other in the middle of the woods. In the point were the two rocks meet was a small nest area.

"That's were we are putting our flag." Lyric said.

The campers immediately started climbing up the two rocks. Some slipped and fell, but Sean made it up. Jasmine passed him the flag and he stuck it right into the nest area.

"We are so going to win this challenge." Olana said.

_______________________________

_Screaming Gopher's P.O.V_

The 8 Gopher campers walked through the woods looking for a spot. The side they chose had the cliff, but beside that, nothing really good was on their side. They were heading toward the cliff, thinking that would be a good hiding spot, but Olivia said that would be too obvious. They kept walking until Cassandra fell down through the ground. The campers looked down a hole that was hidden beneath some leaves.

"Can someone help me up?" Cassandra said.

"Right after you set up the flag." Lacienega said while passing Cassandra the flag.

They put the flag right in the ground that Cassandra landed on. Ryan reached down and helped her up, while The campers got ready to list positions.

"We need 3 guards and 5 capturers." Olivia said. Chance took out her sketch pad and made a list.

Olivia, Lacienega, Henry = Guards

Ryan, Amber, Terran, Cassandra, Chance = Capturers

________________________________

_Killer Bass's P.O.V_

The Killer Bass team was getting ready to capture the Gopher's flag.

"We need positions." Kole said.

"I'll draw us up a plan." Olana said, taking out a piece of paper.

Olana, Kole, Lyric, Nicole = Guards

Sean, Lewis, Alli, Logan, Jasmine = Capturers

"Nice." Sean said.

The team agreed and got ready for the start of the game. Olana, Kole, Lyric, and Nicole all faced opposite directions around the flag. Sean, Lewis, Alli, Logan, and Jasmine headed out toward the midway point, getting ready to go.

__________________________________

"CAMPERS SET?" Chris yelled over his megaphone. He was outside the mess hall with Chef Hatchet with a stopwatch. 5...4...3...2...1... "GGOOOO!!!!" Chris yelled.

__________________________________

_Screaming Gopher's P.O.V_

Ryan, Amber, Cassandra, Terran, and Chance all headed toward the woods. They divided up so they could cover more ground. Terran and Chance went Southwest, while Ryan and Cassandra went Northwest. Amber went straight West.

Back at the flag, Olivia, Henry, and Lacienega were all guarding the flag. They had it surrounded in three ways. Everything was fine…until Olivia opened her mouth.

"Your standing in my guarding area, Lacienega!" Olivia shouted.

"Nobody has a guarding area!" Lacienega shouted back.

"Guys! Stop fighting!" Henry said.

The two stopped and looked at Henry. They lurched forward and shoved him into the pit that they put they put the flag in. Henry landed hard on the ground and got up. He could see the two still fighting, so that meant he was stuck down there.

"Hhmmm…" Henry said sadly.

___________________________________

_Killer Bass's P.O.V_

Sean, Alli, Lewis, Logan, and Jasmine all took off running into the woods. Like the Screaming Gophers, they also split up. Sean and Jasmine went Northeast, Logan went straight East, and Lewis and Alli went Southeast.

"This game will be over in about 5 minutes." Logan smirked to himself as he ran through woods. He was all alone going straight through the middle of nowhere. But, he didn't care. He worked his best when he was alone.

Meanwhile, Lewis and Alli weren't doing things as easy. They were walking down the path while holding hands. They smiled at each other until a noise came from somewhere.

"Did you hear that?" Alli said. The two looked around the area, trying to see what made the noise. Lewis saw movement in the bushes in font of him. He tapped Alli's shoulder and pointed at the bushes.

"There it goes!" Alli yelled as the two figures rushed out of the bushes and toward the flag. Lewis and Alli dashed after the two until they came into sight.

Alli and Lewis recognized the figures as Terran and Chance from the Screaming Gopher team. Since they were on the Killer Bass half of the island, that meant the were able to be tagged. Alli reached out to tag Chance, but missed and hit the ground. Lewis helped her up, then ran after Chance.

He was like a lightening bolt. He dashed right up to Chance and tagged her to the ground. He was about to get Terran, but he was gone. Chance was taken back to the Mess Hall to sit out for the rest of the game. Lewis walked back up to Alli and put her on his shoulders. The two kept walking through the woods, happy as ever.

_____________________________________

_Screaming Gopher's P.O.V_

With Chance out, Terran had to stay extra cautious. He walked through the woods, looking for the Killer Bass flag. He walked while spinning around in circles. That way, he could see all around him. He thought he heard something come from the West direction. He walked until he came to a small open area. He looked up and saw the Killer Bass flag in-between two giant boulders.

"Bingo." he said to himself as he started to walk towards the boulders. He was extra careful not to be seen by the Bass Guards. He crawled low to the ground and finally made it to one of the boulders. As he was climbing, Lyric came close. All he could do was stand still. Lyric was talking with Nicole until he noticed Terran.

"Get him!" he yelled.

Lyric started climbing the boulder as well, and raced up towards Terran. Nicole and Olana were surrounding the bottom incase he jumped off. Kole was already at the top, waiting to get Terran.

Terran was surrounded. Lyric was below him, Kole was above him, and Olana and Nicole were on the sides of him. He kept going up the boulder until he reached the top. Kole was about to tag him until Terran lost his footing and fell backwards off the boulder.

Terran hit the ground. He was a little dizzy and his vision was blurry at first, but he could see the faded vision of Lyric tagging his chest saying…

"You're out dude."

_______________

Ryan raced through the woods with Cassandra. The two hadn't seen anyplace that might have contained the flag. They were doing fine until. Cassandra had fallen to the ground. Ryan stopped and raced back to her.

"Are you alright?" Ryan asked.

"No, I think I twisted my ankle." Cassandra said with pain in her voice.

Ryan thought quickly. The Gophers needed as many team mates as they could get. So, he picked up Cassandra and slung her over his shoulder.

"Is that better?" Ryan said, starting to run through the woods again.

"Much," Cassandra said with a smile.

Ryan continued to run through the woods, disregarding having Cassandra on his shoulder. He came to stop when he heard voices. He looked through the leaves and trees and saw Terran being escorted out by Lyric and Nicole.

"Crap," he said.

"What is it? I can't see!" Cassandra said, still over his shoulder.

"Terran is out."

"Great." Cassandra replied. "Do you see the flag?"

"Yeah." Ryan said. "I'll go get it."

Ryan slowly set Cassandra down next to a rock. He then went through the bushes and snuck toward the boulder. He was going around the back, so that meant less surveillance. He reached the top of boulder and grabbed the flag. As he was climbing down, Lyric saw him.

"We go another!" Lyric shouted.

Ryan ran quickly around the boulder and toward the Gopher Base.

"Run, Ryan, run!" Cassandra shouted as she was taken out by Kole and Olana.

______________________________________

_Killer Bass & Ryan's P.O.V_

Sean and Jasmine were walking through the woods until they heard and saw movement. The two followed the noise until they saw what it was.

They saw Ryan running at high speed…with the flag.

"He's got out flag!" Sean yelled as he chased Ryan through the woods.

Jasmine was about to run, until he thought about all Ryan had done. Ryan was so kind, and so cool. If she stopped him, would that effect anything? Would Ryan still like her? Of course he would! After all, It's just a game! She was supposed to stop him, that's what the challenge is about. She was about to go after him, but something was holding her back.

"I can't do it…" Jasmine said to herself. She secretly grabbed a vine and made a lasso out of it. She twirled it around and caught Sean in it. Sean looked around, but Jasmine was gone.

"Must have been a Gopher that lassoed me." Sean said. He got himself untangled and ran after Ryan, but he was too far ahead.

"Where did he go?" Sean said to himself. But Logan came up.

"Have you seen Ryan?" Logan asked. He thinking of a brilliant plan.

"He went that way." Sean said, pointing East.

Logan ran as fast as he could. Eventually, he caught up with Ryan.

"Listen dude," Logan started to say. "Remember our deal about me hooking you up with Jasmine?"

Ryan stopped and listened to Logan.

"You're breaking her heart by winning this challenge!" Logan lied. "She has been messing stuff up so far, and if you win, that means she might be voted off!"

Shock flowed through Ryan's eyes. He couldn't do that to poor Jasmine. His mind was racing. If he dropped the flag, his team might vote him off. If he didn't, the Bass might vote Jasmine off.

He dropped the flag.

"Excellent choice dude," Logan said, picking up the flag. "Jasmine would have wanted you to do this."

Then, Sean came out of nowhere and tagged Ryan.

"You're Out!" Sean screamed as Ryan walked to the Mess Hall.

________________

Logan continued on forward until he fell he heard shouting. He saw Olivia and Lacienega fighting about something. He just walked right towards them until he fell down the hole.

Logan landed on the ground…right next to the flag. Then he noticed Henry coming towards him in the pit. Logan got up and swung his fist back.

"What are you doing?" Henry said, stepping back. "You can't punch me!"

"I can't let you stop my chances at winning, Henry." Logan said. "What the producers don't know…won't hurt them. It will hurt you."

Logan swung his fist forward and smacked Henry right in the face. Henry fell to the ground with a bloody nose. Logan grabbed the flag and climbed up the hole. Lacienega and Olivia didn't even see him (they were to busy arguing).

Logan ran back to the Bass base…and scored the goal.

__________________________________________

"BASS WIN! GOPHERS LOSE!" Chris shouted over the megaphone. "REPORT BACK TO CAMP EVERYBODY!"

__________________________________________

_Screaming Gopher's P.O.V_

The 8 Gophers all sat down at the marshmallow ceremony. Henry had a bandage on his nose, and Ryan had a sad look on his face.

"When I call you're name, come up and receive your marshmallow." Chris said.

**Terran**

**Olivia**

**Lacienega**

**Chance**

**Amber**

The 5 campers raced up and grabbed their marshmallows, relived that they were not going home. Ryan, Henry, and Cassandra were the only ones without a marshmallow.

**Cassandra**

Cassandra walked up limply and grabbed her marshmallow. She looked at Ryan nervously. She couldn't bare seeing Ryan go home after all the stuff he did for her.

"The final marshmallow goes to…"

**Ryan**

Henry got up and walked the Dock of Shame. He didn't understand why his team voted him off, but Chris would explain in the next episode.

A wave of shock went over Ryan's face. Why was he safe and not little Henry? He would probably have to sleep on it.

The 7 Gophers went back to the cabins, hoping not to come back again.

"And there you have it!" Chris said. "How did Henry get voted off? Will Logan keep using Ryan's love unfairly? Will my teeth get any whiter? Find out in Chapter 8 off…Total Drama Life!"

__________________________________________________________________________________

**IcyFlash22: This was a pretty long chapter. I just needed to fit everything in! Review please!**


	9. Chapter 8

**IcyFlash22: It's getting hard to decide who to vote off! I like all of the characters (and the ones that were already voted off)! Review please!**

____________________________________________________________________________________

"Last time on Total Drama Life," Chris said. "The 17 remaining campers faced off in a grueling game of Capture the Flag! Lewis proved himself a strong competitor and Logan started using Ryan! Ryan's love for Jasmine cost the Gophers the challenge. And Henry was punched in the face! Brutal. Henry was voted off because the Gophers didn't know that he actually tried to stop Logan. Poor Henry. Will Logan continue to use Ryan and Jasmine? Will the Gophers lose their 4th challenge in a row? Does my hair look good? Because I was in rush this morning and I didn't really have time to get…anyway…Find out now in this chapter of…Total Drama Life!"

_____________________________

_Killer Bass's P.O.V_

The 9 Killer Bass campers were all awake in their bunks. They didn't want to go to breakfast quite yet…because they weren't ready for whatever disgusting slop it was.

Logan was carving his initials into the wood with his knife. Lyric was looking at an issue of _"Serene Weekly Magazine"_. Kole was shooting spitballs at Olana (who didn't approve). Lewis and Alli were blowing kisses to each other. Sean was lifting weights. And Nicole was trying to go back to sleep.

Jasmine sat at the windowsill, watching Ryan and Terran play football out in front of the Gopher cabin. Ryan threw the ball pretty hard and nailed Terran right in the face. The two started laughing and went toward the Mess Hall.

"Come here Jasmine." Logan said as he walked out the Bass Cabin door.

The two started walking together toward the Mess Hall.

"I know you like Ryan." Logan said. "And I'm willing to make a deal with you." A smile came across Logan's face. "I can hook you up with Ryan…if you do me some minor favors every now and then."

"Really? You would do that?" Jasmine said. She had no idea what she was really in for.

"You bet." Logan said. "Anything for you guys." He then walked away toward the Mess Hall, leaving a very happy Jasmine behind.

______________________________

_Everyone's P.O.V_

The 16 campers were getting served breakfast. Molded muffins, burnt toast, and sour milk.

"Finally, something edible!" Nicole said, picking up her burnt toast.

"Just barely." Sean said.

The campers were picking at their meals until Chris came in.

"Ready for today's challenge?" Chris said.

"Does it matter?" Kole said. "We have to do it anyway."

Chris sneered at Kole.

"For today's challenge, you and your team must build a car!"

"Sounds wicked." Logan said, tipping back in his chair.

"Not just any car." Chris said. "It must glide and go on water!"

"What?!?!" Nicole said.

"You have 2 hours to build your super car!" Chris said. "Then, it will be wheeled onto the course for testing."

The campers all exchanged glances.

"GOOO!!!" Chris yelled

The campers got up and started racing around the Mess Hall. Eventually they got out and dashed towards the Junkyard.

_______________________________

_Killer Bass's P.O.V_

The 9 Killer Bass members were in the junkyard. The were getting parts that they thought would be good for an omnipotence car.

"Our omnipotence car has to fly, swim, and drive." Logan said. "Try to find some light parts that will make it able to swim and fly easier."

Lewis and Alli dragged in a rowboat.

"That's perfect!" Kole said.

"We can put wheels on it, and add wings, and where ready to go!" Jasmine said.

The team started to look for parts that would make it fly and drive. Nicole and Olana found some long pieces of slanted wood for the wings. And Sean and Lyric found some used tires.

"Lets assemble this thing!" Lyric said.

They put the wings on both sides and put the tires where they would usually go on a car. They used pipes to connect the tires and create a steering mechanism.

"Done!" Sean said.

"And we still have half an hour left!" Olana said.

"Let's test this out!" Logan shouted.

_____________________________________

_Screaming Gopher's P.O.V_

The 7 Gopher campers were looking for parts that may be fit for their vehicle. The campers spread out and started searching for a starting piece.

Chance, Ryan, and Terran pushed a body of a car into the building area.

"That's perfect!" Olivia said. "Now, go find some tarps and barrels!"

Lacienega and Amber brought back 8 barrels, and Cassandra brought back 2 sheets of tarp. The team tied the barrels to the sides of the car and attached the tarp to 2 poles.

"We can use the tarp poles as sails, and the barrels allow us to float!" Cassandra said.

"Excellent!" Terran said.

The finished product looked like a car, with sails on both ends, and covered in barrels everywhere except the front window.

"Let's win this!" Lacienega said.

_____________________________________

_Everyone's P.O.V_

The teams wheeled in their finished vehicles and placed them on the starting line. The course started at the Mess Hall, went through the woods, up the cliff, into the water below, and back to the Mess Hall.

"Hopefully," Chris said. "Your vehicles can withstand the forest terrain, fly off the cliff, and sail in the lake."

He checked each vehicle for signs of cheating.

"Everything's clear!" he said. "The race will begin in five minutes. Make sure your car is ready to go."

Logan snuck over to the Gopher's car and went underneath it. He searched under the car until he found what he was looking for. He cut the "air compressor" and walked away.

"Teams ready?" Chris said. "And…GOOO!"

He waved the checkered flag and dove away from the incoming racers.

The cars were neck and neck in start of the race. Logan was driving the Bass boat with Lyric next to him. Jasmine and Nicole sat in the back of the boat and Alli and Lewis were sitting on what used to be the boat's engine. Sean, Kole, and Olana all chased after the boat behind it.

Terran was driving the Gopher car with Ryan in the passenger seat. Olivia and Lacienega sat in the back, while Chance, Cassandra, and Amber sat on top of the car.

The machines drove down the rode, smashing into each other. Logan flipped a switch in the boat, sending a blade smashing into the Gopher car.

"Did we give you permission to add that?" Olana said.

"I don't need permission to win this challenge." Logan replied

They entered the woods and started adapting to the terrain. The cars divided when a split came in the path. Gophers went Left, Bass went Right.

They continued driving until an explosion was heard of in the distance. Trees started to fall on the track, blocking the campers from continuing.

"What the heck was that?!?!" Terran said, trying to dodge the falling trees.

"Did I mention minor explosions?" Chris said back at camp. He slammed down on the control switch, igniting more explosives.

The campers twisted and turned away from each explosion until they came to the cliff. The cars slowly went up the cliff, using all their power to reach the top.

"We should have added more tread." Lacienega said.

Amber, Chance, and Cassandra were starting to slid off the top off the car. Eventually, they fell off and started to push the car, giving it an extra boost.

_______________________________________

_Killer Bass's P.O.V_

The Bass boat was easily getting up to the top of the hill, due to not having a heavy vehicle. Suddenly, the boat started to make unpleasant noises.

"What's going on!?!?" shouted Logan. He started banging on the boats control system.

"I just added a little something to the fuel!" Nicole said.

"Like what?" Alli asked.

"Chef's food!" Nicole replied. "That crazy stuff should give us a turbo boost or something!"

"Or ruin the hole system!" Lyric shouted.

The Bass control system started to overflow with foamy liquid (most likely Chef's food) until it burst into flames. The boat filled with Chef's mutated fuel until the Bass campers were swimming in it. Lewis slipped on some and banged his head on the control box. That ignited some sort of boost in the turbo.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" the Killer Bass campers screamed as they were sent hurdling off the edge of the cliff.

"Turn on the wings!" Lyric shouted. But it was too late.

The boat crashed upside down into the lake.

_______________________________________

_Screaming Gopher's P.O.V_

"They crashed!" Chance shouted.

"Now's our chance!" Amber said.

Terran floored it and shot straight up the cliff.

"Get the wings ready!" Terran said.

"I can't!" Ryan said. "The switch isn't working!"

"WHAT!!!" Olivia shouted.

"The Air Compressor must be broken!" Amber said.

"I'll get it!" Ryan said.

He climbed out the window of the car and found his way to the bottom of the car. It was dangerously close to the edge of the cliff, and if he lost his grip, he would be run over by the tires. Either way, he was going to get killed. He had to act quickly…or else.

He found the air compressor and tweaked it with his wrench. The car was still approaching the cliff. He dropped his wrench and saw it get smashed by the tire. He gulped and continued trying to get back into the car. He was trying to fit into the window of the car. He gave himself a little kick and made it in, just in time.

The car careened of the edge of the cliff and started gliding through the air.

"This is awesome!" Amber shouted, standing on the top of the car.

"Can I come into the car?" Cassandra and Chance shouted nervously. They looked over the edge and saw the 60 foot drop below.

____________________________________

_Killer Bass's P.O.V_

The 9 Killer Bass campers were trying to flip the boat back over, but it was too heavy.

"Great!" Logan said.

"We were so close to winning!" Lyric shouted.

Lewis smiled as Alli was spinning around in the water.

"This is awesome!" Alli said. "Besides the "losing the challenge" part!"

She started to splash Lewis with water until the two got into a splash fight.

"We almost won!" Jasmine said.

"Look at them go!" Kole said, pointing up at the sky.

_____________________________________

_Screaming Gopher's P.O.V_

The Gophers glided around until they started to land.

"Landing gear, on!" Ryan shouted as he flipped a switch.

"Prepare for landing!" Terran said.

The car came smashing into the ground and drove right past the finish line.

"A bit of a rough landing." Cassandra said. "But after all, it's a car. It not supposed to fly in the first place!"

______________________________________

"Gopher win!" Chris said. "The Killer Bass will be voting someone off tonight!"

______________________________________

_Killer Bass's P.O.V_

The 9 Killer Bass campers sat down at the marshmallow ceremony for the first time in 3 days. They had a streak going, but not anymore.

"When I call your name, come up and receive your marshmallow."

**Olana**

**Lyric**

**Alli**

**Sean**

**Jasmine**

**Lewis**

The 6 Bass campers grabbed their marshmallow. Only Nicole, Logan, and Kole were left.

**Kole**

Kole grabbed his marshmallow. That left only Logan and Nicole without a marshmallow.

"The final marshmallow goes to…"

**Logan**

Nicole grabbed her stuff and walked towards the Boat of Losers.

"Next time, don't tamper with the equipment." Logan said with a smirk.

"Shut it Logan!" Olana said.

"She was just trying to help!" Jasmine said.

"But she didn't!" Logan said.

"And that concludes another exciting episode of Total Drama Life!" Chris said. "Will Logan continue to use Jasmine and Ryan? What will the next challenge be? Do I have something in my teeth? Find out in the next episode of…Total Drama Life!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**IcyFlash22: Go to my profile and vote to see if 2 campers return in Chapter 13! Review please!**


	10. Chapter 9

**IcyFlash22: Remember, you can still vote for the 2 campers that return in Chapter 13! Review!**

**_________________________________________________________________________________**

"Last time on Total Drama Life!" Chris exclaimed. "Our 16 campers faced their 7th challenge, building a car! But not just any car! A car that can swim and fly! The Killer Bass were heading towards an easy victory, but Nicole's special food fuel caused an unwanted turbo boost. With the Bass floating upside down in the lake, the Gophers sailed (or flew) to victory! Nicole became the 7th person to leave the island. Who will be next? Will Lacienega and Olivia stop arguing? What is the point of these dumb questions? Find out in this thrilling chapter of…Total Drama Life!"

____________________________________

_Everyone's P.O.V_

The 15 campers were all lining up to receive their meals. Chef was busy taking out the pot of food, when he noticed something. The materials in his kitchen weren't in the same spot as they were last night. Chef just thought he was seeing things and served the food.

When he opened the pot, he was shocked to see that the food he made…wasn't there. Instead, there was Bacon and Sausages floating around.

He ran to get another pot, but that had delicious golden-brown eggs. He opened the fridge to get the drinks, but there was freshly squeezed orange juice. He slammed the refrigerator door shut.

"Somebody's been messing with my kitchen!" He yelled.

All the campers were busy feasting upon the new food.

"I'm not complaining!" Sean said as he drank his orange juice.

"This is wonderful!" Chance said.

"About time you realized the difference between crap and taste." Logan said.

"I didn't cook this!" Chef Hatchet yelled.

"Well, whoever did," Jasmine said. "They need to make it more often!"

The campers continued to eat the food, not even listening to Chef. He glared at all the campers. He was going to find out who messed with his food. No mater what it takes.

"Nobody goes in my kitchen…" Chef whispered to himself.

Chris entered the Mess Hall.

"Good morning campers!" he said. "I hope your all enjoying the mystery food. It's a coincidence, because today's challenge is a favorite from Season 1."

"What?" Cassandra asked.

"The Cooking Challenge!" Chris replied.

"Nice!" Terran said.

"Finish your breakfast, then head over to the supply truck." Chris said. "The Head Chef from each team will pick the food theme."

_____________________________________

_Screaming Gopher's P.O.V_

The 7 Screaming Gophers looked through the supply truck.

"I'll be head Chef!" Olivia said.

Nobody argued. They didn't really want to get in the way of Olivia. They searched through the supply truck until Terran got hit in the head with a bag of tortillas.

"We can do a Mexican theme!" Terran said.

"Let's do it!" Olivia replied. "We need tomatoes, tortillas, ground chuck, lettuce, cheese, rice, ice cream, glaze, and dough."

The team grabbed their ingredients and headed towards the kitchen.

_____________________________________

_Killer Bass's P.O.V_

The 8 Killer Bass campers didn't know what to do for their theme. Lyric had already taken the place of team captain, but they needed an idea of what to cook.

"We could try Mexican!" Kole said.

"The Gophers already picked that!" Lyric replied.

"We could do a Cowboy theme!" Olana stated.

"That's dumb!" Logan replied back.

They thought about their theme for a moment. The looked at the supplies in the truck and came to a conclusion.

"American!" They shouted.

"Who would've thought?" Alli said.

______________________________________

_Screaming Gopher's P.O.V_

The Screaming Gopher campers sat down their ingredients in their kitchen. They started to list off who would cook what. Chance took out her sketch book and wrote everything down.

Chance, Cassandra = Rice

Ryan, Terran, Lacienega = Tacos

Olivia, Amber = Churros

"Everybody, to your stations!" Olivia said.

The Gophers ran about the kitchen, getting different pots and pans ready. Chance started to boil the rice, Ryan was chopping the meat, and Olivia and Amber were baking the dough.

"Everything's going good." Cassandra said.

________________________________________

_Killer Bass's P.O.V_

The Killer Bass had come back with their supplies and had gotten started on listing positions.

Jasmine, Sean = Chicken

Lewis, Kole, Logan = Hamburger

Olana, Lyric, Alli = Fries

"It doesn't seem like what you would have at a fancy restaurant." Kole said. "But what the heck, I'm game."

"Let's get started!" Jasmine shouted.

The team started to get to their kitchen positions. Olana, Lyric, and Alli started boiling fries. Jasmine and Sean heated the chicken. And Lewis, Kole, and Logan started to flip hamburgers.

_________________________________________

_Screaming Gopher's P.O.V_

Ryan, Terran, and Lacienega were cooking the tacos. Ryan was by the stove, cooking the meat. When he was done, he piled it into a bowl. Terran wrapped it in a tortilla and passed it to Lacienega. She covered the taco in tomato, lettuce, cheese, and salsa. One taco down…two more to go.

Cassandra and Chance also had no problems cooking the rice. All they basically had to do was boil the rice. Cassandra was draining the water from the pot and Chance was putting on the spices. The two had to cook a few more batches, then they were done.

Olivia and Amber were having troubles. Amber was put on dough duty and according to Olivia, she was doing "everything wrong."

"Your supposed to kneed the dough!" Olivia shouted. "Not pummel it!"

She seized the rolling pin from Amber and started rolling it herself. Since Olivia was busy kneading the dough, Amber had to do something in the kitchen! She walked over toward the Churro spice bowl and started to grind the spices together. She tried some.

"This spice is terrible!" she shouted.

She added some special spice to the dish. Little did Amber know that the "special spice" she just added was baking soda.

__________________________________________

_Killer Bass's P.O.V_

Olana, Lyric, and Alli were keeping the fries well tended in the boiler. Olana was keeping the fries in for a perfect amount of time. When they were done, she passed them on to Alli. From there, Allis seasoned them and passed them to Lyric. He dressed them nicely in a plastic basket. He even added a little leaf.

"This isn't a five star restaurant!" Alli said mockingly.

"If we want to win, we make the fries fancy!" Lyric said.

Logan, Kole, and Lewis were cooking the hamburgers at another station. Kole cooked the patty, then passed it on to Lewis. He put it in the bun and added the condiments. After that, Logan put it on the plate and arranged it to look decorative.

"I still don't see why we have to make the food look fancy." Kole said.

"Lyric is Head Chef, and he thinks fancy arrangements make our food look better." Logan said. "Make sure your cooking the meat _all_ the way, Kole. It's looking a little pink."

"Whatever." he said.

Jasmine and Sean grilled the chicken with no problem. Sean cooked the chicken, the passed it to Jasmine. She decorated the plate (like Lyric told everyone to).

"We are _so_ going to win this challenge." Jasmine said.

"That's right!" Sean said, flipping a chicken into the air.

_________________________________________

_Everyone's P.O.V_

All the meals were finished and the campers stepped out with their dishes.

"As I eat the meals, I will give each on points." Chris said. "The team with the most points wins! I will try the Screaming Gopher's dishes first."

The Gophers placed the first course onto his table. The taco. Chris tried the taco and quite liked it.

Taco = 7 Points

The next course…the rice. Chris looked at the wonderful rice and devoured it in no time.

Rice = 9 Points

The final course was the churro. Chris thought it looked good…until he actually ate it.

"What is in this?" Chris yelled, nearly choking.

"I made it according to the recipe!" Olivia argued. She didn't know that Amber added the baking soda to the spice.

"Well the recipe stinks!" Chris shouted back.

Churro = 2 Points

"That makes a total of 18 Points!" Chris said. "Let's see how the Bass do!"

__________________

Chris sat down at the Bass area and saw the neatly arranged dishes.

"Let's hope the food is as good as it looks." he said.

The first course was the fries. They golden brown color (not to mention the taste) scored the Bass and some easy points.

Fries = 8 Points

Next up was the Chicken. Jasmine and Sean sat it down on Chris's table. He didn't like it, but it was still good.

Chicken = 5 Points

"The Killer Bass need 5 points to win!" Chris exclaimed. "Can they do it?"

Lewis, Kole, and Logan sat down their final dish. The Hamburger. Chris ate it, then spat it out.

"It's like I'm eating raw meat!" he yelled. He looked into the hamburger and gasped.

"It is raw meat!!!" Chris shouted. He ran to the bathroom and started to throw up.

Everyone glared at Kole.

"Nice one dipwad! Logan said.

"We lost the challenge because you didn't even cook the meat!" Olana yelled.

"Geeze guys…calm down…" Kole said. "I'm pretty sure it was worth more than 5 Points."

Chris came out of the bathroom with a green face. He sat down and gagged some more.

Hamburger = 0 Points

"Gophers win…Bass………..lose…..(gag)…18...to…..13.……..(gag)….." Chris said woozily. He headed straight toward the bathroom afterwards.

__________________________________________

The 8 Killer Bass campers sat down at the marshmallow ceremony. Since Chris was sick, Chef Hatchet was doing the ceremony.

"When I call your dang name, come up and grab your stupid marshmallow!" Chef yelled.

**Jasmine**

**Alli**

**Sean**

**Lewis**

**Olana**

The 5 campers grabbed their marshmallows. Lyric, Logan, and Kole were the only ones without marshmallows.

**Lyric**

Lyric grabbed his marshmallow and joined his fellow campers.

"And the final dang marshmallow goes to…"

**Logan**

Kole got up and walked the Dock of Shame with his head hung low. The Killer Bass didn't feel sorry for him. After all, who would serve an uncooked patty?

"And that's another lousy chapter of Total Drama Life." Chef Hatchet yelled. "Will that Ryan guy talk to that dumb Jasmine girl? Will I find whoever broke into my kitchen and cooked the food? Will Chris recover in time for the next chapter? Find out in the next chapter of…Total Drama Life."

"I'm getting paid for this…" Chef said as he walked away.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**IcyFlash22: Please go to my profile and vote for 2 campers to return to the island. Vote & Review! Every time a campers is voted off, they are added to the poll!**


	11. Chapter 10

**IcyFlash22: Hurry and vote before Chapter 13 comes! Please Vote and Review! (especially review!)**

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Last time on Total Drama Life!" Chris said. "The 15 remaining campers faced off in an audience favorite…the cooking challenge! Lyric cleverly made American junk food, look fancy and decorative. But thanks to Kole's mistake of not cooking the meat, the Killer Bass lost the challenge. Not the mention making me sick! Anyways, Kole became the 8th camper to leave the island. He seriously should have cooked the meat. Who is cooking Chef's food? What challenge will the campers face today? Did Chef do a good job announcing in the last chapter? Find out in this chapter of…Total Drama Life!"

**__________________________________**

_Everyone's P.O.V_

The 14 remaining campers sat down at breakfast, ready for another grueling meal. Yesterday's food was surprisingly good, thanks to the mystery Chef. But will it still remain that way?

Chef opened up the pots of food and saw that they were filled with golden-brown Belgian Waffles. Anger came across his face as he opened the next pot. It was filled with freshly baked muffins.

"Who is tampering with my food!" Chef boomed as he slapped his hands down on the counter.

The campers looked amongst each other. Whoever was cooking the food wasn't going to speak up (obviously). Nobody wanted to get in the way of Chef Hatchet.

"WHO?!?!?" Chef yelled once more. He looked angrily at the campers.

"Oh I know." Chef started to say. "You guys are all in this together! Huh? Well if nobody tells me…then I'll just take away the food!"

"No!" Alli shouted.

Chris walked into the room and stopped Chef from taking away the food.

"We can't do that Chef." Chris said. "Union rules say we have to feed the campers. Even if it is the disgusting crap that you cook."

Chef angrily slammed the pots back on the camper's tables. He stormed back into the kitchen.

"Anyway," Chris said. "Ready for today's challenge?"

"What now?" Lyric asked.

"I'll show you once we get there!" Chris said.

The campers followed him out the door of the Mess Hall. Once everyone was gone, Terran came back into the room. He looked around the make sure nobody was watching. Then….

He stuffed his pockets with Belgian Waffles.

____________________________________

_Everyone's P.O.V_

"For today's challenge," Chris said. "You will be competing against a member from the other team in a game of Cliff Ball!"

"What's Cliff Ball?" Amber asked.

"You will stand here at the top of the cliff and roll the balls down the side (not off the edge of the cliff). Then, you will see if your ball landed/rolled into the 10 Point zone, the 25 Point zone, or the 50 point zone. The zones are arranged ski ball style, meaning that the 10 point zone is the widest, but no the longest. And the 50 Point zone is the longest, but not the widest."

"Alright…Let's do this!" Lacienega said.

"Each team must select 3 members for the challenge.

The teams discussed and came to a final decision. Chris read off the match list.

_________________________________________

-Killer Bass--Screaming Gophers-

Sean V/S Terran

Jasmine V/S Cassandra

Logan V/S Amber

_________________________________________

"Is everybody set?" Chris said. "First up, Sean and Terran."

_________________________________________

_Sean and Terran's P.O.V_

Sean and Terran walked up to the ball launching station and grabbed their first set of spheres.

"Go!" Chris said.

Sean (being the Jock) threw the ball cleanly threw the air, and watched it land into the 50 point zone.

"Nice one dude!" Terran said as he took a bite out of his Belgian Waffles. Everyone looked at him strangely.

"What?" he said.

Terran threw his sphere threw the air and watched it land in the 25 point zone.

Sean (once again) threw his ball into the 50 point zone. Terran threw his into the 25 point zone (again).

"Your good, man!" Terran said.

Sean smiled and threw his final ball into the 50 point zone. Terran leaned his arm back, and threw the ball into the air. I sailed down and landed into the 25 point zone.

"That blows dude." Terran said.

________________________________________

"That makes 150 points for the Killer Bass, and 75 points for the Screaming Gophers." Chris said. "Can they catch up?"

________________________________________

_Jasmine and Cassandra's P.O.V_

The two campers stepped up to the throwing stations. It was Jasmine for the Killer Bass, and Cassandra for the Gophers.

"Go!" Chris shouted.

Jasmine cleanly threw her ball into the 25 point zone. Cassandra followed up with a 50 point toss.

"Nice one!" Jasmine said.

"Thanks!" Cassandra replied back.

Jasmine tossed another ball into the 25 point zone. Cassandra threw hers into the 25 point zone as well.

"This is the final throw!" Chris shouted.

Jasmine leaned back and chucked hers right into the 50 point zone.

"Way to go Jasmine!" Ryan shouted.

All the Gopher campers looked at Ryan.

"I…mean…..darn it!" Ryan said.

Cassandra threw her sphere into the air and watched it land into the 10 point zone.

"Shoot…" Cassandra said.

_________________________________________

"Added with the total from before, the Bass have 250 points, and the Gopher have 135 points." Chris said. "This is the final round. Can the Gopher 145 points to win?

_________________________________________

_Logan and Amber's P.O.V_

The final round, Logan and Amber. The two stepped up to the throwing positions and grabbed their spheres.

"You're going down freaky dude!" Amber shouted.

"Not a chance nature spaz!" Logan replied back.

Logan hurled his ball through the air and watched it hit the 50 point zone, but…it hit the ground and bounced out.

"What!?!?" Logan shouted.

The ball landed into the 10 point zone.

"Hahaha!" Amber said.

She leaned back and chucked her ball into the 50 point zone.

"Grrr….No more Mr. Funny guy!" Logan said. "This means war!"

He chucked the ball fiercely through the air and watched it land into the 50 point zone. But once again, it bounced out and landed in the 10 point zone.

"Man you suck!" Amber shouted.

She threw her ball into the air and was amused to see it land in the 50 point zone again.

"That's 235 points for the Gophers and 270 for the Bass!" Chris said. "If Amber gets 50 again, and Logan gets 10, the Gophers will win!"

Logan hurled the ball as hard as he could. But, it still bounced into the 10 point zone.

"What the heck!?!?!" Logan shouted.

Amber was about to throw the final ball into the 50 point zone to win. Then, she thought of something cool.

"Hey guys!" She said to the Gophers. "I can even do this with my eyes closed!"

"NO AMBER!….WAIT!!!" The Gophers shouted.

It was to late.

The ball sailed through the air and landed out of bounds.

"I guess that's it!" Chris said. "Out of Bounds means 0 points, so the Bass win 280 to 245!"

"Great!" Olivia shouted.

"Wasn't I awesome!?!?!" Amber shouted. "Except for the part where we lost…but that doesn't matter!"

___________________________________________

_Screaming Gopher's P.O.V_

The 7 Gopher sat down at the marshmallow ceremony for the first time in 2 days.

"When I call your name, come up and receive your marshmallow." Chris said.

**Terran**

**Chance**

**Ryan**

**Olivia**

**Lacienega**

The five campers grabbed their marshmallows. Only Amber and Cassandra were left.

"The final marshmallow goes to…"

**Cassandra**

Cassandra grabbed her marshmallow and sat back down. Amber got up.

"Well, we all have to go sometime, right?" Amber said.

She ran down the Dock of Shame and flipped into the Boat of Losers.

"That concludes another chapter of Total Drama Life!" Chris said. "Who will return to the island? Will the mystery cook continue to break into Chef's kitchen. Will someone renew my contract for "host of the show"? Find out in the next chapter of…Total Drama Life!"

____________________________________________________________________________________

**IcyFlash22: Vote and Review!**


	12. Chapter 11

**IcyFlash22: Sorry for not updating! I've had a lot of stuff going on. Also, if your characters is voted off, that's no reason to stop reading this story! There have been some people doing that. Please review!**

____________________________________________________________________________________

"Last time on Total Drama Life!" Chris said. "The 14 remaining campers battled in a giant game of Ski Ball! At first, the Bass had an easy victory coming. But the Gophers managed to catch up. Near the end, it was Logan and Amber battling for the win. Amber thought she could do it with her eyes closed, but ended up losing…big time. She became the 9th camper to leave Total Drama Life. Who is the mystery cook? What campers will return to the island? Will I ever find my favorite hair gel? Find out in this thrilling chapter of…Total Drama Life!"

___________________________________

_Everyone's P.O.V_

The campers were enjoying there delicious meal. Once again, the mystery cook had broken into Chef Hatchet's kitchen.

"Whoever is cooking my food better stop…before I set up this!" Chef said.

He lifted up a Concealable Camera. The campers looked amongst each other, but nobody was speaking up.

"I guess I'll have to go put this somewhere!" Chef said.

He walked into the kitchen and started fiddling with the camera while Chris walked into the Mess Hall.

"For today's challenge," he said. "You will be racing!"

"Didn't we already do that with the Omni-cars?" Jasmine said.

"Yes!" Chris replied. "But this time, you'll do it with trains!"

"Trains?" Logan said.

"Each team will have a train. Respectively, we have painted one train green, and the other train red. Behind each train is 3 box cars. One is filled with wood, one is filled with nails, and the other is filled with iron."

"So how do you win the challenge?" Terran asked.

"You will drive your train down the tracks until you come to a part where the tracks are missing. You must stop the train, and use the supplies to build a new track that leads towards the finish line. Then, all you have to do is be the first to drive the train through!"

"Sound stupid!" Olivia said.

"Get going engineers!" Chris said as he passed out engineer hats.

"I'm not wearing this!" Lacienega said.

The 13 remaining campers walked out the door towards the trains.

_____________________________________

The campers climbed into the trains and got ready to go.

For the Bass, Logan was head engineer, Sean and Lyric were co-engineers, Alli and Lewis shoveled coal, Jasmine was coach attendant, and Olana was watch guard.

For the Gophers, Olivia was head engineer, Ryan and Terran were co-engineers, Chance and Cassandra shoveled coal, and Lacienega was watch guard.

"Both teams ready?" Chris said.

"GOOO!!!"

______________________________________

_Killer Bass's P.O.V_

Lewis and Alli furiously scooped coal into the fireplace. The old steam train started to lurch forward as Logan pushed forward on the throttle.

"More Coal!" Logan shouted.

Alli and Lewis kept scooping the coal into the fireplace. They were standing in the tender of the train with coal up to their knees.

"This job sucks huh Lewis?" Alli asked.

Lewis just shrugged his shoulders.

"Do you ever talk?"

Lewis shrugged his shoulders again.

Alli started laughing.

"Hey lovebirds!" Lyric yelled. "Stop laughing and start shoveling."

Lewis picked up a piece of coal and hurled it at Lyric's face. He fell to the ground.

"Nice one!" Alli said.

She leaned forward and gave Lewis a kiss.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Alli said.

Lewis shook his head and returned with a kiss back. When they pulled back, they smiled at each other for a short while.

"Hey!" Logan shouted. "Keep shoveling!"

Alli and Lewis continued to shovel coal, but smiled while as they did.

_____________________________________

_Screaming Gopher's P.O.V_

The Gophers had also started to pull out of the starting line. Chance and Cassandra furiously shoveled coal into the fireplace as Olivia manned the controls.

"Pull the KID4 switch!" Ryan shouted.

"The what?" Terran said.

"The shiny red one!" Ryan replied sarcastically.

Terran pulled the red lever and the train boosted forward greatly. Olivia stopped working on the controls and looked at Ryan.

"Where did you learn that?" she asked.

"My dad was a train engineer and he took me along almost every time." Ryan replied.

"Do you want to be engineer?" Olivia asked.

"That would be a wise choice." Ryan said.

He grabbed the throttle and started turning different valves.

"What do those valves do?" Olivia asked.

"They maintain the boiler pressure." Ryan replied. "The steam that come out from the front is formed due to these valves."

"English man!" Terran said.

"I'm making us go faster!" Ryan replied

"Oh…" Terran said.

_____________________________________

_Killer Bass's P.O.V_

"How are we doing Olana?" Logan yelled out the window of the train.

Olana was hanging onto the side of the train, looking at the track ahead.

"Everything's clear!" She shouted. "Approaching empty track in 10 miles!"

Logan turned to look at Lyric. He had an ice pack on his head (due to Lewis hitting him with a piece of coal).

"How fast are we going?" Logan asked.

Lyric checked the dial on the control set.

"50 miles per hour!" he yelled.

Sean started to do the math in his head. He nudged Logan's shoulder.

"That means we'll be there in about 12 minutes." Sean said.

"Good thinking, Sean!" Logan said.

The train continued forward and went on its way. Meanwhile, Jasmine was inside the coaches, checking the equipment.

"This is sooooo boring." she said.

She looked out the window of the box car and saw the Gopher train pass by. She looked into the train and saw Ryan waving at her. She waved back. Then, Ryan got smacked in the back of the head by Olivia. Apparently, she was yelling at him to focus.

Jasmine giggled at the sight of Ryan looking totally innocent while Olivia was yelling at him.

_____________________________________

_Screaming Gopher's P.O.V_

"Stop flirting with that Bass girl and drive the train!" Olivia yelled.

"Have a cow! Geeze…" Ryan said.

He continued to pull the throttle and turn valves. He was about to pull the whistle, until he looked at Terran.

"Do you want to pull the whistle?" Ryan said.

Terran got up and pulled down on the whistle. He pulled it two more times and looked at Ryan.

"I've wanted to do that all my life!" he said.

Olivia leaned out the engine window and yelled at Lacienega.

"How long until we reach the broken track?" Olivia yelled.

"About 8 miles!" Lacienega yelled back.

Olivia leaned back into the engine control room.

"We have about 8 minutes." she said.

"Prepare to break!" Ryan said.

"Sweet!" Terran shouted. "We get to have a break! I've been getting tired of pulling all these levers!"

"Not a break!" Olivia shouted. "Pull the break to the train!"

"Ooohhh!!!" Terran said.

He grabbed onto the brake lever and lunged it backwards. The train lurched forward and made an unpleasant screeching sound.

"Why are we breaking now?" Olivia shouted.

"Because we are now 2 miles from the broken track, and it takes 2 miles to stop this kind of train!" Ryan shouted back.

The train eventually came to a complete halt about 60 feet from the broken track.

"It's a bit of a distance," Ryan said. "But we can make it."

_____________________________________

_Killer Bass's P.O.V_

"Keep shoveling that coal!" Lyric yelled.

Lewis and Alli were shoveling coal twice as fast. Lyric wanted to be the first to get there.

"How are we coming Olana?" Logan yelled out the window.

"Good…" she said. "9 miles till the broken track…I think…"

Logan couldn't hear Olana perfectly.

"9 miles!" Logan said to Lyric and Sean.

The two kept pulling levers (not knowing what they were doing) and got ready for the brake. Lewis and Alli kept shoveling coal, and Jasmine got ready to let out the supplies.

_____________________________________

_Screaming Gopher's P.O.V_

The 6 Gophers were hauling out the lumber and iron. Each campers had a hammer and was whacking in the giant nails. They had completed about half of the track so far.

'We're almost done!" Olivia yelled.

Terran was in the middle of hammering in his track until he saw what was coming. He dropped his hammer and yelled…

"EVERYBODY HIT THE DECK!!!" he screamed.

Everybody looked up and dove for safe ground. Because the Bass train…

_____________________________________

_Killer Bass's P.O.V_

The Bass train came speeding up towards the empty track. The Bass hadn't even turned on the brake. Logan looked out the window and started to freak out.

"What's wrong?" Sean asked.

Logan pointed out the window. Sean and Lyric walked over and saw what was ahead.

"HOLY S-"

SMASH!!!

The train sped right past the "end of track" sign and derailed. The whole train flipped over. Alli flew on top of Lewis, Jasmine (who was still in the boxcar) fell out the door, Olana had jumped for cover (just before the train had crashed), and Logan, Lyric, and Sean got shaken around inside the engine control room.

The train smashed to the ground and skid for a while…then stopped.

Logan, Sean, and Lyric climbed out of the engine room window (because the whole train was on it's side) and ran towards safe ground.

Lewis climbed out from under the spilt coal, then helped Alli out.

"What just happened?" Alli said.

Ryan rushed over to go help Jasmine get out, but Logan chased him away.

"It turns out that we were only 3 miles from the missing track!" Logan said. "Not 9!!!"

Everyone looked at Olana.

"Sorry…" she said.

_____________________________________

_Screaming Gopher's P.O.V_

The 6 Gophers stood up and looked at the smashed train.

"Holy Crap…" Chance said.

The Gophers were done with there track and where about to go help the Bass, but Olivia stopped them.

"We have to finish the challenge!" she shouted.

The Gophers hopped into the train and started to steam forward. Ryan looked worryingly out the window at Jasmine. She waved to him (which relieved Ryan) as they drove away.

About 3 minutes later, the train had crossed the finish line.

_____________________________________

"Gophers win! Bass lose!" Chris said. "Killer Bass, I'll see your sorry butts at the elimination ceremony tonight!

_____________________________________

_Killer Bass's P.O.V_

The 7 killer bass sat down at the marshmallow ceremony. They had just finished casting their votes. Everyone knew who to vote off.

"When I call your name, come up and receive your marshmallow." Chris said.

**Jasmine**

**Lewis**

**Sean**

**Alli**

The 4 campers raced up and grabbed their marshmallows. Lyric, Logan, and Olana were the only campers without a marshmallow.

**Logan**

Logan grabbed his marshmallow. He was glad that we wasn't the last one this time.

"The final marshmallow goes to…"

**Lyric**

Lyric grabbed her marshmallow and sat back down. Olana walked down the Dock of Shame.

"Good luck guys!" she said. "I hope you all get far!"

The Boat of Losers pulled away, and the Bass went back to camp.

"That concludes another thrilling chapter of Total Drama Life!" Chris said. "Will Ryan show his feelings for Jasmine? Will next challenge finally get to the campers? Why do I ask these questions? All these answers and more in the next thrilling chapter of…Total Drama Life!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**IcyFlash22: In next chapter, the teams will be separated into Boys V.S. Girls! The voting is still up for the returning campers! Review!**


	13. Chapter 12

**IcyFlash22: This may be the last time I update for a week. Hopefully, you guys can wait! The voting will be closed on Saturday night, so hurry and vote!**

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Last time on Total Drama Life!" Chris shouted. "The 13 campers took to the tracks as they raced for the win! Lewis and Alli finally had their first kiss…in the coal tender. Olana misjudged the distance and cost the Bass the challenge. Olana became the 10th camper to leave the island. Now, the teams will be separated onto Boys versus Girls! Will the new teams get along? Will Chef find the mystery cook? Will I ever get a life? All the answers in this chapter of…Total Drama Life!"

______________________________________

_Everyone's P.O.V_

"Alright campers," Chris said. "No more Gophers and Bass! Now, you will be separated onto Boy teams and Girl teams. Boys, you can take the Bass cabin. Girls, you can take the Gopher cabin. Get switching!"

______________________________________

_Girl's P.O.V_

Jasmine and Alli had finished grabbing their things and headed towards the old Gopher cabin. As the entered the cabin, they new things weren't going to be fun.

"I'm telling you for the last time!" Olivia shouted at Lacienega. "The new campers are sleeping on my side of the room!"

"Why would they want to sleep next to a stuck-up brat like you!" Lacienega shouted back.

The two stopped arguing and looked at Alli and Jasmine.

"Oh!" Olivia said. "You're here! Wonderful!"

Lacienega came up to the two and whispered in their ear.

"Don't listen to a thing she says." she said.

"Why don't you take this side over here, Jasmine!" Olivia said. "We could be best friends!"

Alli leaned over and whispered in Jasmine's ear.

"I don't like the sound of that." she said.

Jasmine reluctantly set her stuff up underneath Olivia's bunk. Alli was on the other side of the room underneath Cassandra's bunk.

"We are all going to get along so nicely!" Olivia said.

But she was lying.

______________________________________

_Boy's P.O.V_

Ryan and Terran grabbed their stuff and moved on over towards the old Bass cabin. As they entered, they saw each of the guys sitting on their bunks while drinking a can of soda.

Terran was about to put his stuff underneath Logan's bunk, but Logan stopped him.

"Don't sit there." Logan said angrily.

So, Terran put his stuff on an empty bunk. Ryan bunked on top of Lewis.

Logan had turned on his iPod and hooked it up to the alarm clock. We listened to his music until Sean got annoyed.

"Hey, turn that crap off!" Sean said.

"Excuse me, Sean!" Logan said. "But my "crap" is what I'm listening to!"

"If your gonna listen to that heavy metal crap," Sean said. "Then put on your earphones!"

"I didn't bring my earphones!" Logan said.

"So turn that crap down!" Sean yelled.

"GUYS!!! SHUT UP!!!" Lyric yelled.

"I liked Olivia and Lacienega more than this." Terran said.

______________________________________

_Everyone's P.O.V_

"Alright campers," Chris said. "Now that you've gotten settled in with your new team mates, it's time for your next challenge!"

"Bring it on!" Alli said.

"For today's challenge, you will be skydiving!" Chris shouted

"Sweet!" Terran said.

"Chef will fly you up in the plane, then drop you of at 15,000 feet. From there, the first team to get all their members in the drop zone first…wins!" Chris explained. "Nobody goes home tonight. It's for a reward!'

"What's the reward?" Chance asked.

"A 6 day trip to a Luxury Resort Spa!" Chris said.

"Nice!" Logan said.

"About time!" Olivia yelled.

The 12 campers followed Chris out towards the air station. They all climbed into Chef's Plane and took to the skies.

______________________________________

The plane soared through the skies as the campers put on their gear. About a minute later, the plane reached 15,00 feet.

"There's the drop zone!" Chef yelled.

The campers looked out the side of the plane. The island looked like a dot.

"What are we trying to land on?" Sean asked.

"A target that Chris made somewhere near the Mess Hall." Chef yelled.

"When do we jump?" Lacienega asked.

"NOW!!!" Chef yelled.

He shoved the campers out the side door of the plane.

______________________________________

_Boy's P.O.V_

The 6 male campers fell down at an accelerating speed.

"This…is….awesome!" Terran shouted.

The campers continued to fall towards the campgrounds.

"I wonder what happens if we fall like this…" Terran said.

He pointed his body straight like a stick and put his arms and legs straight on his side. He accelerated past the other campers. Then, he went back to the normal position.

"Whoa…" he said.

"Yeah…don't do that…" Lyric said.

______________________________________

_Girl's P.O.V_

The girl campers were way below the guy campers. They had a light weighted edge over them. Once Olivia began to notice that Lacienega was above her, Chance was slightly below her, and Alli was _way_ below her, she made a plan.

"Why don't we all just join hands and fall together? That way, we can all land at the same time." she suggested.

The girls joined hands and noticed the decrease in speed. The guys zoomed right past them.

"Why don't we just screw your plan and fall on our own!" Lacienega shouted.

The girls let go of each other's hands and continued to fall on their own.

______________________________________

Chris was down below, waiting at the drop zone. He was lounging in his sun chair, until he got an idea. He quickly ran to get a firework launcher he had saved from Season 4. He loaded it up with fireworks and wheeled it out to the drop zone.

"Why didn't I think of this earlier?" he said.

He lit one of the fireworks and watched it fly into the air.

"This will be good." he said.

______________________________________

_Guy's P.O.V_

The male campers continued to fall until Logan spotted something. He noticed that it was getting closer, or they were getting closer to it. Either way, it heading right for them.

"Duck and dodge!" he yelled.

The campers all swung away from whatever it was that headed towards them. They looked up and saw an explosion of green and yellow sparks.

"Fireworks?" Ryan said.

"What else did you expect from Chris?" Lyric said.

Another firework was heading right towards them.

"Here come another!" Logan said.

They campers dispersed once more, but the firework exploded earlier. It hit Lewis, then burst open in a brilliant blue color. Lewis's skydiving suit was terribly scorched and his backpack was burned to pieces. Little did Lewis know that his parachute was burned to pieces, not to mention that the opening system was destroyed.

"Are okay Lewis?" Terran asked.

Lewis nodded his head. But he was completely burned.

______________________________________

_Girl's P.O.V_

They also discovered that Chris was launching fireworks at them. They had previously dodged one, but were preparing to dodge another.

"This is insanity!" Chance yelled.

"Another firework is approaching!" Cassandra yelled.

The girl campers all scrambled around, trying to dodge the incoming firework. It exploded above them with a radiant pink color.

"If we weren't trying to save our lives by dodging these," Alli said. "This would be kinda pretty!"

"Let's focus on winning right now!" Olivia said.

Another firework came up towards them.

"Watch out!" Cassandra shouted.

A firework exploded right next to Chance, causing her backpack to burn. She tried to pull the parachute, but it wouldn't open.

"My backpack is broken!" she yelled. "The chute won't open!"

"I'm coming!" Jasmine said.

Jasmine drifted over towards Chance and took out a chute clip. She hooked Chance back up to her chest so that the two where basically tied together.

"When we are close to landing," Jasmine explained. "I'm gonna let you go, and you have to land on the ground by yourself."

"Why?" Chance asked.

"Because if we land like this, you're gonna break your legs." Jasmine said.

"That's good." Chance said sarcastically.

______________________________________

_Guy's P.O.V_

The time had come that the campers had now begun to open their parachutes.

"Ready guys?" Lyric said.

"One…"

The campers grabbed onto their release wires.

"Two…"

They pulled the blue wire.

"Three!"

The campers pulled the red wire and unleashed their parachutes. They feeling of speed was lost as they gently glided downward. All the campers had opened their parachutes…except for Lewis.

Lewis panicked as he tried to open his parachute. He didn't know that there was no parachute. It was completely burned away! He accelerated at a speed of 120 mph as he plummeted towards the earth.

He smashed through the Mess Hall roof, then through the Mess Hall floor, then hit landed in Chef's Hatchet's hammock…in the Mess Hall basement. Unconscious, Lewis fell to the ground and laid there.

"Where'd Lewis go?" Terran asked.

______________________________________

_Girl's P.O.V_

The girls opened their parachutes and passed the guys. They all aimed right towards the drop zone. Everything was going fine.

"Ready to clip off?" Jasmine asked.

"Ready!" Chance replied.

Jasmine unhooked Chance as she landed on the ground. Chance was okay (considering she was only 10 feet of the ground) and Jasmine landed right after.

Olivia and Lacienega landed, followed by Alli, then Cassandra.

The girls gathered around Chris and watched the guys still descending.

"Can I fire the launcher?" Alli asked.

"Knock yourself out…" Chris said.

Alli put in a load of fireworks and fired them all at once.

______________________________________

_Boy's P.O.V_

"What the…" Sean said. "Oh crap…"

The 16 fireworks that Alli had fired all headed towards the guys.

"Incoming!" Ryan shouted.

The 6 guy campers tried to dodge the fireworks, but couldn't. Everyone got hit and fell to the ground.

"That's gonna give me a headache…" Lyric said.

______________________________________

"Girls win! Guys lose!" Chris said. "The girls will be enjoying a 6 day Resort/Spa treatment!"

"YEEAAAHHHH!!!!" The girls shouted.

The girls all got onto the huge cruise boat. The guys didn't really care. A spa treatment didn't seem like their thing. Terran had Lewis (still unconscious) slung over his shoulder as the guys waved goodbye to the girls.

"That concludes another thrilling chapter of Total Drama Life!" Chris said. "What campers will return? What will happen when the teams dissolve? Will my afternoon pedicure ever get here? Find out in the next chapter of…Total Drama Life!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**IcyFlash22: Hope you guys can wait for the next chapter! The teams will dissolve and the campers will return! Review please!**


	14. Chapter 13

**IcyFlash22: Sorry for updating **_**way**_** later than I said. I had a lot of things going on. I'm sorry if your OC didn't return to the island. But, it will appear in the Playa De Losers chapter! Poll is closed. Review please!**

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Last time on Total Drama Life!" Chris exclaimed. "The final 12 campers were split onto boy/girl teams. They quickly got along (or not) and competed in the next challenge. They skydived over 15,000 feet onto the campgrounds below. Lewis crashed through the Mess Hall and Chance had parachute problems. In the end, it was the girls that won the challenge. Who will return? Will Chef catch the mystery cook? Will I get nominated for best "reality series" host award? Find out in this chapter of…Total Drama Life!"

__________________________________

_Everyone's P.O.V_

The 6 boy campers were relaxing on the dock, waiting for the girl's return. Ryan and Logan were sitting in sun chairs, Terran and Sean were playing Frisbee, Lewis was unwrapping his bandages, and Lyric was tanning.

The cruise boat pulled up and dropped of the female campers.

"What a trip!" Cassandra shouted.

"So awesome!" Jasmine said.

The boys didn't really care. They didn't want a resort trip anyway.

"Enjoy your stay?" Chris said.

"You bet!" Alli replied.

"We'll I'm glad to hear that!" Chris said. "Now I have a surprise for you!"

The boat of losers came up and stopped right by the dockside. Everyone's jaw dropped as they saw Nicole and Abby step out of the boat.

"They're back?" Olivia said.

"Yep!" Chris said.

"How dare you vote me off first!" Abby shouted. "I'm so mad!"

"Chill Abby!" Nicole said.

"Don't "chill Abby" me!" she shouted. "I want to win this!"

Abby continued to blab about useless info until Chris stopped her.

"Also, the teams will now be dissolved!" he said. "No Gophers…no girls…no nothing!"

"Nice!" Ryan said.

Logan smiled. This was his chance to use Ryan and Jasmine. Olivia also had plans for the other campers. Cassandra would make quite the alliance member.

"Follow me to the challenge grounds!" Chris said.

__________________________________

_Everyone's P.O.V_

The 14 campers came to the same place that competed in episode 2. The gap didn't have the rope in the tree anymore. Instead, It had many ropes hanging from the branch. 14 ropes to be exact.

"Each of you will hang from the rope. If you fall, you're out. The last one hanging wins invincibility!" Chris said. "It's as easy as that!"

"No tricks?" Lyric asked.

"I didn't say that!" Chris said. "Each rope is covered with grease, _and_ Chef will shot you with a water gun!"

"Sounds dumb…" Nicole said.

"Sounds absolutely positively awesome!" Cassandra giggled.

The campers climbed onto their ropes and got ready.

"Let the challenge begin in….3.….2.…1.…GO!!!" Chris shouted.

__________________________________

The 14 campers hung from the ropes with ease. Everything was going well until the 10 minute mark. The ropes seemed to get harder an harder to hold onto.

"This is tougher than it looks!" Logan said, trying to pull himself up.

The campers kept hanging onto the slippery rope. Then, Chef came out and blasted the campers with his squirt gun.

"Stop! Hahahah! That tickles!" Cassandra said.

She couldn't take and lost her grip on the rope.

"AAAHHHHHHH!!!!!" She said as she fell into the mist below.

"One down!" Chris said.

Not long after, Jasmine and Terran also lost their grip. They plummeted into the mist below as well. The remaining campers looked at each other.

"This won't last long…" Lyric said.

__________________________________

_-32 minutes later-_

The 11 campers held onto the ropes. Gravity was really taking effect. All the campers were hanging on it with their feet wrapped around the bottom. Everybody…but Lewis. He was dangling from the bottom of the rope with one arm holding onto the end. He just dangled their, like he had been for the past 34 minutes.

"How's he doing that?" Abby said.

Chef blasted the campers with his water gun again. The campers hung on with all their might. Lewis got hit the most, but didn't even flinch.

"Geeze! Look at him go!" Olivia yelled.

Sean tried to hold on, but couldn't. He slipped and fell into the mist below. Alli quickly followed, screaming as she fell downward.

"9 left!" Chris said. "Let's bring out the heavy artillery!"

Chef stepped out with a paint ball gun left from episode 5. He pelted the campers with round after round of paint.

Lacienega fell, then Chance. Olivia fell but grabbed onto the rope. She started climbing up, but Chef blasted her again.

"AAAHHHHHHHH!!!!" she screamed as she fell.

"6 left!" Chris said.

__________________________________

_-1 hour & 12 minutes later-_

The 5 remaining campers held on tightly. Ryan had fallen off not to long ago. He couldn't withstand Chef's second round of the paintball blasts.

"Let's face it guys…" Logan said. "We all know who's gonna win!"

"Lewis?" Nicole said.

"Ye-…NO!!!" Logan shouted. "…me!"

Everyone glared at him.

"Oh…just fall already" he said as he Nicole's rope and sent her pummeling into the mist.

"4 left!" Chris said.

"Are you gonna do that every time one of us falls?" Abby said.

"Yes…yes I am…" he replied.

__________________________________

_-2 hours & 35 minutes later-_

"I am so…tired…" Lyric said.

Abby, Logan, Lewis, and Lyric were left hanging on the ropes. They had survived the last 3 Chef attacks. Their arms and legs were incredibly sore.

"Can't…do…it…" Lyric said.

He let go of the rope and fell into the mist below.

"3 campers now remain!" Chris said. "Time to get the good stuff!"

A saw stretched out and started to cut the campers ropes. Abby's rope snapped and sent her falling into the mist below.

"This is insane!" Logan said.

He stared at Lewis and saw him still hanging with one arm, looking lazily into the air.

The saw swished back and forth and sliced at the ropes. Logan looked up and saw his rope snap. An exasperated look came across his face.

"CCCCCRRRRRRAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPP!!!!!" he yelled as he fell downward.

"Lewis is the winner of the challenge and gets invincibility!" Chris shouted.

The saw swept back and forth until it cut Lewis's rope. He fell downward and joined the other campers below.

"To the elimination ceremony!" Chris said.

__________________________________

_Everyone's P.O.V_

The campers had finished casting their votes. They sat on the log stools and waited for their marshmallows.

**Lewis**

"Here is your invincibility!" Chris exclaimed as he tossed Lewis a marshmallow.

"When I call your name, come up and receive your marshmallow." he said.

**Cassandra**

**Lacienega**

**Olivia**

**Jasmine**

**Ryan**

**Alli**

**Terran**

**Lyric**

The 8 campers grabbed their marshmallows and sat down.

**Chance**

**Sean**

The two grabbed their marshmallows, then returned to their seats. Abby, Nicole, and Logan were the only ones without a marshmallow.

**Abby**

Abby was relieved and grabbed her first marshmallow from the season. Logan and Nicole looked nervously at each other.

"The final marshmallow goes to…"

**Logan**

Nicole was disappointed and left the Dock of Shame. She was hoping that she could make it further now that she returned.

"Good luck to you all!" she said.

The Boat of Losers pulled away as Logan, Alli, and Jasmine waved goodbye.

"That concludes another chapter of Total Drama Life!" Chris said. "Will Jasmine make her move with Ryan? Will Logan use them? When will this season just end? Find out in the next chapter of…Total Drama Life!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**IcyFlash22: Sorry this chapter was short! The next one will be longer! Review PLEASE!!!**


	15. Chapter 14

**IcyFlash22: Here's the next chapter! Sorry it took a while. I had internet problems! Please Review (they make me happy)! I have a new poll on my Profile! It's just for fun, it doesn't really decide anything! Enjoy this chapter!**

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Last time on Total Drama Life!" Chris exclaimed. "The girls returned from their spa trip to see that Nicole and Abby had returned. The 14 campers competed in a cliff hang challenged. Lewis had no problems the entire challenge all the up to the win! It was Nicole that was eliminated, leaving 13 on the island. What new drama will inflict our campers? Will Abby make it further into the game? Do you think I look good in camo? All these questions…answered!, in this chapter of…Total Drama Life!"

______________________________________

_Everyone's P.O.V_

The 13 campers sat down in the Mess Hall to enjoy lunch. Chef had prepared a pot of "Mystery Meat Stew" the night before, but it was replaced by hamburgers, hotdogs, and fries. Mustard and Ketchup bottles were laid out on the counter, and hamburger toppings were in the fridge.

"What the?!?!?!" Chef yelled.

"The mystery chef strikes again!" Sean shouted.

"Yeah!" Logan said as he gave Sean a high five.

Chef ran into the kitchen and checked the camera. It showed footage of a very tall figure walking into the kitchen. It's facial description wasn't clear, but Chef saw one important detail. The mystery chef…dropped a piercing.

Chef stamped into the main room and pointed at Lewis.

"You!!!" he shouted.

Lewis's eyes widened and he dropped his fork. He got up and bolted out the door, leaving Chef and everybody else in a state of shock

"Lewis was the mystery chef?" Cassandra stated.

Chef ran out the door after Lewis, nearly trampling Chris.

"What's going on here?" he said.

"Lewis is the mystery cook, and Chef is finally gonna catch him." Terran explained.

A confused look came across Chris's face.

"Anyway," he said. "Ready for today's challenge?"

"Ugh…" Jasmine said. "Do we ever get a break?"

"You did!" Chris yelled. "A 6 day resort spa break!"

Everyone glared at Chris.

"As I was saying, for today's challenge you will be racing!"

"Sweet!" Alli shouted.

The campers looked amongst each other. They all had smiling faces.

"Finally!" Logan shouted. "A cool challenge!"

"It's just like the Biking Challenge from season one." Chris explained. "But instead of making bikes, you're making go-carts!"

"Sweet!" Ryan shouted.

"Racers!" Chris said. "Go build your karts!"

The campers got up and raced out the door. Meanwhile, Chef continued to chase Lewis around the Mess Hall.

"This is going to be a _long_ day." Chris said.

______________________________________

Logan, Lewis, Alli, and Abby were assembling their carts. They had only gotten to the first stage…welding pipes together.

"This…is…sweet!" Alli said.

She plopped on her welding mask and started fusing pipes together. Abby was putting a hood cap on her kart until Logan came up.

"Need any help, babe?" he said.

"Why would I take help from a big ogre like you?" she replied.

"You're pretty sexy when you get angry." Logan said.

"I'm not going to dignify that as a compliment." Abby said.

She continued to screw in the hood cap until she realized that Logan was still behind her.

"Don't you have a kart to build?" she yelled.

Logan smiled and slipped away. He hammered at his creation and looked back at Abby. She was polishing her hood cap, then stopped. She looked up and looked at Logan. He winked at her, but Abby glared. She turned back around and smiled.

Lewis was missing a piece to his kart. He searched around in the tool box for some parts, but couldn't find what he needed. Then, Ryan approached him. He handed Lewis the piece. At first Lewis wouldn't except it.

"Don't worry Lewis." Ryan said. "I've got plenty more. It's like I always say…give and you shall receive. Because when somebody's in need, never let them down."

Lewis promised that he would remember this.

________________________________

Ryan and Jasmine were building their karts about 20 feet away from Logan, Lewis, Alli, and Abby. Ryan was working on the karts engine until Jasmine spoke up.

"You seem really good at this." she said.

"Thanks." he replied. "I've made one of these before. I entered it in a local race. I got 2nd place, but it was still fun to build the kart.

"That's cool." Jasmine said.

She was about to screw in a bolt until Ryan stopped her.

"Don't do that!" Ryan shouted.

"Why not?" questioned Jasmine.

"You don't screw that in." chuckled Ryan.

He came up against Jasmine and put his hand on her hand. His body was up against her back.

"You do it like this…" he said.

He messed with some of the controls and helped Jasmine with the engine. She looked lovingly into his eyes, and he looked back. They leaned forward, but wrench flew threw the air and hit Ryan in the head.

"Keep working on your kart!" Logan yelled.

Jasmine rubbed Ryan's head and glared over at Logan.

______________________________________

Sean, Lyric, and Terran were building their karts as well. Sean was painting his kart a radiant red color. Lyric was painting his green, and Terran was painting his blue. Lyric had just finished his kart and started to test it out.

"Nice ride!" Terran said.

He examined Lyric's car and tripped over a bucket of paint. It spilled all over one of Lyric's tires.

"Nice going moron!" Lyric yelled.

Lyric started to wipe away the paint, while Sean was polishing his car's windows. Terran was working on the cars control system, until he realized something.

"Didn't Chris say that this challenge was just like the one from the first season?" he said.

"Yeah…" Sean replied.

"So that means…whoever gets last…is eliminated.." Terran said.

Sean and Lyric looked at Terran. He was right. Whoever did get last place would be eliminated. Sean started enhancing his steering system while Lyric tightened the engine bolts.

Terran turned to look at the camera.

"The things people do to win…" he said.

______________________________________

Lacienega, Chance, Olivia, and Cassandra had finished their cars. Olivia was doing the final touches until Chance bumped into her.

"Watch it loser!" Olivia yelled.

Chance hung her head low until Lacienega put her arm around her.

"It's okay girl." she said. "Olivia just an uptight jerk!"

Chance smiled and continued working on her racecar.

_______________________________________

"Alright campers!" Chris yelled. "Times up! Report to the starting line with your vehicles!"

The 13 campers wheeled in their vehicles and put on their racing gear. The coarse was simple. It was just a path that lead around the island, circling it.

"Just to let you know, whoever gets last place will _not_ be eliminated." Chris said.

A sigh of relief passed over the campers. Lyric and Sean glared at Terran.

"Well, look at it this way!" Terran said. "That extra time you put into your cars will sure make you go faster!"

Sean and Lyric agreed.

"Whoever gets first place, wins invincibility!" Chris said. "Racers…start your engines!"

Logan smirked and flipped a switch on his dashboard. The car started to rumble and Logan put on his helmet.

"This is going to be over _real_ soon." he said.

Jasmine started her engine and looked out the kart window. Ryan's car pulled up right next hers. He looked at Jasmine with a bright smile and winked at her. Jasmine blushed and waved, but Logan pulled in and pushed Ryan's car out of the way. Jasmine glared at him, but he only sneered.

"Ready…" Chris said.

The 13 campers revved their engines.

"Set…"

Olivia leaned out the window of her kart and hurled a pocket knife at Chance's gas tank. It sprung a leak and started pouring out gas.

"GO!!!" Chris yelled.

_______________________________________

The campers sped out of the starting line and out towards the open path. Logan was in the lead with Olivia close behind. All the other racers were struggling to keep up.

"Enjoy the lead while you still have it!" Olivia yelled at Logan.

She passed him and took the leading position. Logan smiled and flipped a switch on his dashboard. A tow cable ejected from the hood cap of Logan's car and attached itself to the back of Olivia's cart. Logan flipped another switch and reeled back the tow cable. Olivia's car halted and Logan and all the other campers raced past.

"See you Olivia!" he yelled.

_______________________________________

The campers were rounding the first bend around the island. So far they had covered ¼ of the island's track and were still racing. Logan was in first with the other campers behind in this order. Ryan, Jasmine, Lacienega, Alli, Sean, Lewis, Lyric, Abby, Terran, Olivia, Cassandra, and Chance.

Chance was struggling to keep up. Due to having a gas leak (thanks to Olivia) she was bringing up the rear of the racers. She didn't even know that she had a gas leak, and continued on down the path.

Ryan and Jasmine were attempting to pass Logan, but couldn't. Logan was throwing objects out the window of his kart. Bowling balls and hockey sticks were being hurled at the two, but they dodged them all nicely.

They were having no problem, until a bowling ball went under Jasmine's car and smashed her engine. Then, a hockey stick went through her windshield and hit Jasmine in the face. Ryan got angry.

"Logan!!!" he yelled.

He drove up behind Logan's car and smashed it in the back. He continued to ram Logan's car until a cannon popped out of the back of Logan's car.

"What the…?" Ryan said.

Ryan was blasted with a spray of oil from Logan's cannon, and spun out of control. He crashed into Jasmine's car and halted. The two climbed out of their cars and watched the racers go by. Chris approached the two of them.

"Well, looks like you two are out." he said. "Follow me, and you can watch the other racers finish."

Ryan put his arm around Jasmine, and the two followed Chris towards the control room.

_______________________________________

The campers were moments away from finishing the race. During the race, Lyric had had an engine malfunction and had to sit out as well.

Olivia was about to pass Chance, until her car smashed into Chance's.

"Thanks a lot Chance! You loser!" Olivia yelled.

Chance's car had reached "empty" on the gas tank. Her and Olivia's cars were completely destroyed because of that crash.

"Great going! Now I'm out of the race!" Olivia shouted.

"Yes you are, Olivia" Chris said. "Follow me to the finish line!"

Chance and Olivia walked behind Chris towards the side stands. Olivia glared at Chance and caused her to hang her head low.

_______________________________________

Logan was speeding towards the finish line with the other racers in the dust. Lewis and Alli were close behind, with Sean no to far either. The three attempted to pass Logan, until Lewis spontaneously exploded.

"That's for messing with my kitchen!" Chef Hatchet yelled from the sidelines. He was holding a remote that he obviously used to destroy Lewis's kart.

With Lewis destroyed by Chef, it was up to Alli and Sean to try and beat Logan. Logan threw a smoke pellet out the window of his car, causing the three of them to be trapped in a cloud of smoke. The smoke ball passed the finish line.

"It's a photo finish!" Chris yelled. "We don't know who won inside that smoke cloud!"

The campers surrounded the high-speed camera and checked the footage. Logan, Alli, and Sean were closely approaching the finish line, but Terran came out of nowhere and passed the three of them. Logan's jaw dropped.

"YEEAAAHHH!!!!" Terran shouted. "I WIN!!!"

"He won?" Chris said.

"He won?" Alli shouted.

"He…..he……he……how?" Logan said.

"Well!" Chris said. "That's it! Meet me at the marshmallow ceremony in five."

_______________________________________

The 13 campers disappointingly sat down at the ceremony. Logan was still in shock from Terran winning.

**Terran**

"Here is your invincibility." Chris said as he tossed Terran a marshmallow.

"When I call your name, come up and receive your marshmallow." Chris said.

**Logan**

**Lacienega**

**Cassandra**

**Sean**

**Lyric**

**Alli**

**Lewis**

The 7 campers grabbed their marshmallows and sat back down

**Jasmine**

**Ryan**

The two grabbed their marshmallows. As they sat down, Ryan gave Jasmine a wink. Jasmine just blushed. Logan (seeing this) rolled his eyes.

**Abby**

Abby was overjoyed that she was making it so far now. Chance and Olivia were the only ones without a marshmallow.

"The final marshmallow goes to…"

**Olivia**

Lacienega put her hand on Chance back and said goodbye.

"It's been fun, girl." Lacienega said.

Chance waved goodbye to everyone as the Boat of Losers pulled away.

_______________________________________

Later that night, Olivia entered the girl's cabin. Everyone was glaring at her.

"What?" she said.

She climbed into her bunk, only to find it fall apart. She landed on the ground, then got crushed by some of the bunk beams. All the girl campers laughed.

"Who did that?" she yelled.

Between laughs, Lacienega and Cassandra revealed that they were holding some bunk nails and screws.

"You are so dead!" Olivia yelled.

But, the female campers continued to laugh.

______

"That concludes another thrilling chapter of Total Drama Life." Chris said. "When will Logan's plan come into play? Who will Lacienega befriend after Chance's loss? Did my hair stay perfect the entire chapter? Find out in the next exciting chapter of…Total Drama Life!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**IcyFlash22: Vote on my new pole! I could really use your input! Review PLEASE!!! The next chapter will come soon!**


	16. Chapter 15

**IcyFlash22: The poll says that Lewis is the number one fav! I like him too. Hopefully, he'll make it far! I already know how far he goes…but you don't! Yaaay! I also know the winner of this season…so you'll just have to wait…! Onto the chapter!**

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Last time on Total Drama Life!" Chris shouted. "The 13 campers built there very own karts in an epic race! It was revealed that Lewis was the mystery cook, and Chef sure did set him straight. A minor Abby/Logan moment reminded many fans of Duncan & Courtney. Will this pairing shine through? Will Olivia get revenge on Lacienega? What drama will inflict out final 12 campers? Find out now on…Total Drama Life!"

_______________________________________

_Everyone's P.O.V_

The final 12 campers slowly trudged into the Mess Hall. They were all anxious to see what Chef Lewis had made for them today. But, when Chef Hatchet lifted the pot, it revealed some brown bubbling sludge.

"What?" Terran shouted.

The campers looked at Lewis (who was sitting in the corner of the room). He had a freaked out look on his face and was rocking back and forth. Chef Hatchet peered at him with a knife in his hands. Lewis shuddered and started rocking faster.

"It's okay Lewis." Alli said, patting his back. "Chris won't let Chef Hatchet kill you…"

The campers examined the brown sludge and didn't eat one bite. Lacienega thought it would be funny to through some at Olivia. It splat all over her head.

"I'll get you Lacienega!" she shouted.

"Let's see what you got!" Lacienega replied.

"Settle down campers." Chris said. "I hope there isn't too much fighting…because today's challenge requires you to partner up!"

"Nice!" Sean said.

"You have 10 minutes to find your partners…then report to Mount Chris." Chris said.

The 12 campers got up and scrambled around the Mess Hall. Everyone was clearly avoiding Logan and Olivia.

Sean, Terran, and Lyric (the dynamic trio) were arguing over who partnered up with who. In the end, it was Terran and Sean that partnered up.

Lewis and Alli also partnered up fairly quickly. Lacienega and Cassandra were partners, and so were Ryan and Jasmine. Lyric approached Olivia and made his move.

"Wanna be partners for the challenge?" he asked.

"Why would I do that?" Olivia shouted.

"Because I don't think you want to be partners with Abby or Logan." Lyric stated.

"True…let's be partners I guess." Olivia replied.

Lyric and Olivia reluctantly partnered up, leaving Abby and Logan the only people left.

"Well I guess I'm your partner hot stuff." Logan said with a smile.

"Fine!" Abby shouted. "But don't think I'm going to enjoy this!"

**-Partner List-**

Abby - Logan

Olivia - Lyric

Ryan - Jasmine

Lacienega - Cassandra

Sean - Terran

Alli - Lewis

_______________________________________

The campers arrived at Mount Chris. It was the mountain sculpture they formed in episode 6. The Screaming Gophers had done a wonderful job at carving it.

"Welcome back to Mount Chris!" Chris yelled. "You've all partnered up, correct?"

The campers nodded.

"Good!" Chris shouted. "For today's challenge, you'll be scaling Mount Chris!"

"Seriously?" Jasmine said.

"Sounds hard…" Cassandra wined.

"Don't worry." Chris said. "Your partners will be holding you on the belay. But if they let you fall, you're both out."

Chris lifted up a web of straps and buckles. He showed the campers how to put it on, then he wrapped the climbing ropes through the loops.

"Simple as that." he said. "Now, decide which partner will climb…and who will belay."

The campers argued amongst themselves. Alli agreed to climb, with Lewis on belay. Ryan climbed, with Jasmine on belay. Cassandra climbed, with Lacienega on belay. Sean climbed, with Terran on belay. And Lyric climbed, with Olivia on belay. Logan and Abby were arguing over who did what.

"How about I go on belay, and you climb?" Logan said.

"No!" Abby yelled. "I don't want you perving up my shorts while I'm climbing!"

"Fine then!" Logan said. "I'll climb!"

"I don't want you to lose this!" Abby replied.

Logan got fed up and hooked Abby into the climbing harness. He put on the belay straps and looped on the ropes.

"There!" he yelled. "You're climbing!"

--

"Whoever reaches the top first…wins!" Chris said. "Climbers ready?"

Sean, Cassandra, Ryan, Lyric, Alli, and Abby stepped up against the wall. They tightened their harnesses and grabbed onto the wall.

"GO!" Chris yelled.

_______________________________________

The 6 campers had a decent start. Lyric had sped his way up the furthest, with Abby not too far behind. Alli was also coming up with Ryan, leaving Cassandra and Sean struggling at the bottom.

Abby wasn't going to let Lyric win, so she threw a rock at him. It hit his back, then fell downward and hit Logan on the head.

"What the heck!?!?!" Logan yelled.

"Sorry Logan…" Abby said.

Lyric also noticed Abby's attempt to pass him. Lyric scrapped his shoe against the side of the mountain, causing a series of rubble and sand to hit Abby's face.

"Hey!" Abby yelled. "Knock it off!"

While Abby was getting the sand out of her eyes, Cassandra sneaked right past her. Abby noticed this and grabbed Cassandra's ankle.

"Let go!" Cassandra said.

"Don't let her get to you, girl!" Lacienega yelled from below.

The two girls got so busy in fighting, they didn't notice that Ryan and Sean passed right by them. Followed by Alli who even had time to tighten her harness. Abby saw all the people passing her, so she started climbing again.

"Go Abby!" Logan yelled. "Keep climbing!"

Abby reached out and tried to knock Ryan off, but it didn't go well. Ryan kept struggling to get Abby off, so she couldn't really get a good grip.

"What are you doing?" Ryan said, still struggling.

Abby was about to pull Ryan off the cliff, until Sean came in and pulled her off instead.

"AAHHHHH!!!" Abby screamed.

She was about to hit the ground until Logan pulled the belay strap. Abby stopped, inches from the ground.

"Thanks Lo-" Abby started to say.

The rope snapped and Abby hit the ground.

"Abby and Logan are out of the competition!" Chris said. "No touching the ground! Remember? Go wait in the loser station!"

Abby and Logan walked towards an area were they had a full view of Mount Chris. Logan sat down next to Abby and attempted to put his arm around her, but Abby smacked his arm away.

_______________________________________

Lyric was easily climbing the mountain with no problems at all. He noticed Cassandra climbing right up next to him. He swung his legs over and knocked Cassandra off the mountain. Lacienega quickly pulled the strap, causing Cassandra to stop falling. She climbed up next to Lyric again.

"Do you ever go away?" he said.

He swung to kick Cassandra off again, but Cassandra caught his leg. She pulled down his pants, revealing his purple teddy bear boxers.

Everybody pointed and laughed at Lyric's panty exposure. Lyric (embarrassed) pulled his pants back up and continued climbing.

Cassandra was so caught up in the laughing, that she lost her grip on the mountain. She fell downward and hit the ground hard. Since Lacienega was also laughing, she couldn't catch her.

"Lacienega and Cassandra are out!" Chris yelled.

Cassandra limbed over towards the loser box, while Lacienega still couldn't stop laughing. Olivia smiled as she watched her two worst enemies sit out.

"Nice work Lyric!" she yelled. "Your panties just set us up an easy victory!"

"Yeah..yeah…" Lyric mumbled.

_______________________________________

Sean, Ryan, and Alli had climbed viciously up the mountainside. Lyric was still many feet away from them, but they had a good pace going. Sean eventually passed Ryan and Alli, and started climbing towards Lyric.

Alli and Ryan were climbing next to each other, talking.

"So!" Alli said. "What you been up to lately?"

"Not much." Ryan said. "Just hanging around Jasmine I guess."

"Oh! I see." Alli replied. "Have you said anything yet?"

"No…I'm just waiting.." he replied. "I think she sorta into me too."

"That's a good start!" Alli yelled. "I think you two would be so cute together!"

"You think?" Ryan said.

"You betcha!" Alli shouted.

Ryan was slightly taken aback by how excited and positive Alli was…all the time.

"So how about you and Lewis?" Ryan asked.

"He's been a little freaked out by the whole "Chef Hatchet" thing." Alli said. "But I'm sure it will pass! After all, he is my Lewis!"

The two continued to climb until the mountain side started shaking.

"What's happening?" Ryan stated.

The mountain section they were climbing on suddenly blew into pieces. Ryan spun around, but managed to catch his grip. Alli flew of the wall and started plummeting towards the ground. The belay rope got caught in Lewis's harness, causing him to go flying into the air.

Alli and Lewis passed each other. Now Alli hit the ground, and Lewis was flying in the air. Then, Lewis fell down again, causing Alli to fly of the ground. Lewis sped right towards the upcoming Alli, causing the two to smack into each other.

"That wasn't pleasant…" Alli said.

They dangled there until a snap noise was heard. Lewis looked up and saw that the ropes supporting them had snapped. They fell to the ground and hit it hard. Lewis landed first, then Alli landed on top of Lewis.

"What a harsh way to get out." Chris said. "The loser box awaits!"

Alli dizzily walked towards the loser box, but Lewis was to banged up to go anywhere. Chef Hatchet (dressed like a nurse) came over towards Lewis with a stretcher. As he lifted Lewis onto it, he said…

"I'm gonna have fun now!" Chef said.

Lewis's face was in shock as he was carried to the infirmary.

_______________________________________

Sean, Ryan, and Lyric were all trying to reach the top. Lyric was almost there, with Ryan and Sean not far behind. The wall started to shake again, followed by another explosion. Ryan was sent hurdling downward.

Jasmine was going to grab the belay…until she noticed that it wasn't tied to anything. She soon found out why when she heard the sounds of Olivia laughing beside her.

"Hope your boyfriend doesn't break too many bones!" she said.

Ryan hurdled right towards the loser box, smashing it to pieces. The campers that lost the challenge had enough time to escape, but Ryan was bruised and cut all over.

"That wasn't cool, Olivia!" Jasmine yelled.

Chef Hatchet put Ryan on a stretcher and carried him to the infirmary. That left Lyric and Sean on the mountain.

_______________________________________

Lyric and Sean were epically battling for the win. Lyric wasn't going to get on Olivia's bad side by losing this challenge, so he hurdled another boulder at Sean.

Sean quickly dodged it and returned by throwing a small rock at Lyric's head. It went past his head and hit a boulder that was resting on a protruding edge.

It rolled off its resting place and headed right towards them. Lyric spotted a nearby branch and grabbed ahold of it. He swung away from the boulder, allowing it to smash into Sean.

Sean flew clean of the side of the mountain. Terran grabbed onto the belay, causing Sean to stop falling. Sean was further below Lyric now, but still had a chance. He climbed and climbed, but gave up because…

Lyric had won.

He stood proudly on the top of the mountain, waving his hands in the air. Olivia was the only person that cheered, beside Lewis who let out a painful moan.

"Lyric and Olivia are the winners of today's challenge!" Chris yelled. "They are invincible at tonight's ceremony!"

Lacienega and Cassandra were crushed by the fact that Olivia won't be eliminated. They knew that they were doomed as well.

________________________________________

The final 12 campers sat at the elimination ceremony. Everyone was saddened by the fact that Olivia wasn't going home tonight.

"For winning today's challenge, here is your invincibility." Chris said.

**Olivia**

**Lyric**

"When I call your name, come up and receive your marshmallow." Chris said.

**Sean**

**Terran**

**Alli**

**Lewis**

**Jasmine**

**Ryan**

**Abby**

The campers grabbed their marshmallows from Chris and returned to their seats. Logan, Cassandra, and Lacienega were the only ones without marshmallows.

**Logan**

Logan smiled as he grabbed his marshmallow. Cassandra and Lacienega hugged each other, knowing that the two friends were going to be separated.

"The final marshmallow goes to…"

**Cassandra**

Cassandra let out a sigh of relief, but also one of remorse for the loss of her friend.

"See ya, Lacienega." she said.

The two hugged for the last time.

"Good luck, girl" Lacienega replied. "Beat that witch, Olivia, for me."

"I will." Cassandra yelled as the Boat of Losers pulled away.

--

"So concludes another thrilling chapter of Total Drama Life!" Chris said. "Will Olivia eliminate Cassandra? Will Lyric continue to help her? Will Lewis's spine ever heal? Find out in the next chapter of…Total Drama Life!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**IcyFlash22: Thanks for all the reviews I've been getting! I hope they continue!**


	17. Chapter 16

**IcyFlash22: Sorry I haven't updated! I had some stuff happening. Here is the long awaited Chapter 16!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

"Last time on Total Drama Life!" Chris exclaimed. "A rock climbing challenge forced the campers to pair up. Seeing that his only buddies were already partners, the pretty boy Lyric partnered up with the all-hated Olivia. The two found a strength that nobody else could possibly posses, leading them to an easy victory. With invincibility, Olivia got revenge on Lacienega by voting her off. Who will go home this week? Will Chef continue to inflict pain on Lewis? Do these shorts make me look flabby? All these cliffhanger will be answered now in this chapter of…Total Drama Life!"

**_____________________________________________**

_Girl's P.O.V_

The 5 female campers were sleeping in the old Gopher cabin. Alli was reading a comic book, Olivia was painting her nails black, Jasmine and Cassandra were still asleep, and Abby was straightening her hair. All was normal until Olivia started talking.

"I don't know why you spend so much time on your hair." Olivia said. "It's always going to look hideous."

Abby face turned red. She got out of her bunk and stomped towards Olivia.

"You should talk!" Abby yelled. "By the way, I like the color of your nails! It matches your heart!"

"At least I wasn't voted off first!" Olivia shouted back.

"Shut up you dirty son of a-" Abby started to yell.

Suddenly, something flew through the girl's window. It was a red paint can…with no top. The paint can whirled around the room as paint flew everywhere.

Olivia's face was covered in it. Abby clothes were soaked. Even Jasmine's hair was splattered up with paint.

"What's going on!" shouted Cassandra.

A green paint can flew through the window, followed by a blue _and_ a yellow one. The four paint cans blasted their paint all over the cabin. By the time they ran out, all five girls were covered head to toe by paint.

Logan stepped into the cabin.

"Wow," he said. "What happened here?"

"I ought to kill you!" Olivia said.

"Just a little wakeup call!" Logan said. "That's all."

The five girls chased Logan out of the cabin and around the lake. Logan ran as fast as he could to keep away from the furious girls.

Sean and Terran observed this from the Boy Cabin window.

"How come Logan gets all the ladies?" Terran said.

_____________________________________________

_Everyone's P.O.V_

For breakfast today, Chef served moldy eggs with sour milk. That meant the campers were going to have to skip breakfast again.

"Hello campers!" Chris said as he entered the room.

The campers moaned.

"That's not a very nice greeting." he replied. "Anyway, today's challenge will require a change in clothing, so I want everyone to go get your swimsuits on!"

"Nice!" Terran shouted. "An aquatic challenge!"

"That's right Terran!" Chris shouted. "So go change, then meet me at the dock."

The campers left towards their cabins and grabbed their swimsuits. Here is what they all looked like…

Sean= Red Lifeguard shorts, brown sandals, aviator sunglasses

Jasmine= Light blue, one piece swimsuit

Lyric= Silver swim trunks

Lewis= Dark purple swim trunks

Alli= Bright orange, string bikini

Logan= Blue swim trunks

Ryan= Green swim trunks

Olivia= Black two-piece bikini

Terran= Black and red board shorts

Cassandra= Black bikini with silver stars

Abby= Red bikini with a floral pattern

_____________________________________________

The campers all arrived at the dockside. They looked around but couldn't see Chris.

"Where is that guy?" Sean asked.

"There he is!" Alli said.

Chris came floating up towards the dock in a yellow raft. He stepped out and tossed Logan a paddle.

"For today's challenge, you will be white water rafting!" Chris yelled.

"Yeah!" Terran shouted. "That's what I like to see! Who's with me?!?!"

*a cricket chirps*

"Please try to contain your excitement!" Chris said sarcastically. "Anyway, grab a raft and head to the rapids. Whoever reaches the bottom of the rapids first…wins!"

"Sounds simple enough." Lyric said.

"Ready? Go!" Chris yelled.

_____________________________________________

The 11 campers ran towards the rafts, trying to reach the one they wanted. Jasmine was about to get into her raft, until Olivia knocked her out of it. Alli was inside her raft, until Logan picked her up and threw her over the edge.

"Jerk!" Alli yelled.

Lewis was pulling out of the dock in his raft, when Chef shot a dart at his raft. The air flowed right out of it, leaving Lewis floating around in an empty raft. He panicked and started to row back to shore, until his paddle snapped.

Chef couldn't control his laughter.

"The termites, ate right through his paddle!" Chef yelled.

Lewis was stranded out in the middle of the lake, with no paddle, in a deflated raft. He was stranded until the flow from the rapids started to pull him in.

"We're approaching the rapids!" Alli yelled.

"Yeah!!!" Terran shouted back.

The 11 campers were sucked right into the rapids and were tossed back and forth. For starters, Sean's raft was immediately flipped over by the rapids. Sean swam over towards Logan's raft and grabbed a hold of the side.

"Get of!" Logan yelled.

Logan's raft tipped over a bit, then set back down. Logan grabbed his paddle and whacked Sean on the head. Sean sunk into the water, leaving Logan flowing down the river again.

Lewis was being thrashed back and forth, but he still clung to his deflated raft. He was bruised, and possibly had a broken finger, but he still battled the waters.

"Are you okay, Lewis?" Ryan said when he flowed by.

Lewis shook his head furiously.

"Let me help you out." Ryan said with a chuckle.

Ryan looked around and spotted Sean's old raft. Since Sean was out of the game, Ryan reached out and grabbed. He extended his arm and let Lewis climb in.

"Good luck Lewis!" Ryan said.

Lewis smiled as he watched Ryan flow down the rapids. At least somebody noticed him…besides Alli of course. Lewis continued to ride down the river.

_____________________________________________

The campers had passed the halfway point a while ago. Cassandra's raft couldn't handle anymore, and flipped over. Her raft got caught on a rock, which caused Alli to flip when she crashed into it. The other the other 8 camper continued to flow down the rapids. Terran stopped paddling when he heard a sound.

"Do you hear that?" he said.

The other campers listened.

"Yeah," Ryan said. He laughed for a bit. "Do you know what that sorta sounds like? It sounds like…a…"

He froze. The other campers froze too.

"…waterfall…" Logan replied.

The campers started to paddle backwards, trying to get away from the waterfall. But the current was too strong. The campers cringed as they tried to embrace the fall. They floated forward and went down a waterfall….2 feet high. Logan opened his eyes.

"What was that!?!?!" he yelled.

"Sorry," Terran said. "I though it sounded bigger."

"It does…" Jasmine said.

The campers could still hear the roaring sound of a waterfall. They didn't even have time to react when they were thrusted down the 50 foot waterfall.

The campers screamed as they plummeted downward towards the bottom. Ryan, Logan, Jasmine, Olivia, Alli, and Terran all smashed into the water. Lyric's tube flipped before he even hit the water. Lewis landed on a rock at the bottom, causing him a trip to the infirmary.

Jasmine couldn't control the speed of the current and flipped over. Unluckily, another waterfall was coming up. The campers were sent speeding down the waterfall. Jasmine (without a raft) fell down the rapids, toward her aquatic doom. She started kicking her legs, screaming.

"Jasmine!" Ryan yelled.

Ryan (still falling) jumped out of his raft and caught Jasmine in midair. Jasmine smiled and Ryan smiled back. The two smashed into the water below. Ryan held Jasmine's arm and dragged her through the water towards the shore. They watched the other campers float away.

"Thanks for saving me." Jasmine said.

"It was nothing." Ryan said. "Just your average 45 foot dive n' catch."

Jasmine giggled.

"Wanna swim?" she said.

"I can't see why not!" Ryan replied.

The two dived into the water and swam. Jasmine watched as Ryan floated on his back. She had never felt so happy to get out of the challenge.

_____________________________________________

The 4 remaining campers were nearing the finish line. It was Terran, Logan, Abby, and Olivia left racing for the win.

Terran and Logan were battling side by side. Terran was ramming Logan into the riverside, while Logan was swinging was oar. Logan then spotted a vital point.

"Say goodbye, surfer freak!" Logan yelled.

He smacked his oar right at Terran's air lock. The air started rushing out of Terran's raft, which sealed his doom. Thinking quickly, he jumped out of his raft, and landed in Logan's. Logan tried to fight him off, but ended up getting tossed out by Terran.

"Goodbye!" Terran said.

He took control of Logan's raft, only to find that it had been deflated. Terran looked at the air lock and saw that it had been opened. Then, before he could react, his raft was pulled under water.

"If I can't win," Logan said. "Nobody can."

Terran and Logan continued to fight in the water as Olivia and Abby flowed down the river.

"You're going down!" Abby yelled.

"Right after you!" Olivia yelled back.

The two accelerated towards the finish line at an amazing rate. Olivia was sailing towards the end until her raft stopped.

"What the?!?!" Olivia yelled.

She turned around and saw Logan clinging to her raft. Terran was holding Logan's foot in one arm, and an extending tree branch in the other.

"Nobody messes with Abby." Logan said.

Abby sailed through the finish line.

"We have a winner!" Chris yelled. "Abby brings home invincibility!"

"NOOO!" Olivia yelled.

"Yes!" Chris replied. I will see your sorry butts at the elimination ceremony tonight!"

_____________________________________________

The 11 campers sat down at their 11th marshmallow ceremony. There was half the amount then the people than there was before.

"For winning today's challenge," Chris said. "Here is your invincibility, Abby."

**Abby**

"When I call your name, come up and receive your marshmallow."

**Jasmine**

**Lyric**

**Ryan**

**Logan**

**Lewis**

**Alli**

The 6 campers grabbed their marshmallows, leaving Terran, Sean, Olivia, and Cassandra on the chopping block.

**Sean**

**Terran**

The two friends received their marshmallow and exchanged a fist pound. Olivia smiled while Cassandra cowered.

"The final marshmallow goes to…"

**Olivia**

Cassandra whimpered as she walked down the Dock of Shame. The campers waved goodbye to their kind friend as Lyric and Olivia just sneered.

"That concludes another chapter of Total Drama Life!" Chris said. "Who will be the next to leave? Will Olivia eliminate another enemy? When will this dumb story end? Find out!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**IcyFlash22: I'll update the next chapter sooner! Review please!**


	18. Chapter 17

**IcyFlash22: I'm glad to see all the reviews! Keep um' coming! Here is the 17th**** chapter!**

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Last time on Total Drama Life!" Chris shouted. "Our 11 campers raced down the treacherous Wawanakwa Rapids! Chef completely sabotaged Lewis's raft, leading him to a broken arm. In an act of chivalry, Ryan dove out of his raft to save his lover Jasmine. Then, Logan and Terran worked together to stop Olivia from winning another challenge. Unfortunately, Olivia's plans worked out perfectly as she sent Cassandra home. What drama awaits our campers today? Find out now on… Total Drama Life!

___________________________________________

_Boy's P.O.V_

Three of the remaining male campers were busy getting dressed for the day. Terran was putting on his usual brown T-shirt when he noticed something.

"Where are Sean, Logan, and Lewis?" he said.

He, Ryan, and Lyric looked around the cabin, but couldn't find them. They looked outside the cabin, but couldn't see them anywhere.

"They probably went to breakfast." Ryan said.

The three campers agreed and continued to clean the cabin.

___________________________________________

_Girl's P.O.V_

"Has you seen Olivia or Abby?" Jasmine said.

She and Alli were the only ones in the cabin. They looked, but couldn't find them.

"Well I'm glad they're gone!" Alli shouted. "Those two were getting on my nerves."

"Yeah." Jasmine. "They're probably at the Mess Hall."

The 2 girls exited the cabin and walked towards the Mess Hall for breakfast.

___________________________________________

_Everyone's P.O.V_

Jasmine, Ryan, Terran, Alli, and Lyric were the only ones present at the Mess Hall. The 5 confused campers looked around until Chris came into the room.

"If you may have noticed." he said. "Your cabins may have lost a few fish."

"We can't find Olivia or Abby anywhere!" Alli screamed.

"Same here!" Lyric replied. "Lewis, Logan, and Sean are nowhere in sight!"

"That's because they're lost in the woods!" Chris said.

"WHAT!!!" The campers shouted.

"Last night when you were all sleeping," Chris said. "Our camera crew "kidnapped" 5 campers. They were quietly taken out into the woods, where they would stay all night. Now it's your job to find them!"

Chris took out a dish filled with 5 names. He scrambled the names around in the bowl, then approached Alli.

"Take a name out of the hat," he said. "And that will decide who you find!"

Alli put her hand into the dish and spun it around. She lifted her hand out and looked at her slip.

"Alright!" she screamed. "I get to find Lewis!"

The other 4 campers drew their names. This is what they had…

__

Alli = Lewis

Ryan = Abby

Lyric = Olivia

Jasmine = Logan

Terran = Sean

__

"Alright!" Lyric shouted, happy to get Olivia as a partner. "I'm gonna win this thing!"

"So how do we win?" Ryan said.

"You must search through the woods, looking for your partner. When you find them, you must bring them back to camp. Whoever brings their partner back to camp first, wins invincibility for you and your partner! And, don't be surprised it they're a little ticked off. They didn't even know about this challenge."

"Sounds hard." Terran said.

"That's the spirit Terran! Now…GO!" Chris yelled.

"Wha-?" Terran said. But he was trampled by the other campers.

___________________________________________

Lyric sprinted out the door first. He looked around the dock area and grabbed a raft from the previous challenge. He made his way across the lake towards the other side.

"Olivia, here I come!" he said to himself.

He reached the other side in about 10 minutes and looked around. He had no headway opposed to where to find Olivia.

"How am I going to find anybody in this woods!?!?" he yelled.

He heard the sound of a snapping branch nearby.

"Olivia?" he said.

He walked closer towards the sound that he heard. As he pulled a branch out of his way, he saw an 8-foot bear standing right in front of him.

"Holy sh-" Lyric started to say.

The bear roared in his face, sending saliva all over him. Lyric mad a quick run for it, but ended up getting his foot caught on a vine. He scrambled to get his foot untied, but the bear kept approaching him.

"Uh…nice...bear…" he stuttered. "Don't kill me!"

The bear roared again, then lunged forward.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Lyric screamed.

___________________________________________

Ryan heard the scream of Lyric of in the distance. He stopped and wondered who made the noise.

"Whatever it is must be in real trouble." he said.

He continued to search for Abby. It was pretty tough considering that he was in a tree-thick area. He couldn't see a thing.

"Man," he said. "I don't even know where to start!"

He looked around until he came upon the unconscious body of Lyric.

"Whoa!" Ryan shouted. "Are you okay dude?"

Lyric didn't answer. His body was slashed all over, and he was covered in dirt. His face was ripped apart completely to the point where it was no longer recognizable as a face. His hair was messed up, and his clothes were ruined. One of his shoes was missing too.

"You're in real bad shape, man." Ryan said. "Let me take you to the infirmary."

Ryan slung Lyric over his shoulder and carried him to the raft. Ryan rowed him back to shore, then took him to the infirmary.

"I may have lost a lot of time, but at least a helped Lyric out." he said. "I wonder if I can still catch up."

With that, he ran towards the woods again.

___________________________________________

Alli was searching high and low for Lewis. She used the vines to aid her in her search. She swung from vine to vine, looking non-stop.

"Where is Lewis." she said. "Let me think, if I were a cameraman, were would I put a mute Goth boy?"

She looked around all over, but couldn't find anything. When she sat down on a rock, she heard a moaning noise.

She looked around, but didn't see anything. When she sat back down on the rock again, she heard the moaning noise.

She got up and saw Lewis's head sticking out from underneath the rock.

"Lewis!" she said. "What are you doing under there?"

Lewis just made another moaning noise, which gave Alli a pretty good idea about who put her underneath the rock.

"Chef did that to you, didn't he?" Alli said.

Lewis nodded his head.

Alli struggled to lift the boulder, but it wouldn't move.

"This thing is HEAVY!" she shouted. "I don't know how I'm gonna get you out!"

___________________________________________

Jasmine had been searching for over an hour. She had found no sign of Logan, or anybody else. She was searching in a mountain-like are.

"I wish Ryan was here." she said. "He's always fun to talk to."

She kept trudging through the woods, searching for the obnoxious punk Logan. Then, she spotted something moving of in the distance. As she approached it, she saw it was a bear.

"Holy crap." she whispered to herself.

The bear was sniffing around, obviously looking for food. It's mouth was covered in something red, and it had a shoe in it's hand.

"Is that blood on it's mouth?" she gasped. "And is that Lyric's shoe?"

The bear looked her direction and roared. Jasmine screamed and ran away.

___________________________________________

Terran (bored out of his mind) was writing his name in the dirt with a stick. He had not found any clue towards finding Sean. He got up and started walking again until he slipped. He rolled down the hillside until he landed in a creek.

"Eww…" Terran said as he wiped off the creek sludge.

Then, he spotted a tied up body floating in the creek. He thought it was Sean at first, but as soon as he heard the screaming noises that it made, he knew it was Abby.

"Hey Abby!" Terran said.

Abby made groaning noises and struggled to get out of the rope she was tied up in. The cameramen were obviously tired of her complaining, so they must have put the tape on her mouth. Terran ripped the tape off.

"OUCH!!" she yelled. "That hurt, you goof!"

"Sorry!" Terran said.

"Have you seen Ryan?" she said. "He's supposed to be looking for me!"

"Sorry Abby, but I haven't seen him yet!" Terran replied.

Terran got up and walked away, leaving a very angry Abby behind.

"Wait!" Abby said. "Come back here! I command you!"

___________________________________________

With Lyric in the infirmary, Ryan was back on track, ready to find Abby. He was looking around and spotted something in the dirt. It read "T-E-R-R-A-N".

"Must've just missed the guy." Ryan said with a smile.

He heard screeching noises come from somewhere down the hill. He looked down the hillside, only to see Abby struggling to get out her ropes. Ryan ran down to her.

"It's about time!" Abby shouted.

"Hey!" Ryan said. "I had to make a quick detour! Besides, I haven't seen anybody else head back to the campgrounds."

"Well then, let's hurry!" she screamed back.

Ryan slung Abby over his shoulder the same way he did with Lyric. He ran back to the raft as fast as he could. But when he got to the place he put it…

"The raft….it's gone!" he said.

___________________________________________

"We are so going to win this!" Alli shouted.

She and Lewis were rowing Ryan's raft back to camp. Lewis was still tied up of course, but was helping paddle by kicking his (tied up) feet in the water.

"Nice one scoring this awesome raft, Lewis!" Alli said.

Lewis smiled. The raft continued on it's way towards the campgrounds.

___________________________________________

Jasmine entered a dark cave, still on the search for Logan.

"Hello?" she yelled into the cave.

"I'm in here!" Logan yelled back. "Get me outta here!"

Jasmine ran into the cave and untied Logan from his ropes. The two sprinted out of the cave. Logan spotted something yellow moving across the lake.

"We have to hurry!" he said. "Alli and Lewis are gonna beat us! Climb onto my shoulders!"

"Eww! No!" Jasmine yelled back.

"CLIMB!" Logan yelled.

Jasmine reluctantly climbed onto Logan's back. He dashed down the hillside towards the lake.

___________________________________________

Terran saw Logan and Jasmine run by, and spotted Alli and Lewis on the lake.

"I got to hurry!" he said.

As he rushed to stop Logan and Jasmine, he spotted Ryan and Abby heading towards camp too.

"Is everybody done but me!?!?" he yelled.

He felt warm air go down the back of his shirt. Terran slowly turned around and saw the bear standing right behind him.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!"

"RRRRRRRRROOOOOOAARRR!!!"

The bear chased Terran down the hillside faster then could be described.

___________________________________________

Terran jumped into the lake, causing the bear to halt right before the lakeside. It looked at Logan and Jasmine, causing them to scream.

So the bear resumed it's chase on Logan and Jasmine. The two ran as fast as they could until they collided with Abby and Ryan. Ryan helped Jasmine up, and Logan helped Abby up.

"You guys alright?" Ryan asked.

"Not after an 8-foot bear just chased us through the woods!" Logan yelled.

"Where did the bear go anyway?" Jasmine said.

The 4 campers turned around and saw the bear speeding right towards them. They screamed and ran towards camp.

As Terran was climbing out of the water, he was knocked down by the 4 other campers.

"What's going on?" he said.

He turned around and saw the bear running right towards him. He screamed and started running again.

"I am sick of this bear!" he yelled.

___________________________________________

The 5 campers finally made it back safely to the campgrounds.

"It's about time you got back." Chris said. "I was getting bored."

"Who won?" Logan said.

"They did!" Chris replied, pointing towards Alli and Lewis.

"Oh, crap." Abby said. "We lost!"

"After we send a search crew to find Olivia and Sean, and Lyric gets back from the infirmary, we'll have out elimination ceremony!"

"Yeah!" Alli said. "We're not going home tonight! Right Lewis?"

Lewis and Alli exchanged a high-five while the other campers sneered.

___________________________________________

"Here we are at our 12th elimination ceremony!" Chris said. "I hope you're all excited!"

The campers moaned.

"I know we have had some incidents with bears, terrain, and locations, but that's all water under the bridge now! Here is your invincibility!"

**Alli**

**Lewis**

"As for the rest of you, when I call your name, come up and receive you marshmallow."

**Abby**

**Jasmine**

**Ryan**

**Sean**

**Logan**

The 5 campers received their marshmallows, leaving Olivia, Terran, Lyric without a marshmallow.

**Terran**

Terran let out a victory woot and grabbed his marshmallow. Lyric was extremely frightened knowing he was up against Olivia (the girl he had so helped).

"The final marshmallow goes to…"

**Olivia**

"Why!!!" Lyric yelled.

"Let me explain!" Olivia shouted. "One, your in a wheelchair, making you useless to me! And two, you didn't even find me!"

"That's because I was attacked by a bear!" Lyric yelled.

"Whatever!" Olivia said. "You're eliminated now! And there's nothing you can do about it."

With that, the Boat of Losers pulled away with Lyric on board.

___________________________________________

_On the Boat_

"Whatever." Lyric said. "Olivia's still awesome."

He looked back at the campgrounds.

"Olivia's smoking hot, _and_ was an awesome partner. Sure, she got me eliminated. And I never got the chance to ask her out. But, who cares! I'll see her at the final! Because Olivia is going all the way! Yeah

___________________________________________

"So concludes another installment of Total Drama Life." Chris said. "Stay tuned as you see our 9 final campers compete in one of the greatest challenges yet…inner tubing! McLean, out!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**IcyFlash22: Oh the drama! Will Olivia go all the way to the end, or will she be voted of next? I don't know! (Actually I do) :D Review!**


	19. Chapter 18

**IcyFlash22: For those of you that have been asking, there will be a Playa De Losers chapter! You get to see all the eliminated characters then, so keep reading!**

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Last time on Total Drama Life!" Chris exclaimed. "Five of our campers woke up to realize that half of the crew was missing! When partnered up, they went on an extreme search through the woods to find their missing comrades. A bear not only sent Lyric to the infirmary, but terrorized the other searchers as well. Once the partners were found, it was a race to see who could reach the campgrounds first! Little did the campers know that Alli and Lewis had already won. Olivia saw no use in Lyric and had him voted off the island. See what torture lies in store for our campers today, as they take on another gruesome challenge! So don't go anywhere, because you're about to see the next installment of…Total Drama Life!"

_________________________________________

_Everyone's P.O.V_

The final 9 campers were trying to eat Chef's newest creation. It was white gunk with black bubbles. When Jasmine cut a piece off, the inside was red and runny.

"That's so gross…" Jasmine said, pushing her bowl away.

Olivia was wondering what she was going to do without Lyric. He had been the only person that liked her, _and_ the only person that wanted to team up with her. She did feel slightly bad about voting him off, but it was nothing serious.

"I'm so tired of this stupid show…" Olivia said.

"That's probably the only thing I'll agree with you on." Abby said.

Terran was the only person that ate his food…but he puked. After that, the campers decided that it would be best not to eat the food. Chris entered the room, ready to explain today's challenge.

"I see you're not enjoying the food…" Chris said. "Anyway, today's challenge will be a tough one!"

"Oh please," Logan said. "It's not like all the others were a piece of cake."

"Let me finish!" Chris said. "For today's challenge, you will be assembling a tower of the eliminated campers!"

"What do you mean?" asked Sean.

"Each "puzzle piece" is a picture of the eliminated campers. When you find all 15 pieces, bring them back to camp. You must then build a tower of the eliminated campers' pictures, going from 1st at the bottom, to 15th at the top. Remember that there are _two_ Nicole pieces, and an Abby piece, even though she is still here.

The campers threw away their breakfast and ran outside.

_________________________________________

The campers could see a bin close by. It was filled with giant puzzle pieces, each one with a different face on it. There were 9 bins, and 9 build zones.

"Whoever is the first person to complete their tower will win invincibility." Chris said. "Pick a building station."

The campers walked into the building zones. Each zone had a bin with 15 pieces, a spot to build the tower, and a spot to put pieces that they weren't sure about.

"If the tower collapses, you must start over. And, the tower must be in the correct order!" Chris explained. "Ready? Go!"

_________________________________________

Olivia grabbed the Lyric, Cassandra, Lacienega, and Chance pieces. She knew that those were the most recent ones, because she was the reason they were voted off.

"Who was before that?" she said to herself.

She remembered that Abby was the first person voted off. So far, she had the top of the tower, and the bottom of the tower.

"Ugh…this is hopeless!" she screamed.

_______________

Alli knew that Lyric was voted off last episode, so that was easy. She knew Abby was first, and Long came after that. But, she couldn't remember anything else.

"Who were the people that Olivia eliminated?" she asked herself. "Lacienega, Chance, and Cassandra!"

She placed the pieces in the think zone (but in the wrong order). She also remembered that Nicole was eliminated twice. Once after Henry, and again after Olana. She placed down both of her Nicole pieces and the Olana piece.

"This is tough." Alli said.

_______________

Logan was going through this challenge with ease. He had memorized each elimination (so that he could strategize).

"This is probably the easiest challenge Chris has ever made!" he said.

He had already started building his tower from the bottom up. Abby, Long, Gerard, Brandon, Shannon, Henry, Nicole, and…..and….

"What was the 8th one?" he said.

He examined his remaining pieces. He had no clue who came after Nicole. He knew it wasn't Chance, Lacienega, Lyric, or Cassandra. And it wasn't the 2nd Nicole piece. So who was it? Amber, Kole, or Olana?

"I can't remember!" he shouted.

_______________

Ryan was also stumped. He hadn't really paid attention towards how all his friends were voted off, but he tried his hardest.

"This is really hard." Ryan said.

He was struggling to remember the order, but couldn't do it. He only knew Lyric was the last person voted off.

"Let me just do guess work." he said.

He built his tower (in the wrong order) but hoped that it was right.

Amber, Gerard, Shannon, Long, Nicole, Brandon, Chance, Olana, Henry, Kole. He just gave up after that. He couldn't remember a single one. He picked up the Shannon's puzzle piece.

"This brings back memories." Ryan said. "Shannon was so nice to everyone."

Ryan remembered the time when he saved Shannon from falling of the side of "Mt. Chris". He also remembered that she was voted of that same episode. Then, he remembered Logan forming an alliance with him after that. Henry was voted off, because Ryan lost for Logan.

"I can use memories to help me remember the elimination order!" Ryan exclaimed.

He started building his tower again, all according to memory.

_______________

Jasmine was also struggling with her tower. She had the basic ones like Lyric, Abby, and Cassandra. But, she couldn't remember anything else. She remember her friend Olana was voted off before Abby and Nicole returned, but that was all.

"This isn't as easy as it sounds." Jasmine said.

She had finished building her tower, but wasn't sure it was correct. Chris came over and examined it.

"You have 3 wrong." he said.

Jasmine wondered what three she had wrong. Her tower was formed Abby, Long, Kole, Brandon, Shannon, Gerard, Nicole, Henry, Amber, Olana, Nicole, Chance, Lacienega, Cassandra, and Lyric. She looked it over, but couldn't figure out which one had the problem.

_______________

Sean had no clue who was voted of when. He was stumped completely. He saw Logan finishing his tower, and it gave him an idea. He peeked over and looked at Logan's tower.

"This will be easy." he said.

Sean copied Logan's tower all the way up to the point where Logan was. Logan noticed this and questioned how Sean was working so fast…then stopped where he was.

"I just…had…a brain fart." Sean said. "Can't remember who was next! It's a tough one right?"

"Yeah…" Logan said sarcastically.

_______________

Logan remembered who came next, but put a wrong piece in, just to fool Sean. Instead of putting in Olana's piece, Logan put in Cassandra's. Sean copied him and fell right into his trap.

"He is copying me…" Logan whispered to himself.

Logan finished his tower, then called Chris over. Sean called Chris over as well. Logan sneered as Chris checked Sean's tower first, but he wasn't worried. He knew Sean's tower was wrong.

"What a loser." Logan whispered.

Logan switched Olana and Cassandra's pieces around at the last minute, sealing his victory. Sean's tower was wrong, and his tower was right. Chris walked over and checked Logan's tower.

"Winner!" Chris shouted. "Logan builds the correct tower! Giving him invincibility tonight!"

Logan cheered while the other campers had disappointed looks.

"The correct order is Abby, Long, Gerard, Brandon, Shannon, Henry, Nicole, Kole, Amber, Olana, Nicole (again), Chance, Lacienega, Cassandra, and Lyric! Logan wins it!"

_________________________________________

_Boy's P.O.V_

The 5 male campers returned to the cabin, having a little chat time before having to go vote someone off. Sean hopped into his bunk and started listening to music, until Logan came up to his bunk.

"You filthy cheater!" Logan shouted in his face. "I thought we played things fair!"

"What do you mean "play things fair"!" Sean yelled back. "You've been cheating your entire way up to this point!"

"What!?!?" Logan shouted. "I saw you cheat on my tower today! I have never cheated in this game!"

"Guys!" Terran said. "Let's just calm down and settle this like normal 17 year old adults. Shall we?"

Logan punched Terran in the face. That caused a hug riot to start in the cabin. Sean and Logan were punching each other, Ryan was stopping Terran's nose bleed, and Lewis was listening to music in his bunk.

It all stopped when Chef Hatchet came into the cabin with a fire extinguisher. He blasted everybody with the white foam until they stopped. Lewis (at the sight of Chef) his underneath his blanket.

"What's going on in here!?!?" Chef yelled.

More yelling and arguing came on between the male campers until Chef blasted them again.

"Either you 5 are gonna get along!" he said. "Or I'm gonna shut you up myself!"

The campers stopped arguing and gulped nervously at the thought of what Chef Hatchet would do. After he left, an awkward silence in the cabin left everybody feeling uneasy. The silence was broken when Terran said…

"Anybody seen my peanut? I think I dropped it somewhere."

_________________________________________

_Everybody's P.O.V_

The campers arrived at yet another marshmallow ceremony. After the conflict in the male cabin, mostly everybody knew who to vote off.

"For winning today's challenge," Chris said. "Here is your invincibility."

**Logan**

"As for the rest of you," he continued. "When I call your name, come up and claim your marshmallow."

**Terran**

**Ryan**

**Jasmine**

**Alli**

**Lewis**

The 5 campers grabbed their marshmallow off Chris's plate. Olivia, Sean, and Abby were left without a marshmallow.

**Abby**

Abby grabbed her marshmallow from Chris and sat back down next to Logan. Logan tried to put his arm around her, but Abby shoved her marshmallow in his eye.

"The final marshmallow goes to…"

**Olivia**

Sean grabbed his stuff and walked down the Dock of Shame. Right after saying goodbye to Terran of course.

"See ya at the final buddy!" Terran yelled.

The boat pulled away, leaving the 8 final campers on the island.

_________________________________________

_On the Boat_

"Dumb Logan." Sean said. "That guy's such a skeez. But, Terran isn't gonna take this lying down! He knows that it was Logan's fault for getting me eliminated!"

Sean saw Playa De Losers of in the distance. He could hear loud music blasting and lights flashing.

"Terran is smart….kind of….and he will get revenge on Logan!" Sean said. "Just wait and see!"

_________________________________________

"And there you have it!" Chris said. "Will Terran get revenge on Logan? We'll have to see in the next chapter of…Total Drama Life!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**IcyFlash22: I've had lots of suggestions about a season 2 of Total Drama Life. Same cast, but different challenges and location. I'm gonna leave it up to you guys. Go to my profile and vote if you want a season 2 or not! Review please!**


	20. Chapter 19

**IcyFlash22: Remember to vote for a 2nd season! Like I said, It will feature the same cast, but a different location and challenges. Review please!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

"Last time on Total Drama Life!" Chris shouted. "Our 9 final campers duked it out as they raced to complete a tower of the eliminated campers. Logan was doing so well, that it convinced Sean to copy off him. Later that night, Logan (along with the other male campers) got into a fist fight until Chef came in and broke things up. Sean was voted off that night, raising the awareness off his friend, Terran. Will Terran find a way to get back at Logan? Find out in this 19th installment of…Total Drama Life!"

___________________________________

_Girl's P.O.V_

The 4 female campers woke up early that day. Alli fell out of her bunk, so the noise got everybody else awake. They sat in their bunks, wondering what they were in for today.

"Can you believe Sean got voted off?" Jasmine said.

"He was a pretty strong player." Alli agreed.

"Yeah," Abby said. "But he didn't really do anything good to get him to the end of the game."

The girls looked at Abby strangely.

"What do you mean?" Alli said.

"Well, for starters," Abby said. "Olivia is a backstabbing princess, Lewis's pain is comedy gold, Ryan is just naturally nice, Logan is a _really_ strong player, and Terran…is Terran."

"I see what you mean." Olivia said. "But what about you? It's not like you're the best person on the show."

"I'm going to act like I didn't hear that!" Abby said.

Then, the sound of a helicopter was heard outside the cabin.

___________________________________

_Everyone's P.O.V_

The girl campers and the guy campers rushed out of their cabins and towards the helicopter. Once the propeller blades stopped spinning, Chris stepped out of the cockpit.

"What's going on?" Terran asked.

"Just bringing in part of today's challenge!" Chris said. "Campers, let me introduce you to…"

At that moment 8 people stepped out of the helicopter. Chris ran by them, motioning to each one as they said their name.

"Heather, Duncan, LeShawna, Trent, Izzy, Gwen, Courtney, and Bridgette!" Chris exclaimed.

The campers' eyes widened at the sight of the Season 1 and 2 veterans. Each one was about 23 years old, since Season 1 aired over 7 years ago.

"These 8 campers have returned to meet you guys!" Chris said. "But that's not all they're here for! They are also here to compete in a challenge with you!"

"Why do they need to be in the challenge?" Olivia said.

"Let me explain." Chris said. "Your stereotypes match one of these Season 1 veterans. For today's challenge, you will be working with your counterpart in a giant obstacle course."

"Sounds awesome." Logan said.

"You know it." Duncan replied.

"You two reminded me." Chris said. "Let me match you guys up."

Chris walked towards the 8 campers. He then, motioned towards Jasmine.

_________________

"Jasmine," he said. "For you kindness, braveness, and determination to win, you will be partnered up with LeShawna."

LeShawna and Jasmine both let out a cheerful wail as they hugged.

"Let's win this girl!" LeShawna said.

_________________

"Logan," Chris continued. "For your bad attitude and punk-like look, I pair you up with Duncan."

The two of them exchanged a fist-pound.

"Nice." Duncan said.

_________________

'Terran," Chris said. "For your love for surfing and friendship between others, you will be partners with Bridgette."

Bridgette and Terran hugged.

"Let's win this!" Bridgette said cheerfully.

_________________

"Lewis," Chris said. "For your gothic look and overall smugness, I partner you up with Gwen."

Gwen and Lewis high-fived each other.

_________________

"Alli," Chris continued. "For your wild personality, you shall be partners with Izzy!"

"Sounds great!" Izzy said. "Let's do this!"

Izzy let out a wolf howl.

_________________

"Ryan," Chris said. "For your laid-back personality and kindness towards everybody, you will be partners with Trent.

Ryan and Trent high-fived.

"Nice to meet you man." Ryan said.

"Thanks dude." Trent replied. "Let's win this."

_________________

"Abby," Chris said. "For your winning determination and overall fierceness-"

"HEY!!!" Courtney yelled. "I'M NOT FIERCE!!!

"Anyway," Chris continued. "You will be partnered with Courtney.

Courtney and Abby sneered at each other.

"How is she like me?!?!" they both said at the same time.

_________________

"And Olivia," Chris said. "For your slyness and hatred towards everybody but yourself, you will be partners with Heather.

Heather walked over and examined Olivia.

"I'm not going to be partners with this loser." Heather said.

"That makes two of us, moron." Olivia replied.

_________________

Here is the final partner list…

Abby & Courtney

Logan & Duncan

Ryan & Trent

Jasmine & LeShawna

Terran & Bridgette

Lewis & Gwen

Alli & Izzy

Olivia & Heather

___________________________________

The 16 campers lined up on the obstacle course starting line. The courses looked old and worn out. There were 8 giant slanted stations. There was a clutter of pipes arranged next to each one, and small boxed-in area at the bottom.

"Let me explain this challenge." Chris said. "Each team will have their own slanted station. At each station, you will find many pipes. Some straight pipes, and some turn pipes. When Chef turns the water on, you must run to the slanted area and use the pipes to make the water flow off the edge off your platform. But, the platform is closed all around! There is only one opening on the side of the platform. If the water doesn't flow out of that opening, it will run into a small room at the bottom of the platform. If the room fills up, you're out. Once you figure out the correct way to flow your water out of the platform opening, Chef will measure the amount of water in the room. Whoever has the least amount of water in their room, wins! Any questions?"

The campers stood silent.

"Good!" Chris exclaimed. "And remember, you must use all your pipes to reach the opening!"

"GOOO!!!"

The campers ran towards the platforms, trying to get there as soon as they could. Chef had already turned the water on, so they were losing precious time.

___________________________________

_Logan & Duncan's P.O.V_

Duncan and Logan were the first team to arrive at one of the stations. Because the platform was slanted up so high (and the fact Chef turned the water on), it was very hard to walk around on it. They had started to build the pipe, until Duncan slipped.

"I forgot how much I hated this show." he said.

Not much water had flow into the room below. Logan was making sure that no water got past him. They were half done with the pipe until Duncan noticed something.

"Weren't we supposed to use all the pipes?" he said.

"Crap!" Logan yelled back.

They started to disassemble their pipe tube and tried again. The room at the bottom was about 17% full now, and they were losing time.

___________________________________

_Ryan & Trent's P.O.V_

Ryan and Trent were doing great on their first try. Trent was tossing up the pipe pieces and Ryan was putting them together.

"This is awesome man." Trent said.

"You know it!" Ryan replied.

The two exchanged a high-five and continued to work on the pipe. They were almost there. Just one pipe left…but they had three pipes left.

"Darn it dude." Ryan said.

"We were so close!" Trent replied.

They took apart only a small portion of their pipe tube, and tried to finish it from there. The room at the bottom was about 23% full, but they weren't worried.

___________________________________

_Terran & Bridgette's P.O.V_

Terran and Bridgette were disassembling their pipe tube. They had finished it, but didn't use all the pipes. Bridgette was busy working on the pipes until she noticed something. The water was going faster than it was before. Terran looked up and saw the problem.

"Knock it off you two!" Bridgette said.

Logan and Duncan had figured out a way to make their water flow into Terran & Bridgette's platform. After getting yelled at by Chef, the two took their pipe apart and continued to work.

"Jerks." Terran said.

Bridgette and Terran continued to retry on their pipe tube. They finished it again, but they still had left over pieces.

"This is tough…" Bridgette said.

___________________________________

_Olivia & Heather's P.O.V_

Olivia and Heather were doing more fighting than working. The two girls continued to argue about useless things, not even realizing their room was 78% full.

"Your hair look's like dried up vomit!" Heather yelled.

"Your clothes looked like they were scrapped out of Owen's unwashed butt!" Olivia yelled back.

"Your makeup make you look like a pig!" Heather replied.

"You are a pig!" Olivia yelled back.

I siren went off somewhere close by. Chris came over and examined their room.

"Sorry ladies," he said. "But your room is full of water. That means you're outta here!"

"This is all your fault!" Heather yelled.

"Oh please!" Olivia replied. "If you would've gotten off your lazy ass, I'm sure we would've lasted 7 more seconds!"

The two girls walked off of their station, and towards the waiting zone. They could still be heard yelling and arguing.

"Those two have serious problems." Chris said.

___________________________________

_Alli & Izzy's P.O.V_

Alli and Izzy were building a their pipe tube. They had built it once before, but it wouldn't connect. Izzy splashed Alli's face, which was basically the start of a water war.

"You're going down psycho!" Izzy yelled.

"Psycho?" Alli laughed. "You're the psycho. I'm just spontaneous!"

The two continued to splash each other until their siren went off. Their room was full, which meant they were out of the challenge. But, the two ignored it and continued to splash each other.

___________________________________

_Abby & Courtney's P.O.V_

The bossy duo was finishing their pipe. They had figured out a perfect way to build the pipe, so that it used every piece. They only had 3 pieces left, and they could already see the finished product.

"Toss it here!" Courtney yelled.

Abby passed up a turn pipe, and Courtney placed it in. They had two more pipes to go. Courtney placed in another one.

"Just one more!" Courtney shouted.

But as Abby passed it up, their siren went off.

"Wha..?" Abby said. "NOO!!!"

Chris came over and checked the room. It was completely filled. Abby and Courtney stamped their feet hard, not believing they had lost the challenge.

"We couldn't have lost!" Courtney yelled.

"Sorry girls!" Chris said. "But you did."

The two continued to have a tantrum as they stomped over towards the waiting zone.

___________________________________

_Jasmine & LeShawna's P.O.V_

Jasmine and LeShawna were trying to figure out how to get the water to flow towards the exit. They had tried 3 times, but could never use every pipe piece.

"This a lot tougher than I though at first." Jasmine said.

"Girl, I can't even stand on this wet platform anymore!" LeShawna replied.

The girls continued working on their pipe system, trying to figure out how to fit it together. LeShawna repeatedly slipped on the platform, sending her down to the pool of water below. She was soaking wet, and couldn't figure out how to put the pipe system together. Jasmine could see how cold and wet she was.

"Do you want to quit?" Jasmine said with a smile.

"But, what about the challenge?" LeShawna replied.

"Friends matter more than winning." Jasmine said.

The two girls stepped off the platform, disqualifying them from the challenge.

"Thanks, girl" LeShawna said.

___________________________________

_Lewis & Gwen's P.O.V_

Lewis and Gwen had the worst headway of all. They didn't really care about winning. And Gwen _really_ didn't want to be there.

"This is so boring…" Gwen said.

Lewis and Gwen watched the water flow towards there room at the bottom. They were surprised that the water hadn't filled the room yet.

"What's taking that water so long?" Gwen said.

Finally, the water in the room hit the top. The siren went off, and Gwen and Lewis cheered. They stepped off the platform and sat down in the waiting zone.

"Our pathetic performance in that challenge was defiantly worth it." Gwen said. "No more Total Drama Anything for me!"

Gwen and Lewis exchanged a high-five.

___________________________________

"Alright," Chris said. "It's the final round, and only Trent, Ryan, Terran, Bridgette, Duncan, and Logan are left. Who will win? Let's see!"

___________________________________

_Ryan & Trent's P.O.V_

Ryan and Trent hurried to assemble their pipe tube. They had tried 3 times, but could get the right order.

"Pass me a turn pipe." Ryan said.

Trent tossed up a turn pipe to Ryan. He placed it in and saw it all come together. He only needed about 5 pipes, and that's the amount they had left.

"5 pipes left!" Trent said.

The two continued to fit in pipes until their siren went off.

"Aw crud." Ryan said.

"We almost had it!" Trent replied.

The two exchanged a fist pound and sat down next to the others. It was all up to Terran, Bridgette, Duncan, and Logan now.

___________________________________

_Everyone's P.O.V_

Duncan and Logan hurried to finish their pipe system. Their room was only 50% full, but they were still losing time.

"We can't let those surfer freaks beat us!" Logan yelled.

"I know!" Duncan yelled back. "Toss me a pipe."

The two continued to work as fast as they could. Bridgette and Terran were coming up awfully fast.

_________

"Toss me 2 turn pipes!" Bridgette yelled.

Terran cooperated quickly, giving them a great speed advantage. They had 10 pipes left, while Logan and Duncan had 12. They were finishing up, until the ground started to shake.

"What's going on!?!" Terran said.

The platforms were now shaking, causing Bridgette to slip around everywhere. She was soaking wet, and so were Duncan and Logan.

"Just _shaking_ things up a bit!" Chris laughed.

"That was a terrible joke." Logan said.

Terran and Bridgette raced to complete their tubes, but Bridgette was constantly slipping. Terran decided to take action. He grabbed the last pipe and ran to place it, but slipped and fell to the bottom. Logan also had the last pipe, but slipped as well.

It was a race to see who could climb up first. Terran trudged up slowly, trying to keep his grip. Logan was also climbing very carefully. But, one noise ruined everything.

"Logan and Duncan's siren went off!" Chris yelled. "If Terran can fit that pipe in, he and Bridgette will win!"

Everyone cheered as Terran climbed up to the tube system, and placed in the final piece. The water on his platform stopped flowing, and flowed right of the edge, like planned.

"Terran and Bridgette are the winners of today's challenge!" Chris yelled.

Terran and Bridgette hugged and cheered along with everybody else. Logan spit some water out of his mouth and Duncan sneered at them.

"Whatever." Duncan said.

"For winning the challenge, you two will spend 3 days together on the Californian coast! Five-Star hotels, and Five-Star surfing waves!"

Bridgette screamed, which caused everyone to look at her strangely.

"Sorry," she said.

"While you two are away, the other 7 campers will vote somebody off tonight!"

The campers moaned. Bridgette and Terran packed their things and went inside an awaiting cruise boat. The 7 veteran campers went back inside the helicopter.

"See ya guys!" they all cheered.

___________________________________

_Boy's P.O.V_

Before he left with Bridgette, Terran sneaked inside the boy cabin. Everyone was there, except for Logan (who was drying his shirt off).

"Perfect." Terran said.

He approached Ryan and Lewis and explained his plan.

"I need you guys to vote off Abby tonight." he said.

"Why?" Ryan asked.

"Because, Logan got Sean eliminated, so I just want his little girlfriend eliminated. That way, we're on even terms."

"Fine," Ryan said. "But won't that make Logan real mad? I don't like to make people mad."

"Don't worry." Terran explained. "Logan will find out it was me, and won't even bother you guys."

"Okay," Ryan said reluctantly. "But this better not make Logan hate us."

"Trust me." Terran said.

He than left the cabin and joined up with Bridgette again. The cruise boat arrived, and the two of them left for California.

___________________________________

_Everyone's P.O.V_

The campers arrived at the marshmallow ceremony. Since Terran was on vacation with Bridgette, he could not be voted off.

"When I call your name, come up and receive you marshmallow." Chris said.

**Jasmine**

**Ryan**

**Lewis**

**Olivia**

**Alli**

The 5 campers grabbed their marshmallows. Logan and Abby were the only ones without a marshmallow. The two lovebirds looked at each other nervously, then hugged. Once Abby realized what she was doing, she stopped.

"The final marshmallow goes to…"

**Logan**

"NOO!!!" Abby yelled.

"It's okay babe," Logan said. "I'll see you at the final."

"Eww…," Abby replied. "Like I care."

Abby stomped onto the boat. She had her arms crossed furiously. The campers waved goodbye as she was seen being taken away into the distance.

___________________________________

_On the Boat_

"Whoever got me eliminated is going to pay! Once I get to the Playa De Losers' resort, I'm going to watch my episode over and over again!"

She moaned as she saw the Loser's Resort get closer and closer.

"I just want to be with Logan more. I loved him so mu-"

She froze instantly. Her mouth dropped and her eyes grew huge.

"IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE!" she screamed. "YOU BETTER NOT PRINT THAT!"

___________________________________

"And that wraps up another exciting piece of Total Drama Life." Chris said. "Will Logan get revenge on Terran? Find out in the next episode…or chapter…"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**IcyFlash22: This was a very confusing challenge. To those of you who understood it, I congratulate you. Review please!**


	21. Chapter 20

**IcyFlash22: If I don't update for a while, that's probably because I'm at school. I'll try and update every chance I get, so don't worry! Hope this can last a while.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

"Last time on Total Drama Life!" Chris yelled. "The final 8 campers got a visit from their respective "Total Drama Life" counterparts. In a challenge to stop the water's flow, the new teams had some minor spills. In a close death match, Bridgette and Terran smeared Logan and Duncan into the dirt, leaving them with a trip to the California waters! Before he left, he managed to convince his fellow campers to vote off Abby (Logan's girlfriend) to get some revenge. Will Logan find out? Will he get his revenge? Who will clean up the mess he makes when he's done? Hopefully not me. So stick around and see these answers and more in this thrilling chapter of…Total Drama Life!"

**____________________________________________**

_Girl's P.O.V_

Jasmine and Alli woke up to the sound of Olivia's scream.

"Where is my hairbrush!?!?" Olivia yelled.

Her hair was poofy and frizzy all around. She was scrambling around the bathroom area, trying to find it. She continued searching until she lashed around and pointed at Jasmine.

"You!" Olivia yelled.

"What!?!?" Jasmine yelled back.

"You took my hairbrush, knowing that I would freak out if I didn't have it!" Olivia screamed.

"But I didn't take-"

"Don't play games with me, you lying sack of crap!" Olivia shouted.

With that, she stormed out of the cabin, looking for her hairbrush. Jasmine looked angry, until Alli put her hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay Jasmine," she said. "She'll get hers."

"I sure hope." Jasmine said.

____________________________________________

_Boy's P.O.V_

Logan was busy combing his hair with Olivia's hairbrush while Ryan, Terran, and Lewis were getting their clothes on. Ryan looked at him.

"Isn't that Olivia's hairbrush?" he said.

"Yep." Logan replied.

Ryan just continued to get ready. Logan left the cabin, then hurled Olivia's hairbrush into the lake. He walked towards the camera crew's filming location, then burst through the door. Nobody was inside, so he sat down at the equipment center.

"Let's see if I can dish out some dirt." he said.

Logan searched the computer's database, looking for anything that would explain Abby's elimination. He found a file labeled "Terran-Male-Abby Discuss".

"Terran better pray he isn't the cause of this." Logan said.

He opened the file and watched. It showed Terran convincing Ryan and Lewis to vote off Abby. While he watched, Logan clamped his fists harder and harder. Once he couldn't watch anymore, he burst out the station door and stomped towards the male cabin. Once he got there, he slammed the door open.

"TERRAN!!!" he yelled.

"Crap…" Terran said.

Lewis and Ryan ran for cover. Logan stomped up to Terran and lifted him by his throat. His grip was so fierce, he was choking Terran.

"So," he said. "You scraped up the guts to get Abby eliminated? HUH!?!?!"

Terran was still choking, rendering him speechless.

"You think you can just do whatever you want huh?" Logan yelled.

He released his grip, sending Terran to the ground. After he got his breath back, Terran watched Logan stomp out of the cabin.

"I'm in deep trouble." Terran said. "I'm going home tonight, I know it."

"Well," Ryan said. "Your best shot at saving yourself would be winning today's challenge. You better hope it's inner-tubing or something."

____________________________________________

_Everyone's P.O.V_

"For today's challenge," Chris yelled. "You will be inner-tubing!"

Ryan leaned over towards Terran.

"That's convenient." he said.

"Let me explain." Chris said. "You will be inside the inner-tube while Chef boats you around the lake. If you fall, you're out. The person who can stay on the longest…wins!"

"Good luck, man." Ryan said. "I hope you win."

"Thanks dude." Terran replied sheepishly.

The campers finished what was left of breakfast, then left towards the cabins to change into swimwear.

____________________________________________

The 7 campers lined up on the dock and got inside Chef's boat. It made an unpleasant noise as it floated out towards the middle of the lake. Chef tied the inner-tube to the rear of the boat, then tossed it out into the water.

"Which one of you maggots are first!?!?" he yelled.

The campers looked nervously amongst each other. Olivia kicked Jasmine in the back, causing her to step forward. Chef picked her up and threw her into the inner-tube.

"Good luck…you'll need it…" Chef laughed.

____________________________________________

He sat down at the controls and cranked the speed. Jasmine thrusted around in the tube. She was being tossed up and around inside the inner-tube.

"You're doing great!" Ryan yelled.

Chef spun the boat around in circles, causing them to ride over their own waves. The second Jasmine hit the wave, she was sent flying out of the inner-tube and into the arms of Logan. Logan dropped Jasmine onto the floor.

"Congratulations Jasmine." Chef said. "YOU LASTED 23 SECONDS!!! Who's next?"

Everyone stepped back except for Ryan. He looked around and saw everyone behind him. He shrugged.

"Sure, How bad could it be?" he said.

____________________________________________

A shark came up and bit Ryan on the back.

"Sharks!" he yelled. "There are sharks!?!?"

Ryan was standing on the inner-tube, hanging on as hard as he could. He ducked when a shark flew overhead, but lost his balance and fell. As he climbed back onto the boat, Chef gave Ryan his time.

"47 SECONDS!!!" he yelled.

"I'm next!" Alli said as she ran forward.

____________________________________________

Alli clung onto her inner-tube with an extreme grip. The waves did nothing to the fearless girl. She was thrashed around furiously, but still kept her grip.

"Is that all you got?" Alli said with a smile.

Chef increased the boat's speed, causing Alli to jump a bit. Chef was to busy watching Alli, to notice that there was a rock up ahead. At the last second, Chef pulled away from it. But Alli cruised right into it. She flew into the air and landed on the dock. The boat pulled up next to her.

"1 MINUTE, 22 SECONDS!!!" Chef yelled.

____________________________________________

Olivia got inside the tube. She was very careful not to get wet. She didn't want to make her hair any worse than it already was. The tube lunged forward when Chef started the boat.

"Slow down!" Olivia yelled.

But that was just an excuse for Chef to go faster. In no time, the tube flipped forward (due to the uneven shifting of Olivia's weight) and sent Olivia flying face-first into the water. Ryan and Lewis helped her out of the water.

"19 SECONDS!!!" Chef yelled.

"That's pathetic." Logan said.

"Shut up!" Olivia yelled.

Her hair was even more tangled and frizzy than it was before. Jasmine, Terran, Alli, and Logan all burst out laughing while Ryan and Lewis smiled. Olivia glared at Jasmine.

"I'm watching you!" Olivia said. "Loser."

Jasmine hung her head low, but was comforted when Ryan put his hand on her shoulder.

____________________________________________

Lewis got inside the inner-tube and got ready to go. Then, he realized something. Chef was driving the boat. The boat that had an inner-tube tied to the end of it…with him in it.

Lewis gulped.

The boat blasted forward sending Lewis out of the tube, but the ride wasn't over. Lewis's leg was tied to the tube, causing him to be uncomfortably dragged across the water's surface.

"Knock it off!" Jasmine said on the boat. "He's had enough!"

Chef glared at the girl and continued to drive the boat. He smashed Lewis into rocks, the dock, and the shark-infested waters.

"I said cut it out!" Jasmine yelled. She was tired of watching Lewis get hurt.

She and Chef had a staredown. They glared at each other for what seemed like hours. Eventually, Chef turned the boat off. The campers reeled in Lewis, and were appalled at the sight of him.

He was cut all over, bruised, beaten, and dripping in blood. The campers glared at Chef (who ignored them) then helped Lewis sit down. Chef got up and walked towards the beaten goth boy. He had a sad look on his face…then said…

"4 SECONDS!!!"

____________________________________________

Logan shoved Terran out of his way and got into the inner-tube. He was even brave enough to stand in it surfer-style. A smile spread across his face as he saw the fear on Terran's face.

"Show me what you got Chef!" Logan yelled.

The boat sped forward, causing Logan to lose his balance. Luckily, he was back on track. The inner-tube was heading right towards a rock, but Logan stylishly jumped. The tube hit the rock, but Logan was in the air at the time. He landed back in the tube smoothly.

"Impressive…" Olivia admitted.

Alli and Ryan agreed.

Logan had dodged everything that came in his way until his own clumsy step caused his downfall. He wasn't disappointed though, because he was sure of a win. When he got on the boat, everybody cheered his name.

"3 MINUTES, 49 SECONDS!!!" Chef yelled. "Impressive…"

Terran shuddered with fear.

____________________________________________

This was it. If Terran lasted longer than Logan, he would win invincibility. If he didn't, he was going home. The pressure was building on his shoulders. He jumped into the water and climbed into the tube.

"This is it…" Terran said nervously. "Here I g-"

The boat thrusted forward with extreme force. It shook every way possible, but Terran still clung on. Like Logan, he dodged everything in his way. He kept clinging to the tube as hard as possible.

"Go Terran!" Alli shouted.

"Ugghh…" Logan growled.

Terran (being the surfer dude) had no problem with this challenge. He even performed some spins and flips in the tube. Logan approached Chef on the boat.

"What's his time?" he said.

"3 minutes and 30 seconds." Chef said. "19 more and he'll pass you."

"NOO!!!" Logan yelled.

Terran shredded each wave that came in his way. He couldn't believe it, but he had the feeling that he would win. Then, something floated up next to him. It looked like…like…a hairbrush.

"My hairbrush!" Olivia screamed.

She dove into the water, causing Terran to lose his balance and fall of the tube.

"Yes!!!" Logan shouted.

"No!!!" Terran said as he got out of the water.

____________________________________________

_Everyone's P.O.V_

The campers arrived at yet another marshmallow ceremony. Logan was invincible, so it was pretty obvious who to vote off. After some manipulation from Logan, the campers were convinced.

"For winning today's challenge, here is your invincibility." Chris said.

**Logan**

"As for the rest of you, come up and claim your marshmallow." Chris continued.

**Alli**

**Ryan**

**Lewis**

The three campers grabbed their marshmallows from Chris. Jasmine, Olivia, and Terran were left without a marshmallow.

**Olivia**

The queen bee smiled as she claimed her marshmallow. Jasmine and Terran were left looking at each other nervously.

"The final marshmallow goes to…"

**Jasmine**

Terran frowned. He knew this was coming. Bad Karma equals bad karma. He walked down the Dock of Shame and waved goodbye to the campers.

____________________________________________

_On the Boat_

"I totally saw this coming." Terran said. "I messed with Logan, so he messed with me."

He starred out at the lake. He could see The Playa De Losers coming up on the distance.

"Well, at least I get to be in the Playa De Losers episode!" Terran said.

____________________________________________

"And that wraps up another chapter of Total Drama Life!" Chris said. "Who will leave next week? Will Chef continue to torture Lewis? Will my new fluoride rinse ever get here? Find out in the next installment of…Total Drama Life!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**IcyFlash22: I'll update as soon as I can! Please review!**


	22. Chapter 21

**IcyFlash22: For all of you who have been waiting, here it is! The Playa De Losers chapter! Yaaaay!!! (cue the party music!) Review please!**

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Last time on Total Drama Life!" Chris shouted. "Logan snuck into the camera crew station and discovered that Terran was behind the elimination of his girlfriend. Olivia and Jasmine's hatred for each other flared as the two got into multiple heated arguments. In an inner-tubing challenge, Lewis was beaten brutally by Chef. Alli defended him, and stuck it to Chef. Logan had the highest time, but was threatened by his rival Terran. At the last second, Olivia dived into the water, causing Terran to lose. He became the 7th to last camper voted of the island. Where do the eliminated campers go? Find out in this chapter of…Total Drama Life!"

_____________________________________

_Everyone's P.O.V_

"Welcome to Total Drama Life" Chris said to the camera. "You've been watching Alli, Olivia, Lewis, Jasmine, Logan, and Ryan compete their way to the final 6."

Jasmine was sitting on the cabin steps, painting her nails. Logan threw a paint balloon at Olivia's head, and Ryan offered her a washcloth to clean her hair. Lewis was getting chased by Chef…who was getting chased by Alli.

"But what happens to the losers who heave been voted off?" Chris said. "How are they spending their time? What do they think about their time on the island? Who do they think deserves the million dollars? All these questions will be revealed now!"

Chris gets in a speedboat and heads towards the Playa De Losers resort.

_______________________________________________________________

_**Playa De Losers**_

Playa De Losers resort. A five-star luxury resort where the eliminated campers can kick back and review their experience on the island. It supplies 22 bedrooms, a TV room to watch the episodes, A large pool (complete with island bar), a kitchen, an open BBQ grill, numerous reclining chairs, and 16 losers.

Lyric, Terran, Cassandra, and Shannon were sitting in the pool island, talking about the show.

"I think Logan is a total loser." Terran said. "I eliminated Abby because he eliminated Sean. It was fair! The dude didn't need to go all psycho skeez-bag on me!"

"Logan was pretty mean." Shannon agree. "I think that Olivia girl was the worst. Can you believe she eliminated her own alliance member!?!?"

"That would be me." Lyric said.

"Oh yeah." Shannon replied. "Tough luck."

"It's nothing that bad." Lyric replied. "I still love Olivia so much! She is awesome. Girls don't get any hotter than her. Even if she eliminated me, it doesn't make her any less hot!"

"Okay!!!" Terran yelled. "We get it! Olivia's hot! Sheesh!"

"Who do you want to win Terran?" Cassandra asked.

"I'd have to say Lewis. That dude deserves a million bucks after getting brutally attacked by Chef 24-7." Terran said.

"No way." Lyric replied. "Olivia is going to win the million."

"Are you just saying that because she's hot?" Shannon said.

"…" Lyric stared. "Maybe…"

" I think Ryan deserves the million dollars." Cassandra said. "He helped me out so much in episode 7. Plus, he had never done anything mean to anyone!"

"Defiantly!" Shannon said. "He is so sweet to everyone! No matter how many times you watch each episode, you can never catch him doing anything bad! He's kinda cute too."

"Watch it Shannon." Terran said. "If you want Ryan, you're going to have to go through Jasmine first!"

The 4 shared a laugh.

_____________________________________

Lacienega, Olana, Chance, and Amber were sitting on the poolside. They were bathing in the sun until Chris asked them who they though should win.

"I think Jasmine should win." Olana said. "She was so nice to me on the first day."

"Totally!" Amber agreed. "She was such a kind-hearted person!"

"What about Ryan?" Chance said. "He was so nice."

"He was the nicest person I have ever met." Lacienega said. "No wonder he and Jasmine clicked! I want either of those two to win."

"I think Alli should win." Chance said. "She really know how to have a good time. Plus, she is always helping Lewis whenever he gets hurt."

"I think it's sad how Lewis gets hurt all the time." Olana said. "Dumb Chef is just ruining everything for him."

"Chef is nothing compared to Olivia!" Lacienega yelled. "She got me, Chance, and Cassandra voted off all in a row!"

"Ugh…" Olana said. "I hate Logan a lot more than Olivia. That dude needs to learn some manners.

"Defiantly." Everyone agreed.

_____________________________________

Abby was sitting on the edge of the pool with her legs in the water. Little did she know that Kole and Gerard were aiming a giant paintball catapult at her face.

"I think Logan should win the million!" Abby said. "He's worked hard to get to the point where he is, and that should be rewarded! Not to mention his perfect smile and big shoulders…"

She froze instantly, realizing what she just said.

"Delete that!" she yelled. "DELETE IT NOW!!!"

Kole and Gerard were inside a palm tree about 15 feet away. They had their paintball gun set up and were about to fire, until Chris popped the question.

"I think Logan should win the million." Gerard said.

"Ditto." Kole agreed. "That dude was fierce. He always knew what to do in sticky situations."

They let go of their paintball slingshot and watched it fling right into Abby's face, painting it a bright yellow color.

"Ooo, Yellow." Kole said. "Nice choice Gerard."

"Thanks Kole." Gerard replied. "Excellent shot."

"Thank you." Kole replied.

_____________________________________

Brandon and Long were lying back on their pool chairs. The two had been voted off _very_ early in the game, so they didn't really enjoy their experience much.

"I hated Total Drama Life." Long said. "I was the 2nd person voted off. How lame is that?"

"Technically you were kinda the 1st voted off." Brandon said.

"No I wasn't!" Long said. "How?"

"Well, it was Abby that got voted off before you. And once she came back, she made it really far. People that watch that show will think of her as getting that far, not caring about her getting voted off first."

"Whatever…" Long replied. "I guess that I'd say Lewis deserves the million dollars."

"Yeah." Brandon agreed. "That guy deserves a million dollars after what he's been through."

"If I could choose someone to eliminate right now," Long said. "I'd pick Olivia."

"I second that." Brandon said. "She's as mean as a snake!"

The two watched Gerard and Kole run by. They had a scared expression on their faces and seemed to be covered in lemonade.

"What was that?" Brandon said.

Then, Abby ran by with a lemonade pitcher in her hand. Her face was covered in paint and had a ferocious look on it.

"Oh…that." Brandon said.

_____________________________________

Henry was swimming in the center of the pool, watching Gerard and Kole get chased by Abby. When Chris asked the question, he was quick to answer.

"I think Alli should win the million dollars." Henry said. "Either her or Ryan. Both of them were extremely kind to others."

A splash of water hit Henry in the face when Kole and Gerard jumped into the water. They swam as fast as they could, trying to avoid Abby (who was also in the water).

"I hate Logan so much!" Henry yelled. "That guy was the worst! He gave me a broken nose _and_ got me eliminated! How can you like a person like that!"

At that moment, Abby stopped chasing Gerard and Kole and looked at Henry.

"What are you talking about?!?!" she yelled. "Logan is twice the man you'll ever be! Everybody loves Logan!!!"

"NO WE DON"T!!!" Everybody shouted at once.

Abby was silent for a moment.

"You guys are so clueless!" Abby said. "Do you realize how far he has made? All by using his extreme skills!?!?"

"Logan is a low-life jerk." Henry said. "And I keep my thought."

_____________________________________

Nicole was sitting at a table by the Buffet. She was enjoying a large ham-steak with a side of soup. She was busy eating when Chris asked her the question.

"I think Jasmine should win the million dollars." she said between bites. "She was so nice. Although, everyone is telling me how nice Ryan was, but he wasn't on my team. So I wouldn't really know."

A Frisbee flew over her head. Terran and Lyric were throwing it back and forth, until Nicole grabbed it and snapped it in half.

"Logan is the biggest jerk ever." Nicole said. "Right above Olivia on my hatred list."

When another Frisbee flew over her head, she got up and chased down Terran and Lyric.

_____________________________________

Sean was sitting down, eating a hot dog, until he saw his friends (Terran and Lyric) run by. He got up and followed them.

"What are we running from?" he asked Lyric.

"A viscous monster!!!" Lyric yelled.

"What monst-"

Sean turned around and saw a flaming mad Nicole running right towards them. She had a metal pole in her hands and was red in the face.

"RUN!!!" Terran yelled.

The 3 friends continued running while Chris asked Sean who he wanted to win.

"I think Logan should win." he said. "Even though it cheated off him, and he voted me off, that dude deserves a million dollars after all his hard strategizing."

At that moment, Nicole whacked Lyric in the back of the head with her metal pole. With Lyric lying on the ground it left Terran and Sean still running for their life.

"I hate Jasmine." Sean said. "She is super annoying. Even if everyone thinks she's nice, I think she's a poser. What a loser."

Then, Sean slipped on some pool water and fell to the ground. Terran fell too, leaving them scrambling to get up. But it was too late. Nicole was senselessly beating them non-stop with her metal pole.

_____________________________________

_Everyone's P.O.V_

The 16 eliminated campers were gathered at the poolside. It was night fall, and the Resort was lit with numerous lights. When Chris approached, it was clear what they had to do.

"Alright losers." Chris said. "It's time to vote off another camper from Total Drama Life!"

"Awesome!" Sean yelled.

"You will cast you votes one at a time. I'll go around, and you will just shout out a name. Kole, we'll start with you."

"I'd have to say Olivia." Kole said.

"A agree," Gerard said. "Olivia."

"I think Logan." Terran said.

"Jasmine." Sean said.

"Logan." Olana said. "That dude is mean."

"Even though I hate Logan," Nicole said. "I want Olivia voted off."

"I want Alli voted off." Lyric said.

"Olivia." Chance said.

"Olivia!" Lacienega yelled. "Defiantly!"

"Olivia." Cassandra said.

"There is nobody I want out…more than Olivia!" Amber yelled.

"Logan will never lose!" cheered Abby. "I want Lewis out!"

"I want Logan out!" Henry said. "He was the worst!"

"I want Olivia gone." Brandon said.

"Olivia." agreed Long.

"Logan is a total jerk." Shannon said. "I want him out."

The campers were all done saying who they wanted out. They watched Chris tally up the votes and waited nervously for his answer.

"The next person voted of Total Drama Life is…"

"OLIVIA!!!"

The campers got up and cheered. The wicked witch had now been smitten. No more terrible Olivia! The campers that wanted Logan, Jasmine, Alli, and Lewis all grunted.

"Wait a second…" Olana said. "Doesn't that mean Olivia will be _here_!?!?"

"NNNOOOO!!!!" The sad campers screamed.

_____________________________________

_On the Boat_

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!!" Olivia screamed. "I WAS SUPPOSED TO WIN!!!"

She started kicking the sides of the boat, screaming numerous death threats while she did. She started crying when the Playa De Losers resort came into view.

"I don't try to be mean…" she sobbed. "I just want to make friends. But I can't control my anger. The more people hate me…the more angry I get. I just wanted one…single…friend."

When Olivia stepped of the dock, she was greeted by a hug from Lyric. And for once during Olivia's entire stay on the island, she didn't yell. In fact, she hugged back.

_____________________________________

"That concludes out special episode of Total Drama Life!" Chris said. "Who will be the winner of this season? Find out soon, as we near the end!"

_____________________________________

**-STATS-**

_The loser campers voted off…_

Olivia = 9

Logan = 3

Jasmine = 2

Lewis = 1

Alli = 1

Ryan = 0

________

_The losers wanted these campers to win…_

Ryan = 5

Logan = 4

Lewis = 3

Jasmine = 2

Alli = 2

Olivia = 1

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**IcyFlash22: There it is! The Playa De Losers chapter! This was probably my favorite chapter to right. **


	23. Chapter 22

**IcyFlash22: I'm trying to update as fast as I can between all this school stuff. Here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it. Please review!**

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Last time on Total Drama Life!" Chris shouted. "The 16 eliminated campers spilled out their thoughts on who they liked, and who they hated. We learned how they had been spending their time, and how they had gotten along with other campers. When given the choice of voting someone off the island, it was Olivia the rocked the boat. It was revealed that she has a soft side, only wanting to make a friend on the island. Will one hug from Lyric change her forever? How will the campers play out in this unexpected challenge? Find out now on…Total Drama Life!"

_______________________________________________

_Everyone's P.O.V_

The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and the campers were fast asleep. Ryan was sleeping on the bottom bunk, with Lewis on top. Jasmine was sleeping on the bottom bunk, with Alli on top. And Logan had a bunk all to himself. They were fast asleep, until an acorn fell on Logan's face.

"What the…?" he said.

He sheepishly climbed out of bed…then noticed something. Instead of the usual cabin floor beneath his feet, he felt sand between his toes. He looked around and saw nothing but sand, woods, and water.

"Where are we!?!?" he yelled.

Logan's scream caused Alli to fall off the top of her bunk. The thud sound woke up Jasmine…who screamed when she saw where they were.

"What's going on?" Ryan said sleepily.

"We're on a beach!" Logan yelled. "In the middle of nowhere!!!"

Lewis woke up and looked around…then went back to sleep. Alli found a stick and started poking a crab, while Logan and Jasmine where arguing.

"We should stay here, and wait for Chris!" Jasmine yelled.

"No," Logan argued. "We travel down the beach and try to find camp!"

"What if we get lost!?!?" Jasmine yelled.

"If we follow the beach," Logan yelled. "We won't get lost!"

"What if Chris come here, and we aren't here!?!?" Jasmine said.

"Chris won't come here," Logan shouted. "Because Chris knows we are here!"

"What if he doesn't!?!?" Jasmine argued.

"SHUT UP!" Logan screamed. "YOU F*****' B****! JUST SHUT UP! I KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON, AND NO FAT A** LOSER IS GOING TO SAY OTHERWISE!!!"

With that, Logan started walking down the beach. He was grumbling and kicking the sand. Tears started to form in Jasmine's eyes as she ran towards Ryan. Ryan was busy getting the crab off Alli's finger, when Jasmine hugged him. Ryan was taken aback at first, but seeing that she was crying, he decided to just comfort her.

_______________________________________________

It was about 2:00 P.M. and the campers had no clue where they were. Jasmine was (still sobbing) throwing rocks into the lake. Alli was searching for food, Ryan was building a fire, Lewis was doing nothing, and Logan had gone searching for camp. Once he returned, he was unhappy to say…

"Where lost." he said.

"Thanks for the update captain obvious." Alli snorted.

"You wanna start something, freak?" Logan yelled.

"You know I do, bastard." Alli shouted back.

"Guys!" Ryan shouted. "Fighting isn't going to get us anywhere."

Logan was about to say something (most likely a rude comment) until he felt a rain drop on his nose. Everybody looked up and saw the dark sky, filled black clouds and fierce winds.

"A storm's coming!" Jasmine said.

"No duh idiot!" Logan said.

"Shut up Logan!" Jasmine yelled back.

"This is not the time to argue!" Ryan said again. "We need to set up a base camp before we get drenched."

After Ryan's fire went out, he stood up and walked towards the bunk beds. He kicked his leg at one of the support beams, causing it to snap off. He picked it up and showed the other 4 campers.

"We can use the blankets and wood from our bunk beds to make a tent." he said. "Logan, I want you to snap off as many pieces of wood as you can."

"My pleasure." Logan said, cracking his knuckles.

"Jasmine and I will set up the tent." Ryan continued. "And Alli and Lewis, you two will search for any food."

He tossed Alli and Lewis two blankets from the bunk beds.

"You can use those to keep from getting too wet. It'd be pretty hard to care for a sick person in this kind of condition." Ryan said.

_______________________________________________

Logan was fiercely snapping the pieces off the bunk beds. When he got them to the perfect size, he tossed them to Jasmine. From there, she and Ryan assembled a tent big enough to house the 5 of them.

"I need a piece of wood about 1 foot tall." Jasmine said.

Logan measured up one of the bunk bed beams, then kicked it ferociously. He handed the piece to Jasmine, who put it in the tent.

"This is going great!" Jasmine said.

"Oh yeah." Logan replied. "We have a half finished tent, it's raining, we're hungry, and Alli and Lewis have been gone for 3 hours. I don't think it could get any dandier."

"Logan!" Jasmine yelled. "SHUT UP!"

The three campers continued working on their jobs. So far, the tent had a tall front, while everything else was still a "work in progress".

"RRRUUUUNNNNN!!!!!!!" Alli screamed from the woods.

All of a sudden, Alli came bursting through the woods, towards the unfinished tent. There, she collapsed on the sand. Ryan checked her for cuts, while Jasmine and Logan stared in question.

"What's going on?" Logan said.

At that moment, Lewis (thrashed and beaten) ran onto the beach with a bear following him. Lewis had several cuts on his face and his clothes were torn up.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Everyone screamed as they ran from the 7-foot beast.

Logan was leading the herd with Alli next to him. Ryan was carrying Jasmine, and Lewis was bringing up the rear. The bear was only about nine feet away, and running furiously.

"What happened?" Logan asked Alli.

"Lewis….searching….for…food…" Alli said between breaths. "Went in cave…tripped…on…a sleeping…bear…."

"That explains!" Ryan said.

The campers continued to run from the bear until they came to the end of the beach. Either they went into the water, climbed the mountainside, entered the woods, or faced the fierce bear.

Alli grabbed Jasmine's arm and ran into the river. Ryan head towards the woods, and Lewis and Logan attempted to climb the mountainside.

"This is insane!" Logan screamed.

Lewis was far above Logan when the bear scratched his leg.

"AAAAAHHH GOD!!!" Logan shouted.

Logan kept climbing the treacherous mountainside, but the bear would not allow him. Once again, the bear thrashed at his foot, causing Logan to fall of the mountainside. With Logan lying with his back to the ground, all the bear had to do was pounce to kill him.

Ryan (seeing Logan's situation) grabbed a thick stick of the ground. The end was slightly pointed, but not enough. Ryan quickly grabbed a sharp rock, and carved the thick branch. In about 6 seconds, it looked like a wonderful spear.

"LOGAN!!!" Ryan screamed.

The panicked punk turned to look at Ryan, who tossed him the spear. The bear was fed up. He was going to kill Logan right there, right now. It lunged forward, ready to rip Logan apart, but stopped. Logan watched as the life fled from the eyes of the bear. Because thankfully, it had just landed on the spear.

"Oh my god…" Logan said, relieved that he was still alive.

The bear fell to the ground, right beside Logan. Lewis jumped off the mountainside, and Alli and Jasmine came out of the water. Ryan stepped out of the woods, thankful his friend had not been killed. He looked at the dead beast.

"We have food…" he said.

"WHAT!?!?" everyone yelled.

_______________________________________________

It was nighttime, and Logan and Ryan were cutting the skin off the dead bear. They were severing different limbs, choosing which would be best to eat. Even though they weren't thrilled about eating bear, it was all they had.

Lewis, Alli, and Jasmine were inside the tent while the 2 were cooking. Alli and Jasmine were freezing after being inside that river. With only one leftover blanket, Jasmine was wrapped in the blanket while Alli kept warm from Lewis's hug. Jasmine was having second thoughts about taking the blanket. After all she's been through today, she could really use a hug.

"Bear's done." Logan said.

_______________________________________________

The 5 campers sat around Ryan's fire, eating their bear meat. Alli and Jasmine were eating an arm, Logan and Ryan were eating a thigh, and Lewis was eating the breast (I know what you're thinking!).

"This is actually kinda tasty! Good job Ryan!" Jasmine said.

"Actually," Ryan said. "It was Logan that cooked the meat. You should be thanking him!"

The smile on Jasmine's face disappeared.

"In that case, this meat is terrible." Jasmine said.

Logan got up off the ground and started an argument that continued for about 3 minutes, then started again, and again, then stopped, but started again.

After Lewis and Alli had "finished" their meat, they went back inside the tent. Seeing them go inside, caused Logan to finish his faster. He, Ryan, and Alli were the only ones that actually liked the bear meat.

"That was wonderful." he said, tossing his plate aside.

He entered the tent and sat down next to Lewis and Alli. They were sitting on the ground kissing (which disgusted Logan a bit) until Logan asked a question.

"I need you guys to vote against Jasmine tonight. That girl's a b**** and I don't want here on this island for another second. Are you guy's in?" Logan asked.

Lewis (who will agree with anything) gave Logan his trust. Alli on the other hand, was harder to convince.

"Why should I team up with you?" Alli sniped.

"I knew this was coming." Logan said. "Just look at her!"

The three campers looked out the window to see Jasmine cuddling up in Ryan's lap saying she was "cold". Logan made a snorting sound at the sight of it all.

"She's a total fruit cake." Logan said. "Ryan's way to good for her, and she deserves to go home. She doesn't deserve the million, not one bit. She's smart too. She'll take us all down."

"So will you!" Alli said. "You're just playing your way to the top!"

Logan grabbed Alli's arm and took her to the far corner of the tent, away from Lewis. He whispered into her ear.

"If you give me your vote tonight, I'll take you to the final two with me. From there, it's anyone's game." Logan whispered.

As much as Alli hated to listen to Logan, he was making sense. This was an offer she couldn't refuse. Going to the final two with him meant a huge chance at winning. Feeling that she could do it…

"Deal." Alli said.

_______________________________________________

It was 1:00 in the morning and the campers were all asleep. Lewis and Alli were wrapped up in the same blanket, Jasmine was cuddling with Ryan (who was fast asleep and had no idea they were cuddling), and Logan was bundled up in some mattress sheets. Feeling thirsty, he left the cabin to go get some lake water.

"It's so dark out here." he whispered to himself.

He grabbed a cup (that Ryan carved from wood) and dipped it in the lake. He washed out all the unwanted sediments (like Ryan showed him) until he was left with a cup of 78% drinkable water.

"Good enough." Logan said, drinking the water.

Realizing everything that had gone on that day, he noticed something. Ryan was quite the survivalist. The spear, the tent, the fire, the cup, the meat, and the techniques. If Logan was ever trapped on an abandoned beach, he sure hopped he had Ryan with him.

_______________________________________________

Lewis stepped out of the tent to crack his back. At some point during the night, Alli had taken the blanket, leaving Lewis with nothing. He didn't mind though. Alli's clothes were cold from the water, so she needed it more than he did.

Eventually, the other 4 campers climbed out of the tent too. The sky was a light blue color, showing it must have been 6 or 7-thirty. The campers looked into the sky to see a helicopter above them.

Logan had been prepared for this. He ran towards a big wooden contraption and started fiddling with some ropes.

"What is this?" Alli said.

"It's an S.O.S signal I built from the extra supplies!" Logan said. "Ryan! Toss me that torch!"

Ryan passed the flaming torch to Logan, who lit the ropes. Different parts of the contraption lit on fire, and some parts didn't. It didn't look like much to the other campers.

"What does it say?" Ryan asked.

"H-E-L-P" Logan said. "It says HELP…"

The helicopter fluttered towards the ground and turned off. The campers were excited at first, until they saw who was steeping out. Of all the people…it was Chris.

"Good job campers!" Chris said. "You completed the challenge wonderfully!"

"Challenge?" Jasmine said.

"Yep!" Chris said. "Build a camp, find food, spend the night, and signal the helicopter! You successfully completed each one! And quite well I might add!"

"I nearly died!" Logan yelled.

"Yeah…about that…." Chris murmured. "Well you're still here aren't you? Good!"

Logan glared at Chris.

"It's now come down to one decision." Chris said. "The camper that you feel most deserves the invincibility. Who was the person that put the most effort and support into this challenge. Who will it be?"

The campers didn't even need to think.

"Ryan!" they all agreed.

"Really?" Ryan said.

"You bet dude!" Logan said, putting his hand on Ryan's back. "Without your help, I'd be dead!"

"Thanks guys!" Ryan said.

"Then it's decided!" Chris said. "Ryan wins the invincibility for the challenge! Everybody climb into the helicopter! You can enjoy a "real" meal at camp, then eliminate a camper!"

"I don't know if you could describe the food as _real_" Alli said.

_______________________________________________

_Everybody's P.O.V_

After having some of Chef's slop, the campers gathered at the marshmallow ceremony. Logan smiled as he watched the concern on Jasmine's face. It didn't matter who she or Ryan voted for. As long as Alli and Lewis kept their word, Jasmine was going home.

"For winning today's challenge." Chris said. "Here is your invincibility."

**Ryan**

"As for the rest of you," Chris continued. "When I call your name, come up and receive your marshmallow."

**Lewis**

The mute goth boy got up out of his seat and grabbed his marshmallow. Logan, Alli, and Jasmine were left without a marshmallow.

**Alli**

Alli ran up and grabbed her marshmallow. Jasmine was shaking nervously, while Logan had no worries. That final marshmallow was dangling nervously between the good and the bad.

"The final marshmallow goes to…"

"STOP!!!" Ryan yelled.

Chris and the campers turned to look at Ryan.

"I give my invincibility to Jasmine!" Ryan said.

"What?" Jasmine said happily.

"What!" Logan said angrily.

Alli was poking a bug with a stick. "What?" she said, trying to fit in.

"Jasmine needs this more than I do." Ryan said. "I heard about Logan's plan to vote her off, so I'm giving it to her. And I know the consequence Chris."

"So you know that…" Chris started to say.

"Yes Chris…" Ryan said sheepishly. "I'm eliminated."

"No!!!" Jasmine yelled.

"Yes Jasmine!" Ryan said. "I'm doing this! You need that money more than I do! And I'm giv-"

Ryan's speech was interrupted by a kiss from Jasmine.

"You're sweet Ryan." Jasmine said. "And I'll think of you everyday until I see you again."

"Good luck Jasmine." Ryan replied.

Jasmine sobbed as Ryan stepped onto the Boat of Losers. Even Logan felt a bit sorry for him. After a hug from Alli, a fist-pound from Logan, a high-five from Lewis, and another kiss from Jasmine, the man everyone wanted to win…lost.

"Goodbye Ryan!" Jasmine yelled.

"You rock dude!" Logan shouted.

_______________________________________________

_On the Boat_

"Total Drama Life was an experience I'll never forget!" Ryan said. "I made many friends…and made love. What more could anyone want?"

He saw the lights of Playa De Losers come into view.

"And just thinking of all the old friends I get to see again!" Ryan said. "It's the greatest! I loved everybody! This was the nicest group of people I've ever been with. Even Olivia and Logan are good people! You just have to know them better. I want any of those guys to win…but especially Jasmine."

When Ryan stepped of the boat and onto Playa De Losers, all of the awaiting losers were shocked. Off all the people…why Ryan? Why was he eliminated?"

"Ryan?" Olivia said.

"Apparently, I have a lot to explain." Ryan said.

_______________________________________________

"So that concludes a quite heartwarming chapter of Total Drama Life." Terran said. "Why is Chris not announcing? Well, I was walking by and I saw the microphone lying here so I just decided to wrap things up. So keep watching to see the winner of…Total Drama Life!"

"Hey!" Chris shouted.

"Well!" Terran said. "Gotta go!"

Chris walked back up to the announcing center and took the microphone from Terran.

"Like Terran said, that concludes another installment of Total Drama Life." Chris said. "But, little did Ryan know that Jasmine was safe the whole time! Yes! Alli betrayed Logan and decided to vote for him! Making 3 votes for Logan, and 2 votes for Jasmine! But, let's just let him have his moment!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**IcyFlash22: I really love this chapter. This was really fun to write because I like the challenge, and liked Ryan. If he was going to lose, he should've gone out with a bang! For all you Ryan fans…I'm sorry. I liked him too. Review Please!**


	24. Chapter 23

**IcyFlash22: Thank you all for your positive reviews about the last chapter! Overall, that was probably the highlight chapter among fans. I don't know how this chapter can top it! Also, there is a new poll on my profile. This will decide the campers that compete in season 2! Vote & Review!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

"Last time on Total Drama Life!" Chris exclaimed. "The 5 remaining campers woke up to find themselves lost in the Canadian wilderness. With his quick survival skills, Ryan had the campers working on a perfect base camp. When searching for food, Alli and Lewis attracted a bear into the camp area, causing Logan to fight for his life…literately. Thinking quickly, Ryan made a spear that saved Logan's life. With new friendship, the two cooked a delicious meal of "bear meat" for the other campers. In a plan to get Jasmine eliminated, Logan teamed up with Alli and Lewis to vote her off. But Alli was too smart for Logan. Breaking their deal, Alli (along with Jasmine and Ryan) voted for Logan to be eliminated that night. But at the last second, Ryan stepped in to save Jasmine (who wasn't going to be eliminated). Sacrificing himself for his girlfriend's sake, Ryan became the 17th camper to walk the Dock of Shame. Who will ride this week? Find out in this male v.s. female chapter of…Total Drama Life!"

**_________________________________________________**

_Everyone's P.O.V_

Only four campers remained on the island. Alli the psycho/pyro/adventure girl. Logan the punk. Jasmine the nice girl. And Lewis the goth. The four campers were picking at Chef's gruel, a bowl filled with white paste-like gunk. Then, Chris walked in to explain today's challenge.

"I congratulate you for making it this far." Chris said. "But one of you is going home tonight."

"Just explain the challenge!" Logan said.

"For today's challenge," Chris said. "It's boys versus girls! You and your partner will enter one of these firing towers and blast at the opponent. Let me show you."

Chris directed the campers outside and showed them two giant towers. They were about 300 feet away from each other and looked like giant stadium lights. Dangling below each tower were three targets. And inside each tower were two cannons. The towers were about 60 feet in the air, 20 feet wide, and color themed. There was a blue tower, and a pink tower (obvious describing what team go which tower).

"Your team will enter the tower and fire cannonballs at the other team's targets. Once you hit one, it will detach itself from the tower. The team that knocks all the targets off the other team's tower…wins!"

"Sounds simple enough." Alli said.

The campers separated into teams and got inside their towers.

_________________________________________________

_Logan and Lewis_

The dark boys climbed up into their towers. Logan shuddered when he looked off the edge from the tower. It was a very long way down, and Chris looked like an ant.

"It's…really…high up…" Logan said.

Lewis shakily agreed.

In the tower was a bountiful supply of cannonballs, and two cannons. Logan loaded his up and was surprised by how easy the cannon was to maneuver. In the distance, he could see the female tower and their targets. Since Chris hadn't said go, he didn't fire the cannonballs yet.

"This challenge is awesome." Logan said.

_________________________________________________

_Jasmine and Alli_

The girls climbed into their tower and looked at the cannons. They seemed pretty weird looking…for a cannon that is. The tower was pretty roomy, supplying much room for the cannonballs.

"Seems cool." Alli said. "But _this_ is awesome!"

She grabbed the cannon and spun it around furiously. She loaded some cannonballs into it and aimed at the boys' targets. Jasmine loaded her cannon too.

"When Chris says go," Alli said. "The boys are going down!"

_________________________________________________

"GOOO!!!" yelled Chris.

_________________________________________________

_Logan and Lewis_

Logan and Lewis fired furiously at the female tower. With 4 cannonballs heading towards their targets, the boys were shocked to see that none of them hit the targets.

"What?" Logan said.

The male campers loaded up their cannons again. But, when they were finished filling up their cannon. They saw the girls cheering from the inside of their tower.

"What are they cheering about?" Logan said.

Lewis pointed downward.

Logan looked down and saw that one of their targets was gone. The girls must've hit it while they were loading up the cannons. Logan was furious.

"How did they do that!?!?" he yelled.

It was then that Lewis came up with a plan. Logan would fire the cannon, while he loaded in the cannonballs.

"Brilliant plan Lewis!" Logan said.

Lewis filled Logan's cannon while he fired. That way, when he fired a cannonball, it was immediately replaced by another. They fired continuously until they knocked down one of the girl's targets.

"Yes!" Logan cheered.

He and Logan exchanged a high-five, but Lewis dropped a cannonball on his foot. Lewis screamed in pain, while Logan let out a small chuckle.

_________________________________________________

_Jasmine and Alli_

The girls were glad they had knocked down one of the boy's targets, but angered when they knocked one down in return. They returned a series of cannonballs, but none prevailed.

"These boys aren't going to beat us!" Alli said.

She was about to fire another cannonball, until she saw something black hurdling right towards her. When she recognized what it was, she immediately dived out of the way.

"Look out!" Jasmine screamed.

A cannonball hurled right towards the girls, just barely missing Alli. It smashed into a wall, making a big gapping hole. Some of the girl's cannonballs started to roll out of the hole, but Jasmine stopped them before too many fell out. One of the cannons was smashed, leaving them with one.

"What do we do now!?!?" Alli shouted.

Jasmine was firing at the boy's targets. After they all sailed past the targets, Alli loaded up the cannon. They were going to have to share the cannon in order to win the challenge.

**_________________________________________________**

**Girls = 1**

**Boys = 1**

_________________________________________________

_Logan and Lewis_

The boys worked together, trying to hit the girls targets. After Lewis had loaded the cannon with a hefty amount of cannonballs, Logan aimed at the targets.

"And another target goes down!" Logan said.

But he spoke to soon. The cannonball was headed right for the target, and would've hit it…if it didn't move out of the way.

"What!" Logan yelled.

The targets started spinning around in circles, adding on to the complications. Logan fired multiple cannonballs, but none of them hit the targets.

"This is insane!" Logan yelled. "How are we supposed to hit the targets?!?!"

Lewis moved Logan out of the cannon and sat down. He grabbed the controls and fired multiple cannonballs. He fired one cannonball every second, creating a continuous flow of cannonballs to stream towards the targets. Many missed, but some of them smashed into one of the targets.

"Nice going Lewis!" Logan said. "Sweet tactic."

Logan climbed into the cannon again and tried Lewis's tactic.

_________________________________________________

_Jasmine and Alli_

The girls tried extra hard to hit the boy's targets. With one cannon, it was pretty hard. The boy's tactic of creating a flow of cannonballs was angering the girls greatly.

"They're going to hit out target any minute now!" Jasmine said.

"No they're not!" Alli shouted.

She loaded up the cannon with multiple cannonballs and took position. She fired all three at the targets. One missed, but one hit a target.

"Yes!" Alli said.

But, the third cannonball sailed right towards Logan, hitting him in the face. Lewis (glad he wasn't the one that got hurt this time) raised his hands in joy.

"That's a bonus!" Alli said.

"Nice shot." Jasmine agreed.

Furious, Logan fired numerous cannonballs at the girls. Not at the targets…but at them. Cannonballs were smashing their tower, bringing it to shreds.

"Knock it off!" Alli yelled.

"It's gonna fall!" Jasmine said.

_________________________________________________

_Logan and Lewis_

Lewis watched as Logan was crazily firing multiple cannonballs at the girl's tower. He felt like he should do something (knowing his girlfriend was in the tower) but decided not to mess with Logan.

"Payback!" Logan said. "You try to vote me off, then you hit me in the face! So I'm returning the favor!"

Logan continued to fire at the girl's tower. The roof was blown off, the sides were shredded, one of the support beams was cracked, and the girls were trying to dodge the incoming cannonballs. Suddenly, one of the cannonballs hit the final target.

"Oh…" Logan said. "I guess we win………but I'm not through yet!"

Logan continued to fire cannonballs at the girls tower.

_________________________________________________

_Jasmine and Alli_

Cannonballs were smashing everywhere. The boys had already won the challenge, but why hadn't they stopped. Logan was just being a jerk now. The girls were really pissed off.

"We're going to die if he breaks this!" Jasmine screamed.

"Dumb Logan!" Alli shouted. "I hate him!"

Those were Alli's final words…before the tower came smashing down. The support beams gave in all at once. The tower started to lean backwards, but the support beams snapped, causing the bottom of the tower to go backwards…and the top of the tower to go forwards. The whole thing hit the ground with a…

"BBBBOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAASSSSSSHHHHHHHH"

…

…

"Ugh…" Alli said.

The injured girls climbed out of the rubble. Lewis helped Alli up (making Jasmine wish Ryan was here) while Logan just laughed.

"That wasn't funny Logan!" Jasmine said.

"We could've gotten seriously injured!" Alli screamed.

"Oh…stop complaining." Logan said. "You're only slightly injured."

"Why you!!!" Alli screamed.

Alli jumped onto Logan and started slashing at his face. Logan (not knowing what was happening) just rolled around on the ground while Alli clung to him and slashed at him. Then, Logan returned by slapping Alli and kicking her off. Lewis (defending his girlfriend) tackled Logan to the ground again. When Logan kicked Jasmine's leg (causing her to fall in), the four were in a huge fight until Chef broke them up.

"What's going on!?!?" said Chris. "What happened to the tower? Why are you fighting? Where is the pizza delivery man?…I go away for 1 minute and I miss all the action!?!?"

"Yep." Jasmine said.

"AAAAWWWW MAAANNN!!!" Chris yelled. "Watching it on tape is cool, but seeing it in person is awesome! I missed it!

…

"Want us to do it again?" Logan said.

_________________________________________________

_Everyone's P.O.V_

It had been a short day and the campers sat down. Jasmine and Alli had finished getting bandaged up after the challenge, and everyone had cast their votes.

"For winning today's challenge," Chris said. "Here is your invincibility."

**Logan**

**Lewis**

"That leaves you two." Chris said, looking at Jasmine and Alli.

The two girls looked nervously at each other.

"The final marshmallow goes to…"

**Jasmine**

"Awww….." Alli said. "This is all your fault, Logan! Why can't you play the game fair?"

"I do play the game fair!" Logan yelled back. "But when you break your promise _and _viciously attack me…I don't take kindly to people like that.

"You…YOU!!!!" Alli said.

Her anger was stopped by a hug from Lewis.

"Aww…" Alli said. "Goodbye Lewis. I'm gonna miss you the most. But you're gonna win this thing! I know it! Good luck! And I'll see you at the final!"

Alli gave one more hug to Lewis, then Jasmine, then kicked Logan in the shin. She walked down the Dock of Shame and got onto the Boat of Losers.

"Goodbye guys!" Alli said.

"See ya Alli!" Jasmine said.

Jasmine noticed Logan wasn't doing anything. So she nudged his shoulder.

"Yeah..yeah…goodbye…" Logan said.

_________________________________________________

_On the Boat_

"Dumb Logan!" Alli said. "I wanna take a sludge hummer to his foot, then staple him to a wall! But at least I got fourth place! That's pretty far!"

She saw Playa De Losers come into view.

"Oh!" Alli said. "This place looks fun!"

_________________________________________________

"Oh that Alli!" Chris said. "Such a ball of energy! I kinda feel her for getting the bad end of Logan's anger. But, that's how the game goes! Who will win this season? Find out as we draw closer to the final! So kept reading to see the Semi-Final of…Total Drama Life!

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**IcyFlash22: I was disappointed on how short this chapter was. I wanted to make it longer…but couldn't. Anyway, vote on my poll! It's really important! Review please!**


	25. Chapter 24

**IcyFlash22: It's the Semi-Final! Yaaaaay!!! I can't believe I'd make it this far. I actually had thought of dropping this story around Chapters 2 & 3. I would have never imagined I'd make it this far. (pat on the back for me!) I would also like to thank Stark's Heart for reviewing **_**every**_** chapter! And I'd like to thank Realityshowfan, BlackxDays, Unknown Souldreamer, "astrosono, Randomgirl567, and Simply-Dakota for reviewing **_**almost**_** every chapter. Yay for fans! Review and Vote!**

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Last time on Total Drama Life!" Chris shouted. "The final four campers were separated onto boy teams and girl teams. In a challenge that required good aim, the campers shot cannonballs at the other team's targets. In a heated race for the final target, the boys blew the girls into the dust. But that wasn't all that got blown into the dust! Logan sent the girl's tower crumbling to the ground! Alli was fed up, and did something that everyone had wanted to do. Well…almost everyone (Ryan and Abby wouldn't). She and Logan had a hardcore fist-fight that got everyone involved. Even the kind-hearted Jasmine. When Chef came to break things up, it was clear that Logan was taking Alli down. With her gone, It's just Logan, Jasmine, and Lewis left on the island. Who will be the going home tonight? And who will win the million? Find out now on…Total Drama Life!"

_______________________________________________

_Everyone's P.O.V_

The three finalists sat down at the Mess Hall tables. Chef had served his famous "gruel" (which looked a lot like glue in a bowl). The campers sighed when Chris walked in.

"Ready for the last challenge you will ever face?" Chris said. "Besides the finale, of course."

"Just give it to us." Logan said.

"For today's challenge, you will be competing in a scavenger hunt around camp." Chris continued. "You must complete the list, then return to camp. The last person to return to camp is automatically eliminated."

"Sounds fun!" Jasmine said.

"Chef will pass out the lists." Chris said.

Chef walked around the room, giving the campers their lists. When they received their lists, they were confused by the strange things on the list. Here is what each one looked like…

______________________________

**-SCAVENGER HUNT-**

Turtle Shell

Four-Leaf Clover

Green Pinecone

Shark

Bag of Sand

Algae-covered Rock

Snake Skin

Lake Water

Seaweed

______________________________

"How are we supposed to bring back a shark!?!?" Jasmine said.

"How do we get a turtle shell?" Logan shouted.

Lewis just watched the two spaz-out.

"Patience my children." Chris said. "When you start the search, all will be reveled."

"What the f*** does that mean!?!?" Logan shouted.

"GO!!!" Chris shouted.

At first, the campers were confused by this. They thought Chris was just saying weir things again. But when the sudden movement of Lewis was seen, the campers all bolted out the door.

_______________________________________________

_Jasmine_

"I'll just work my way down the list." Jasmine said. "That way, I don't get confused."

She started searching for a turtle shell, but had no luck. Then, she stumbled upon a four-leaf clover. As she was putting it in her bag, she saw a turtle stroll by.

"Awww…." She said. "Come here little guy. I just need to borrow your shell."

She gently pulled the turtle out of its shell. As she was setting the turtle down. It bit her finger hard. Jasmine pulled her hand back, examining it.

"Ouch! I was being gentle! You don't have to snap!…literately!" Jasmine shouted.

_______________________________________________

_Logan_

So far, Logan had collected a bag of sand and an algae-covered rock. By starting at the beach, he had an advantage of finding those items. While walking, he knocked into three cages by the shore.

"These must be for catching the shark!" Logan said.

He walked up to one of the cages and grabbed a hold of it. He dipped it into the water and tossed in Chef's gruel. In no time, the sharks approached.

"This is too ea-"

The shark jerked in the cage, causing Logan to be pulled into the water. He struggled to get back on the shore, but failed. As a shark opened it's jaw, preparing to bite Logan, Lewis pulled him out of the water.

"Thanks dude." Logan said.

Lewis shrugged.

"Are you ever gonna talk?" Logan asked.

Lewis shrugged again.

_______________________________________________

_Lewis_

After helping Logan, Lewis walked towards the woods. He could see Jasmine shaking a turtle off her finger, but he just ignored it. So far, he had collected a bag of sand, lake water, and a snake skin. He searched throughout the woods, looking for the rest of his items.

"Lewis!" Jasmine yelled. "Can you help me?"

Lewis approached the girl and attempted to get the turtle off of her finger. However, there was no way to do it without pain. Lewis grabbed the turtle's mouth and pried it open, allowing Jasmine to pull her finger out. Lewis's fingers couldn't handle any more pain, so he dropped the turtle, allowing it to roam back into the woods.

"Thanks Lewis!" Jasmine said. "Here! You have the shell!"

Lewis shook his head.

"You sure?" Jasmine said. "Okay then! Good luck finding the items!"

Lewis continued walking through the woods. Luckily, he found a four-leaf clover _and _a green pinecone. He picked the items up, and continued his search for the rest. 5 down, 4 to go.

_______________________________________________

_Jasmine_

Thanks to Lewis, Jasmine now had her turtle shell. Along with the four-leaf clover, green pinecone, and bag of sand, Jasmine had a good start. Four out of nine isn't bad. When she saw Logan dragging a shark cage, she realized how hard it would be to get one.

"How did you get that!?!?" Jasmine said, astonished

"It wasn't easy." Logan replied, panting. "These things are strong."

Logan was scratched and cut all over his body. His hair was frizzed and his arm was thrashed open. The shark was wriggling around in the cage, but it stopped when Logan kicked it.

"You look bad." Jasmine said. "Do you want to go to the infirmary?"

"And lose this challenge?" Heck no!" Logan yelled. "I'm not falling for your trick!"

"It's not a trick!" Jasmine said. "I was just worried that you might-"

Logan stormed away, looking for the next item on his list. Jasmine just ignored him. She knew that ignoring the infirmary would result in something bad for Logan. She grabbed an algae-covered rock, some seaweed, and got ready to fish up her shark.

_______________________________________________

_Logan_

"Dumb Jasmine." Logan said. "She thinks she can get me out of the challenge! But I'm not going down that easy! She's going down! Oh! Some seaweed!"

As Logan bent down to pick the seaweed up, his back was in severe pain. It was as if someone had injected a knife into his back. Logan cringed at the pain.

"God!" Logan said. "This kills! Dumb shark!"

He limbed around in the woods until he saw a turtle. He didn't have a turtle shell, so this would help him out. If only his back didn't hurt so much, it would be easier to get the turtle.

"Come here you dumb turtle!" Logan said in a childish tone. "Logan needs you!"

The turtle started to go away as fast as it could, but Logan chased after it. With his limp, Logan was slower the turtle, allowing it to get away.

"Darn it!" Logan yelled.

Lewis came out of nowhere and picked up the turtle. He pulled it out of its shell and set it down. After putting the shell in his supply bag, he was shocked to see how badly beaten up Logan was.

"I'm fine Lewis." Logan said.

Lewis pointed towards the infirmary.

"No!" Logan yelled. "I'll be fine!"

Logan stomped away. Well…sorta. It was hard to stomp with a limp. So Logan "limped" away. That fits better. Yeah. Lewis just shrugged and continued to look for his items.

_______________________________________________

"So far the campers have found…" Chris said.

Logan

Shark

Seaweed

Algae-covered Rock

Bag of Sand

Lake Water

_________

Lewis

Turtle Shell

Algae-covered Rock

Seaweed

Green Pinecone

Lake Water

Snake Skin

Four-Leaf Clover

Bag of Sand

__________

Jasmine

Turtle Shell

Seaweed

Algae-covered Rock

Four-Leaf Clover

Bag of Sand

Lake Water

Green Pinecone

Shark

_________

"Looks like Lewis needs a Shark, and Jasmine needs a snake skin!" Chris exclaimed. "Logan is way behind! With a limp like his, can he catch up?"

_______________________________________________

_Lewis_

Lewis checked his list. He had collected everything on the list except for the shark. He raced towards the shore to collect his final item. While running there he passed Logan. He was in bad shape, so he decided to help him out.

"Thanks man." Logan said.

Lewis picked up a turtle and pulled it out of its shell. He handed Logan the shell and let the turtle go. Logan thanked Lewis again and limped away.

"…"

Lewis continued on his way to the shore. On his way, he bumped into Jasmine. She was searching all over for something. Whatever it was, Jasmine really needed it. Lewis could tell by the stress on her face.

"Lewis! Hi!" Jasmine said. "Have you seen a snake skin? I really need one."

Lewis looked down at his bag of supplies. He had a snake skin, but he needed it too. Then, he remembered something that Ryan told him once.

"_Don't worry Lewis." Ryan said. "I've got plenty more. It's like I always say…give and you shall receive. Because when somebody's in need, never let them down."_

Lewis remember his kind friend's words. He took the snake skin out of his bag and handed it to Jasmine. She jumped with joy and thanked Lewis.

"You're the best Lewis!" Jasmine said.

She ran back towards camp. Lewis remembered he still needed to find the shark, so he ran towards the shore. When he got there, he grabbed his cage and attempted to get his shark.

_______________________________________________

_Logan_

Logan had done it. He had finally collected every single item on the list. With his bag in hand, and shark cage behind him, he slowly limped towards camp. Then, Jasmine ran by.

"Bye Logan!" Jasmine said.

Logan started limping faster, but the pain killed. He had no clue where Lewis was. For all he knew, Lewis could be finished already. If Jasmine beat him, he'd be eliminated.

"No!" Logan said.

He ignored the pain, limping as fast as he could. But, the pain won, sending Logan tumbling to the ground. Moaning in pain, Logan was immobile.

"I should've gone to the infirmary…" Logan moaned.

_______________________________________________

_Jasmine_

"Yes!!!" Jasmine yelled. "I'm safe! Oh my gosh! Since I'm safe…that means I'm in the finals!!! YEEEAAAHHHH!!!!"

Jasmine jumped up and down, clapping her hands. Since she had made it back to camp first, that did secure her spot in the finals. That also meant whoever got second would compete against her.

"Eww…" Jasmine said. "I hope Logan doesn't get here second."

Jasmine spotted something on the ground. It was a snake skin. Seeing that reminded her of Lewis. She grabbed the snake skin and ran back into the woods, trying to find Lewis.

_______________________________________________

_Lewis_

Lewis had just managed to catch his shark. Like Logan, he was thrashed and cut all over. That shark was hard to catch. Thinking wisely, Lewis ripped off his shirt and tore it apart. He wrapped each piece around his various cuts and scrapes. Then, he saw Jasmine approaching.

"Lewis!" Jasmine said. "Since you helped me, I should help you! I found another snake skin! Take it and run! Logan is almost at the finish line!"

Lewis nodded and ran back to camp with Jasmine.

_______________________________________________

_Everyone's P.O.V_

Chris awaited the campers return. Since Jasmine already won, it was up to Lewis and Logan to win the chance to go to the finals. Then, he saw the campers approaching. Logan was limping fast, and Jasmine was running with Lewis beside her.

At the last second, Logan dove for the finish line. It hurt…but Logan made it. Jasmine let out a heavy sigh while Lewis let his head down in shame.

"Bam!" Logan yelled. "Me, you, and the finals Jasmine! Sorry Lewis, but this dude is going all the way-"

"To Playa De Losers!" Chris said.

"What are you talking about?" Logan said with a laugh.

"You're missing a turtle shell!" Chris said.

A look of shock spread across Logan's face. He looked back and saw the turtle shell lying on the path. He looked at his bag and saw that there was a gaping hole at the bottom.

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" Logan said.

"Yes!" Jasmine yelled.

She and Lewis hugged and danced around while Logan had a tantrum. After being escorted off the campgrounds by Chef, the campers waved goodbye to Logan on the Boat of Losers.

"We're going to the finals Lewis!" Jasmine said.

Lewis raised his hands in the air.

_______________________________________________

_On the Boat_

"I was so close!" Logan said. "Maybe I should've taken a different approach to this game. But, whatever. At least I premiered in _every_ episode! More show time for Logan!"

Since it was broad daylight, Logan could see the Playa De Losers resort come into view.

"This place looks cool." Logan said. "I wonder how many people will hate me. I better just hang around with Ryan or Abby. And stay _far far_ away from Alli."

_______________________________________________

"This is it!" Chris shouted. "With Logan gone, Jasmine and Lewis are left to compete in the final installment of Total Drama Life! The old contestants will be there! There will be an after-party! And, best of all…the winner will be announced! It's all happening here on…Total Drama Life!!!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**IcyFlash22: YES!!! The final! I'm going to make it a super long chapter full of extreme epicness! By the way, in your reviews, include who you think should win Total Drama Life! Jasmine or Lewis? It would be interesting to see what the audience thinks. (In the part where Lewis has a flashback about Ryan, he really said that in Chapter 14. Why? Because I had this planned out! Cool huh?) Review please!**


	26. TDL Extras

**IcyFlash22: The final chapter is approaching! In preparation for it, I decided to add a bonus chapter! This chapter contains camper info, the TDL theme song, deleted scenes, and more! See everything you didn't get to see in the story! Thanks to "Simply-Dakota" for the idea! Review please!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**-TOTAL DRAMA LIFE THEME-**

(_opening guitar solo)_

Chris and the cameramen are angling their cameras, trying to get everything just right. The cameras are all focused on Olivia, but then Lyric pops up, causing Olivia to glare at him. The camera zooms towards the Mess Hall.

_(Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine)_

Kole & Gerard are inside the Mess Hall. Lacienega is about to eat some of Chef's disgusting food, until they throw a water balloon at her. Lacienega chases them out of the Mess Hall while Terran (watching this) laughs hysterically.

_(You guys are on my mind)_

Cassandra is sun tanning on the beach when Kole & Gerard trip over her. Cassandra got angry but they run away quickly.

(_You asked me what I wanted to be)_

Long and Brandon were watching the commotion from a distance. They moaned when the cameramen started getting different shots of them.

(_And I think the answer is plain to see)_

Henry is swimming in the lake, but freaks out when he sees a shark fin swimming around him. But, Amber comes out of the water, revealing that it was just a plastic shark fin strapped around her head. She laughs hysterically while Henry lets out a sigh of relief.

_(I wanna be famous!)_

Henry and Amber run out of the water when they see a real shark swimming after them. The camera zooms in towards the infirmary.

_(I wanna live, close to the sun.)_

Lewis is lying on a bed inside the infirmary (due to his many injuries). When he sees that Chef is the doctor, he feints from fear. Chef is about to give him a shot.

_(So pack your bags, cause I've already won)_

Alli tackles Chef to the ground right before he hurts Lewis. Alli grabs the shot and chases Chef around the infirmary. When Lewis awakes, Chef chases him out of the infirmary, while Alli chases Chef.

_(Everything to prove, nothing in my way)_

Sean is throwing a football in the air. He is about to catch it, but Lewis runs into him, then Chef runs into Lewis, and Alli runs into Chef. The four of them fall onto the ground, then the football falls out of the air and lands on Lewis's face.

_(I'll get there one day)_

Abby was sitting at a picnic table, watching the whole thing. She was laughing hysterically until Logan sat down. Logan tried to kiss her, but Abby slapped his face. While Logan was rubbing his face, Abby was smiling triumphantly.

_(Cause I wanna be famous!)_

Chance, Shannon, and Olana were sitting on the dock, painting their nails. They were giggling and laughing while bumping into each other. Until they spilt their gloss into the lake. They looked shocked at first, but keep laughing.

(_Na, na na na na, na na na na na, na na na na na naaaaa)_

Nicole looked disgusted while watching the giggling girls. She picked up a rock and threw it near the dock. The rock landed in the water and made a splash that drenched the girls in water. They freaked out and ran away while Nicole laughed.

_( I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous)_

Jasmine and Ryan were sitting on a rock together, looking out at the lake. Ryan and Jasmine smiled at each other, then Logan jumped over them. He landed in the lake, causing water to splash on them. Whoever, Ryan didn't care, and gave Logan a fist-pound. Jasmine glared at him.

_(I wanna be, I wanna be,…I wanna be famous)_

The camera zooms to the marshmallow ceremony. The campers are gathered there, each one sitting on a log stump. Chris walks in, holding a tray with marshmallows on it. The camera zooms in on one of the marshmallows, revealing that it has "Total Drama Life" written on it.

_(whistles *I wanna be famous*)_

_______________________________________________________________________________________

**-DELETED SCENES-**

Not everything goes according to plan on a film set. Some of these campers were _really_ off when they were competing in this game. Here are some of the things you didn't get to see on camera!

**Chapter 1**

Logan was sitting in his bunk while Lewis was underneath. Suddenly, the bunk started shaking while nuts and bolts popped out of the bunk. The rusty top bunk fell down and crushed Lewis underneath.

"S***!" Logan yelled.

**Chapter 2**

Brandon was running through the hedge maze with Long by his side. All of a sudden, the path in front of them started to close. The two sprinted towards the closing hedge door.

"Hurry!" Long said.

Brandon dove to try and get through the hedge. He was halfway through…when the hedge closed, crushing him. He struggled to get out, but he was stuck. Long just pointed and laughed.

**Chapter 3**

Lewis dove to grab the rope. He swung incorrectly and slammed his chin on the edge of the cliff. The other campers cringed, feeling sorry for the poor goth.

"You okay, Lewis?" Ryan asked.

Lewis gave a thumbs up.

**Chapter 4**

Logan kicked the soccer ball a little too hard, sending towards Gerard. Gerard had no time to react, so the ball nailed him right in the groin. Gerard held his groin and fell to the ground, moaning with pain.

**Chapter 5**

Jasmine was controlling the Bass paintball canon. When she saw Brandon running towards her, she started firing paintballs at him. Brandon slipped on a puddle of paint and got his head stuck in the cannon.

"Help!" Brandon said.

While climbing out of the cannon, Jasmine trigged the firing system. The paintballs were firing at Brandon's head (still in the cannon) while Jasmine tried to pull him out. When he got out. His face was covered in Red paint. Then, he spit a blob of paint out of his mouth.

**Chapter 6**

Kole was climbing the side of the mountain when his rope snapped. He plummeted downward and smacked down on the ground. He groaned and got up.

"…crap.." Kole said.

**Chapter 7**

Alli and Lewis were searching for the Gopher's flag. Then, Lewis heard something. He tapped Alli's shoulder, raising her awareness. The two looked around, then assumed it was nothing. Then, a bear jumped out of the woods.

"RUN!!!" Alli said.

Lewis and Alli ran from the crazy bear until Alli grabbed a big tree branch. She whacked the bear on the head multiple times until it fell to the ground.

**Chapter 8**

The Screaming Gophers were searching in the junkyard for pieces to make their omnipotence vehicles. Ryan grabbed a metal beam and swung it around, accidentally hitting Amber in the head.

"Oh! Sorry!" Ryan said. "You ok?"

"yep…" Amber said painstakingly.

**Chapter 9**

Olana was cooking fries in the boiler. When she turned around the get some baskets, her arm bumped into the handle on the fryer. The boiling liquid flew into the air and landed on Lyric's face.

"AAAHHHHH!!!!" Lyric screamed as his face burned.

**Chapter 10**

Cassandra tossed her ball down towards the score zone. A stage hand was busy trimming the hedges when he saw the ball hurdling towards him. He looked up.

"What the…?" he said.

WHAM!!! The ball smashed right into his head.

"Oh!" Cassandra said "Sorry groundskeeper person!"

**Chapter 11**

While the Screaming Gophers were building their train tracks, Terran was hammering in some railroad spikes. He was hammering on in, when the hammer smashed his hand. He grabbed it and screamed in pain.

"AWWW S***!!!" Terran said. A lock of regret spread across his face. "Can you edit that out? Or at least delete it?"

**Chapter 12**

The boy campers were about to land to the ground. While Sean was landing, the parachute ropes became entangled around his ankle. So when he landed, he tripped and fell to the ground.

"Crap." Sean said.

**Chapter 13**

"Can't hold on…" Lyric said.

He let go of the rope (that was dangling over the cliff) and fell downward into the mist. When he reached the bottom, he missed the landing net and hit a rock.

"…ouch…" Lyric said as he cringed.

**Chapter 14**

Logan was building his kart. Had had planned on putting a spoiler on the back, but didn't have time. So he tossed it behind him. The spoiler flew through the air and hit Jasmine on the head.

"Ouch!" Jasmine said.

**Chapter 15**

As Sean was climbing the tower, he reached onto a strange colored rock. But, the rock was fuzzy and soft. The "rock" move around and looked at Sean. It wasn't a rock…it was a raccoon.

"Of course…" Sean said sarcastically.

The raccoon jumped onto Sean face and thrashed furiously.

**Chapter 16**

Alli was flowing down the river when she approached a wide area. In the center of the river was a rock, just barely showing against the flow of the rapids. Alli didn't notice it and floated right into it. The raft flipped and Alli hit her head on the rock.

**Chapter 17**

"I demand you release me!" Abby yelled.

It was the "missing camper" challenge, and the camera crew was carrying Abby through the woods. She had been nagging the whole way. The camera men then tripped on a rock, and Abby rolled down the side of the hill, landing in the river.

"Should we get her?" Camera Man 2 said.

"Nah." Camera Man 1 replied. "She belongs in a river."

**Chapter 18**

Terran was building his tower of the eliminated campers. As he was finishing the tower, he saw it was starting to shake. Suddenly, the whole tower collapsed on him, one piece hitting his head.

"Aw…crud…" Terran said.

**Chapter 19**

Gwen and Lewis were attempting to build their pipe system. When Gwen asked for a pipe, Lewis grabbed it and ran up the platform to hand it to Gwen. But, then he slipped on the water and fell down to the pool below.

**Chapter 20**

Logan was riding in the inner-tube, but then went into some rough waters. The inner-tube shook up and down while Logan was being thrashed around inside. He yelled to Chef.

"Can you get out of this area?" Logan yelled.

Chef increased the speed, causing Logan to fly out of the tube and his groin smacking in the water.

**Chapter 21**

After shooting the paint balloon at Abby by the poolside, Kole and Gerard were running from the mad woman. Eventually, Abby caught up with them and ripped a chunk of their hair out.

"AAAHHH!!!!!" they screamed.

**Chapter 22**

After chopping up the bear meat, Ryan and Logan were passing the plates out to the other campers. When Jasmine got her meat, she sat down on the log, only to be stabbed by something sharp.

"YEOW!!!" Jasmine yelled.

"What?" Alli replied.

"I sat on the spear!" Jasmine said.

**Chapter 23**

Jasmine fired a cannonball from the female cannon and watched it fly into the guy's area. It sailed right towards Lewis and hit him in the groin.

"Oh! Sorry Lewis!" Jasmine said.

**Chapter 24**

While trying to get his shark, Logan was being thrashed around in the water. He was holding onto the shark's cage, but it wasn't going down without a fight. The water was red with blood.

"D*** Shark!" Logan yelled.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**-CHARACTER INFO-**

**Jasmine**

Jasmine is a medium-height, black-haired, girl that likes to have fun. She's all about hard work and determination. She believes that working hard is the key to success. She's all about having fun, but can be serious too. She came to win, and with friends along the way, Jasmine is determined to win.

Gender: Female

Hair color: Black

Chapter Eliminated: TBA

Place: TBA

Relationship: Ryan

Friends: Ryan, Olana, Alli, Shannon, Lewis

Enemies: Logan, Olivia, Abby

Fear: Spiders

Age: 16

**Shannon**

Shannon is sweet and caring towards other people. She's always there when someone needs a shoulder to cry on. She is good at understanding people's problems, and hopes to go all the way. She joined TDL to see all the new people.

Gender: Female

Hair color: Brown

Chapter Eliminated: Chapter 6

Place: 20th

Relationship: None

Friends: Jasmine, Olana, Chance, Cassandra

Enemies: Logan, Abby

Fear: Head Shaved

Age: 17

**Sean**

Sean is a sport obsessed jock from down south. He doesn't enjoy learning, but is happy to be on the field. He gets bugged by people talking, especially when he's trying to practice his sport skills. If anyone is up for a game, Sean is in! He came to TDL to show off his athletic skills.

Gender: Male

Hair color: Blonde

Chapter Eliminated: Chapter 18

Place: 9th

Relationship: None

Friends: Terran, Lyric, Logan

Enemies: Jasmine

Fear: Parachuting

Age: 16

**Chance**

Chance is a shy girl that doesn't like to be picked on. She has no way of defending herself, because she's to afraid. The only place where she feels safe is inside her sketch book. She expresses herself in the arts, more than the verbal or physical language. She came to TDL to make friends.

Gender: Female

Hair color: Blonde

Chapter Eliminated: Chapter 14

Place: 13th

Relationship: None

Friends: Lacienega, Amber, Shannon, Olana, Cassandra

Enemies: Olivia

Fear: Death of Family

Age: 16

**Brandon**

Brandon doesn't like people, and people don't like Brandon. He's his own person, a loner, an invisible man in the shadows. He may be quiet, but he's a good person. He wouldn't hurt a fly…unless the fly hurt him. Then, maybe he'll hurt a fly. He came to TDL because he didn't have anything else to do.

Gender: Male

Hair color:

Chapter Eliminated:

Place: 21st

Relationship: None

Friends: Long

Enemies: Olivia

Fear: Bullies

Age: 17

**Cassandra**

Cassandra can bring the style. She's got looks, fashion,…and…some other things. She may contribute the brains to the team, but she contributes spirit. She's looking forward to meeting friends on the set, even if she doesn't make it far. Cassandra came to TDL to meet new people.

Gender: Female

Hair color: Blonde

Chapter Eliminated: Chapter 16

Place: 11th

Relationship: None

Friends: Ryan, Jasmine, Chance, Lacienega

Enemies: Olivia, Logan, Abby

Fear: Toothpicks

Age: 17

**Nicole**

Nicole is a strong girl that doesn't like nonsense. She takes things seriously, and wants to get the job done. If anyone in the group is slacking, she make sure everyone is included. She likes to contribute ideas, and gets mad if they are rejected. She joined TDL to make a difference.

Gender: Female

Hair color: Black

Chapter Eliminated: Chapter 13 & 8

Place: 18th, 14th

Relationship: None

Friends: Cassandra

Enemies: Logan

Fear: Trust

Age: 18

**Amber**

Amber is the nature girl that loves animals. She and mother nature are best friends. She loves meeting new people and getting to work with animals. She wants to win the money so she can donate it to an animal shelter. She also wants to see the wildlife on the island.

Gender: Female

Hair color: Blonde

Chapter Eliminated: Chapter 10

Place: 16th

Relationship: None

Friends: Ryan, Chance, Lacienega

Enemies: Olivia, Nicole

Fear:

Age: 16

**Lyric**

Lyric is the eye-candy that has a lot of brains. Unfortunately, it's those brains that sometimes get him in bad situations. He has had a lot of girlfriends, but all of them seem to let him down. He's looking for one girl that won't date him, just because he's pretty. That's why he came to TDL.

Gender: Male

Hair color: Blonde

Chapter Eliminated: Chapter 17

Place: 10th

Relationship: Olivia

Friends: Ryan, Olivia, Terran, Sean

Enemies: Logan, Abby, Jasmine

Fear: Being Forgotten

Age: 17

**Terran**

Terran is the surfer dude that loves to have fun. He may be a bit…"off" sometimes, but everyone likes him the way he is. He's good at making friends, and loves the waves. He loves Bridgette from season one, which sort of inspired him to join the show.

Gender: Male

Hair color: Brown

Chapter Eliminated: Chapter 20

Place: 7th

Relationship: None

Friends: Sean, Lyric, Jasmine

Enemies: Abby

Fear: Clowns

Age: 16

**Long**

Long doesn't like to be around people. He's a lone wolf that does what he wants to do. He was afraid to come to TDL because of people rejecting him. He came because he wants the money.

Gender: Male

Hair color: Black

Chapter Eliminated: Chapter 3

Place: 23rd

Relationship: None

Friends: Brandon

Enemies: Everyone

Fear: Blood

Age: 17

**Henry**

Henry is a bit of a dork, but everyone likes him. He's a small kid that means well, and is strong-willed and determined to do anything. He is picked on frequently, but that never gets in his way. He came to TDL to meet some new people.

Gender: Male

Hair color:

Chapter Eliminated: Chapter 7

Place: 19th

Relationship: None

Friends: Olana, Jasmine, Terran

Enemies: Logan

Fear: Piranhas and Dogs

Age: 17

**Lewis**

Lewis is the dark, depressing goth that lurks among the shadow. He isn't a hardcore goth, but he has the basic traits…like never ever talking. People avoid him for two reasons. One, he likes it. Two, they fear him. Lewis enjoys peace and quiet, and came to TDL to see if people would except him.

Gender: Male

Hair color: Black/Purple

Chapter Eliminated: TBA

Place: TBA

Relationship: Alli

Friends: Everyone

Enemies: None

Fear: Frogs & Toads

Age: 17

**Olana**

Olana is like a big sister to everyone. She's very kind and sweet, but can be very defensive of her friends. She likes to help out, and loves seeing people getting along. She came to TDL to make friends, and spread the love.

Gender: Female

Hair color:

Chapter Eliminated: Chapter 11

Place: 15th

Relationship: None

Friends: Chance, Cassandra, Amber, Lacienega

Enemies: Olivia, Logan

Fear: Disney Music

Age: 18

**Olivia**

Olivia is a queen bee from California. She is the star of everyone's eye, mainly because they don't see the real her. She can be cruel, vicious, but sweet. Deep down inside, there is a softer side of Olivia. All it takes it one person to bring it out. She came to TDL because she knew she would win.

Gender: Male

Hair color: Black

Chapter Eliminated: Chapter 21

Place: 6th

Relationship: Lyric

Friends: Lyric

Enemies: Everyone

Fear: Being Hated

Age: 17

**Ryan**

Ryan is a cool guy that hails from Detroit. He is nice to everyone, and everyone is nice to him. Back at home, all the girls love him and he is the most popular teen at school. He didn't work to get that social status, it came to him. Ryan had never done anything mean to anyone, and only lies when it's necessary. He came to TDL to make some more friends.

Gender: Male

Hair color: Brown

Chapter Eliminated: Chapter 22

Place: 5th

Relationship: Jasmine

Friends: Everyone

Enemies: None

Fear: Being Hated

Age: 17

**Logan**

Logan is a punk-rock dude that lives on the edge. He's a bad boy, with a hard core. He's competitive and strong, but most of all…charming…sort of. He likes to show off, even if it means embarrassing someone else. Deep down, he has a soft side. But, we're sure nobody will find it. He came to TDL because he was sure that he would win.

Gender: Male

Hair color: Blonde

Chapter Eliminated: Chapter 24

Place: 3rd

Relationship: Abby

Friends: Abby, Ryan, Sean, Lyric, Lewis

Enemies: Jasmine, Olivia, Terran, Alli, Henry

Fear: Bunny Rabbits

Age: 17

**Gerard**

Gerard is the twin of Kole. This troublesome duo is always reeking havoc among other people. Kole tends to stand out more than Gerard does, but Gerard is a lot smarter than Kole. Gerard came to TDL to have fun with Kole.

Gender: Male

Hair color: Red

Chapter Eliminated: Chapter 4

Place: 22nd

Relationship: None

Friends: Kole, Logan

Enemies: Abby

Fear: Clowns

Age: 17

**Kole**

Kole is the twin of Gerard. These two are always getting in trouble, and have an extensive background of meddling. Kole is the laid-back funny twin, while Gerard is the brains. Kole came to TDL to have reek havoc with his twin brother.

Gender: Male

Hair color: Red

Chapter Eliminated: Chapter 9

Place: 17th

Relationship: None

Friends: Gerard, Logan

Enemies: Abby, Nicole, Olana

Fear: Mormons

Age: 17

**Lacienega**

Lacienega is the party girl from Georgia. She know how to get down and have fun. She doesn't like prissy queens that think they're "all that", and she doesn't like it when people mess with her friends. She came to TDL because she wanted to win the money.

Gender: Female

Hair color: Black

Chapter Eliminated: Chapter 15

Place: 12th

Relationship: None

Friends: Chance, Cassandra, Olana, Shannon, Amber

Enemies: Olivia, Lyric

Fear: Drugs

Age: 18

**Alli**

Alli is an adventurous girl, and a bit psychotic. She is determined to win and loves having fun. She is pyretic and spontaneous, but everyone loves her that way. She likes to make sure everything is the way it's supposed to be. If someone is acting like a jerk, Alli gets angry. She came to TDL to have fun!

Gender: Female

Hair color: Brown

Chapter Eliminated: Chapter 23

Place: 4th

Relationship: Lewis

Friends: Lewis, Jasmine, Ryan, Terran, Lacienega, Amber, Olana, Cassandra

Enemies: Abby, Olivia, Logan

Fear: June Bugs

Age: 15

**Abby**

Abby is a popular girl that loves her. She's slightly narcissistic, but she's into the bad boy type. When flirting, she acts like she hates people. But, she can be giggly and happy to. She is over-determined constantly and sometimes underestimates her own ability. She came to TDL to win.

Gender: Female

Hair color: Blonde

Chapter Eliminated: Chapter 19

Place: 24th, 8th

Relationship: Logan

Friends: Logan

Enemies: Everyone

Fear: Being Unpopular

Age: 17

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**IcyFlash22: This wasn't really a chapter…it was more of an educational bonus! I hope you all read the finale! It's coming soon! I'm gonna make it long and dramatic! Please review!**


	27. The Finale

**IcyFlash22: This is it. This is the moment we all have been waiting for. THE FINAL!!! Yes! You are reading correctly. The moment if here. You will now read to see if either Lewis or Jasmine brings home the million dollars! So sit down, recline your chair, make some popcorn, lock your siblings out of the room, tell your parents you don't have time to clean your room…it's here!**

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Last time on Total Drama Life!" Chris shouted. "Logan, Jasmine, and Lewis competed in an epic scavenger hunt! With wacky items on the list, Logan couldn't help but get a few scrapes. Okay…he got _a lot_ of scrapes. With an injured body, Logan had a hard time collecting his items. Remembering a tip from Ryan, Lewis helped out Jasmine with her list. That good karma came right back at him when Jasmine returned the favor. With Logan losing some items, he won the title of 3rd for this season. Who will win the title of 2nd? Who will win 1st? The winner will be announced in the final chapter of…Total Drama Life!"

_______________________________________________

_Everyone's P.O.V_

Jasmine and Lewis were walking around camp. Both of them were very nervous. They had beaten all of the other campers on the island. It was down to this. Which one of them was going to win? While Chris, Chef, and the camera crew were setting up the final challenge, it left Jasmine and Lewis some time to talk about the final challenge.

"Are you nervous?" Jasmine asked.

Lewis shrugged.

"I am." Jasmine said. "I really want to win. But I hope you win too, Lewis!"

Lewis smiled.

"Why do I feel like I'm talking to myself every time I'm around you?" Jasmine said.

Lewis shrugged again.

Jasmine just laughed.

_______________________________________________

Jasmine and Lewis gathered at an open field. Next to them were two sets of bleachers. One had a purple sign with a picture of Lewis, and the other had a blue sign with a picture of Jasmine. They were exactly like the stands from the final episode of Total Drama Island.

"Hello Jasmine and Lewis." Chris said. "You two have bested every other camper in the game. And now, you will once again meet those campers. Now welcoming…the losers!"

The other 20 eliminated campers walked in. Shannon, Logan, Brandon, Sean, Lyric, Olivia, Chance, Cassandra, Ryan, Amber, Olana, Nicole, Henry, Lacienega, Alli, Abby, Kole, Gerard, Long, and Terran stepped out of the woods and walked towards the bleachers.

"Sit down in the bleachers of who you want to win!" Chris said.

The 20 campers arranged like this…

**-TEAM JASMINE-**

Shannon

Ryan

Lacienega

Terran

Chance

Cassandra

Henry

Olana

**-TEAM LEWIS-**

Logan

Brandon

Sean

Lyric

Olivia

Alli

Amber

Nicole

Abby

Kole

Gerard

Long

_________________

"Alright campers." Chris said. "This is one of the biggest questions I ask in this game. If you won the million dollars…how would you spend it?"

"I'd probably use the money to through a big party, travel the world, and use the rest to go to college." Jasmine said.

"Cool." Chris said. Since we know we're not going to get an answer out of Lewis we might as well-"

"I'd invite everyone here on a round-world trip." Lewis said. We'd stop at Beijing, Moscow, Italy, Paris, London, Rome, Greece, New York, everything. We'd explore different cultures, eat different foods, and have fun with all the friends we've made on this island. I'm sure that's a good way to spend a million dollars."

All the campers' mouths dropped. Lewis had just talked. He hadn't said anything this entire game…and he just spoke. Why would he hide his voice? It was charming. It sounded like Brad Pitt almost. Lewis had quite the vocals. Why would he cover that up.

"…" Chris said. "Thanks for the update Lewis. You're a bit late when it comes to socializing."

Lewis just shrugged.

"It was an important question." Lewis said. "I wanted everyone to know how I'd spend the money."

"…okay…" Chris continued. "For the final challenge of the season…you will be racing around the island! But not just a race, this race contains three obstacles! The first obstacle requires you to swing across a hole in the ground! Second, you must climb a hill, then mountain board down it! For the final obstacle, you must climb a tower, then Han glide your way down!"

"Sounds…easy…" Jasmine said.

"Remember, you can have a teammate from the crowd walk beside you and help you through the challenges." Chris said.

At that moment, Ryan and Alli stepped down to run beside their respective crushes. Alli and Lewis exchanged a high-five, while Ryan hugged Jasmine.

"Good luck." Ryan said.

"Let the final challenge… begin!" Chris yelled.

_______________________________________________

Jasmine and Lewis surged forward. Ryan was right along Jasmine, and Alli was skipping and prancing by Lewis. Logan and Brandon where behind Alli, and Olana and Lacienega were following Jasmine. The campers approached the first obstacle.

"Whoa…" Brandon said.

Jasmine and Lewis looked down the 200-foot deep hole. Hanging from a nearby branch was a rope. Logan reached out and grabbed a hold of the rope. He handed it to Lewis, allowing him to first go.

"Go Lewis!" Alli shouted.

Lewis took a step back, the charged forward. A sudden jerk of the rope caused Lewis to lose his grip. He was starting to fall, but his shoe got caught on the rope. Lewis dangled there, then cautiously retook his position on the rope.

"That was close." Logan said.

Lewis swung back and forth, and then jumped. He didn't make the jump, and was holding onto the edge with his right hand. He tried to pull himself up, but nothing was working. Alli, Logan, and Brandon ran to the other side of the hole. They pulled Lewis up, but Logan fell on top of Alli. Logan smiled, but Alli grabbed a tree branch and beat Logan's head with it.

"I guess it's my turn…" Jasmine said sheepishly.

Ryan extended his arm and gave the rope to Jasmine. She took a step backwards, then jumped forward. She cleared the gap with ease, making Lewis feel weak. Lewis was already a long way ahead, so Jasmine ran to keep up.

"Run Jasmine!" Ryan shouted.

"Go!" Lacienega cheered.

Jasmine ran after Lewis, chasing him down. She was determined to win.

_______________________________________________

The campers approached the second challenge. A giant hill loomed over them. It was that cliff that the campers from season 1 dived off of. Lewis started scaling the tall cliff. Jasmine started climbing not long after. The two climbed fiercely up the hill.

"Whoa!" Jasmine said.

She lost her footing and was about to fall backwards off the hill, but Ryan caught her. Lacienega, Olana, and Ryan followed Jasmine up the hill. Lewis had reached the top already. He grabbed a mountain board and looked at the long way down.

"…" Lewis said.

He got on the mountain board and shot down the hill. Alli, Logan, and Brandon ran to keep up. Lewis was accelerating downward at an extreme speed. One of the tires hit a rock, so Lewis fell of the board and smacked his head on the ground. He rolled down the hill and came to a stop at the bottom.

"Lewis?" Brandon said.

"Are you okay?" Logan said.

"…Lewis?" Alli said.

Lewis was lying on the ground unconscious. Amber and Olivia (supporters of Lewis) ran back to camp to get some water. Jasmine was at the top, nervous about going down on the board.

"I don't know…" Jasmine said.

"Just…keep the brakes on the whole time…" Ryan said. "You'll be okay."

"Just go!" Lacienega shouted. "It's for a million dollars!"

Jasmine got on the board and rocketed down the hill. She almost fell off, but gained her balance again. She zoomed past Lewis and his supporters, and got off the board.

"Let's go!" Jasmine shouted.

Ryan, Lacienega, Olana, and Chance followed Jasmine into the woods. Meanwhile, Olivia and Amber returned with a bucket of ice water. They dumped it on Lewis's head. Lewis sprung up.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed.

Lewis was like a lightning bolt. He sped past Jasmine, knocking her over. Ryan helped her up, and the campers followed the finalists to the 3rd challenge…the Hanglide tower.

_______________________________________________

_Back at the Finish Line_

The campers that remained at the starting/finish line were all watching Lewis and Jasmine compete on a wide-screen television. Long and Terran were playing "rock, paper, scissors", Henry was sleeping on the finish line, Sean and Nicole (the strongest campers) were arm wrestling. Everyone else was watching Jasmine and Lewis on the screen.

"They're at the third challenge!" Cassandra shouted.

Henry was still sleeping. He had been so excited for this day, that he got no sleep that night. He suddenly rolled off the finish line, and rolled down the path. He was about 6 feet from the other campers…still sleeping.

_______________________________________________

"Hurry!" Alli yelled. "Jasmine's catching up!"

Lewis (still on shock from the water) was speeding up the tower at a tremendous rate. Jasmine was not far below. The rock-climbing tower they were scaling was very hard. Jasmine lost her grip once or twice and had to start over.

"You can do it Jasmine!" Ryan shouted.

While Jasmine continued to climb the tower, Lewis was at the top. He picked up the hanglider and jumped off. He was expecting to start sailing…but nothing happened. He noticed that his hanglider had holes in it…so he fell. Lewis had to climb the tower again. Meanwhile, Jasmine was at the top.

"Um…I…I can…do this…" Jasmine stuttered.

She picked up the hanglider and jumped off the edge. But right before that happened, Lewis jumped on too. Lewis clung to Jasmine (who was screaming) as the two sailed right towards the landing zone. The hanglider crashed into the ground, sending Lewis and Jasmine sailing through the air.

The other campers raced over to help them. When the two finalists got up, the ran towards the woods. The had completed all the obstacles, but still needed to finish the race. It was a long way back to camp, so the hurried.

_______________________________________________

_Back at the Finish Line_

The campers were on the edge of their seats as they watched Lewis and Jasmine race to the finish line. Lewis had a small lead, but Jasmine was passing. Suddenly, music started blasting over the intercom. Sean and Terran had turned on a stereo next to the transmitter.

"What?" Sean said.

"It makes the tension rise!" Terran shouted.

The song they were playing was _We are Not Alone_ by _Karla DeVito_ (to make this final portion of the chapter cooler, look up that song and have it playing while you read. :D) The campers rocked out to the song while Lewis and Jasmine raced for the finish line.

"Hey!" Chris yelled. "Turn the music off!"

Nicole threw a rock at Chris.

"…never…mind…." Chris said. "Turn…it….up…"

Even with the music going, Henry was still asleep on the path. The campers were dancing around the music, but Henry just continued snoozing. Little did he know that Lewis and Jasmine where approaching.

_______________________________________________

With the music playing, Jasmine and Lewis dashed towards the finish line. Jasmine was running out of breath. She tried as hard as she could…but Lewis was too fast. Jasmine sat down on the ground by a rock.

"What are you doing!?!?" Ryan said. "Lewis will win! You have to hurry!"

"What's the use?" Jasmine said. "He's too fast. He's beat me."

"No!" Ryan shouted. Jasmine had never seen him get this angry. "You can do it! Put your mind into it! You still have a chance! You can't lose this because you lost hope! If you're going to lose, at least do it while trying!"

Jasmine looked into Ryan's eyes for a long time. As much as it hurt her, Jasmine knew she had to try and win. Ryan was right. Ryan's always right. She was going to do this. She smiled and got up.

"That's the Jasmine I know!" Ryan shouted.

Ryan's cheers where interrupted by the shouts from the campers at the finish line. Lewis was almost there. The members of Team Lewis were jumping up and down, while the members of Team Jasmine frowned.

"Go! Run!" Ryan shouted.

Jasmine sprinted as fast as she could. Lewis was almost there. Jasmine had a wave of disappointment flow over her, but not for long. There was hope. She could do it. Because Lewis had just…

Tripped over Henry.

Lewis fell to the ground. While scrambling to get up, Jasmine ran right past him…and crossed the finish line. The member of Team Jasmine shouted and cheered as loud as they could. The members of Team Lewis sighed.

"No!" Sean yelled.

"Yes!" Ryan cheered.

"No!" Logan yelled.

"Yes!" Olana shouted.

"Enough!" Chef Hatchet yelled.

Ryan hugged Jasmine, and Alli patted Lewis back. Lewis didn't really care though. He put up a good fight. The campers cheers were increasing. Logan just skulked and walked away. But, he bumped into Alli.

"Oh…hi Alli…what are you…" Logan stuttered.

Alli had a sledgehammer in her hands. She swung it backwards and smacked Logan on the top of the head. Logan let out a shrill of pain, then fell to the ground. Lewis laughed, along with many other campers. Alli just brushed her hands off…then walked away.

_______________________________________________

_The Final Marshmallow Ceremony_

The 22 campers gathered at the final marshmallow ceremony for the season. This was it. They all watched as Chris approached with one marshmallow on his plate. Logan had an icepack on his head, and Alli just glared at him.

"At this time I would like to announce the winner of Total Drama Life…Jasmine!" Chris shouted.

**Jasmine**

"This is the final marshmallow for the season." Chris said as he handed it to Jasmine. "Treasure it always."

"I will Chris!" Jasmine replied.

The campers cheered.

"Lewis." Chris said. "You fought hard, but you are the runner-up of Total Drama Life! Congratulations!"

Lewis nodded.

"As for the rest of you…party at Playa De Losers!" Chris yelled.

_______________________________________________

The 22 campers were gathered at Playa De Losers. The song _We are Not Alone _was playing again and the campers were dancing. The buffet table was stocked with boundless amounts of food. The campers were all celebrating and partying.

"We need more hot dogs Chef!" Terran yelled.

He and Brandon were having an eating contest. Abby and Logan were dancing to the song, while Olana was dancing next to them. Lewis did the moonwalk…but slipped and fell into the pool. Alli was in the pool too, and gave Lewis a kiss.

"This is the best party ever!" Sean yelled.

He was playing football with Long, Ryan, and Henry. Henry was really bad, so having Sean on his team sorta evened things up. Chance, Lacienega, Amber, and Cassandra were watching from the sidelines. Ryan made a touchdown, and Jasmine cheered. Ryan lifted the football into the air.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**IcyFlash22: I really wanted to make this longer, but I wanted to update before school started again. I don't own the song **_**We are Not Alone.**_** That belongs to Karla DeVito. I picked that song because it describes stereotypes…which is what the Total Drama series is all about. Thank you to all my fans that read this story the whole way…and guess what?….Season 2 is coming! I'll get started on it in a while…so be on the lookout for it! It's called Total Drama Life 2. Creative huh? Anyway, I love all you guys. If you want to see a picture of all the TDL campers…go to my profile, then click on "Homepage". It's not there yet, but It will be! See the picture when it's up! And read to see Season 2! Goodbye Fanfiction! This story is…complete!**


End file.
